Just Friends
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Randy Orton/John Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Just Friends**

Chapter 1

It was a day like any other.

The beautiful honey blonde pulled her locks back in a tight ponytail, knowing she didn't have a lot of time to get downstairs to the lobby. Caralyn pulled a black hooded sweatshirt over her head, blue skinny jeans hugging her hips and legs perfectly, and feet encased in black steel toed boots. She had a big black luggage bag slung over her shoulder, keycard in hand, her cell phone pushed in her back jean pocket.

Insomnia had struck again, so she wasn't exactly in the best mood and not fully awake yet, desperately needing coffee. Sighing heavily, Caralyn stepped on the elevator and pushed the button that would send her down to the hotel lobby. Her shoulder was killing her from the heft of the luggage bag, which also had her pride and joy laptop in it.

Caralyn Nichols worked for World Wrestling Entertainment and was the personal assistant of Randy Orton, who was also known to many wrestling fans around the globe as The Viper or The Legend Killer. He wasn't the easiest person to get along with, stubborn to a fault, and definitely liked things a certain way. Caralyn could take anything he dished out though, which is why Vince McMahon, the owner of the company, chose her for the position.

Randy didn't really give her any problems, unless he really felt it necessary, and for that Caralyn was very thankful. However, one thing Randy couldn't stand was when Caralyn ran late and currently, that's exactly what was happening. Of course Randy wasn't always on time either, so when Caralyn stepped off the elevator and didn't see him waiting on her, she sighed a huge breath of relief.

Caralyn was a very headstrong woman, though she did have her moments of vulnerability, but didn't take any snuff from the Superstars or Divas in the company. Vince had originally wanted to make Caralyn a new Diva, but she respectfully declined. Knowing she could never parade around in skimpy outfits, not to mention every Diva was obligated to learn how to wrestle.

Something Caralyn knew she'd never do.

Before the position for Randy's personal assistant came about, Caralyn was one of the script writers for the Smackdown! brand of the company. WWE was split into two separate shows that competed against each other and she'd started her career on Smackdown!, where most of her friends were. Caralyn loved her job and never wanted to do anything else…until she found out that Lauren, the lead script writer and Caralyn's supervisor, had been taking credit for her ideas on the show.

Caralyn confronted Lauren about it and Lauren simply told her she had to earn her stripes in the company, that there was nothing Caralyn could do about it. Never in all the years of her life had Caralyn wanted to hurt someone as much as she did Lauren, but refrained because she didn't want to be fired from the company. Caralyn didn't let it go though and went straight to the top, Vince McMahon, and told him what was happening.

"I'm not here to make a complaint, Mr. McMahon. I'm simply here to tell you that if you don't give me a new position in the company, I will have to resign and find someplace else to work. I love what I do for a living, but I also refuse to be walked on and have my ideas stolen from Lauren."

To make sure Vince took her seriously and didn't blow her off, Caralyn promptly handed him her official resignation letter, walking out without a word. Caralyn cried for the next several days as soon as she arrived home, her heart broken because she loved script writing. She loved coming up with the ideas that came to life on television, courtesy of the Superstars and Divas.

Three days later, Caralyn received a shocking phone call from Vince McMahon, informing her that she would be transferred to the Raw brand, but she wouldn't be a script writer. The Raw brand already had their script writing team and Vince didn't want to toy with it, so he decided to make her a personal assistant to one of his main superstars. At first, Caralyn was hesitant to take this opportunity, but then again, she hated living with a 'what if' moment and accepted.

Caralyn was absolutely stunned when she found out who she would be working exclusively with.

Randy Orton.

The first time she'd met Randy, Caralyn instantly knew he had a cocky arrogance and she wasn't going to put up with that. When he actually asked her if she would run down the street to a local mart to grab him some condoms for a date, Caralyn told him to go take a walk off a short pier. After that, Randy knew he wasn't dealing with an ordinary woman and apologized to her for his behavior. Caralyn accepted the apology, but warned him if he EVER asked her to do something that degrading again, she would beat the hell out of him.

Randy didn't doubt it and they became fast friends, telling each other their deepest and darkest secrets. Caralyn felt comfortable with Randy and knew she could tell him absolutely anything; he would never let any of her secrets or skeletons slip. She'd been his personal assistant for two years and Caralyn never wanted it to end, knowing Randy like the back of her hand. He was her best friend and she knew Randy felt the same way, especially with how protective he was of her.

Randy had recently begun feuding with Stephen Farrelly –most fans knew him all over as The Celtic Warrior Sheamus- and Caralyn didn't like the man from the moment she met him. There was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way, but she couldn't put her finger on it. This man had bright fiery red hair that stuck up like he'd been electrocuted and his skin was pale white. He did indeed look like a huge jar of human mayo, which John Cena had recently called him.

Stephen was downright frightening and built like a freight train, though Randy wasn't scared of him in the least. Caralyn was really hesitant to even go near him, not even sure if he belonged on this planet, but had no choice. Randy had to work with him because he was going after the world title that Stephen currently held. Randy assured her everything would be fine and promised he would protect her, knowing she was terrified of Stephen.

Someone grabbed her from behind, an arm wrapping around her waist, jolting Caralyn out of her deep thoughts. She jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around, coming face to chest with Randy, scowling. Randy couldn't help laughing and kissed her forehead, only to receive a sharp slap on his bare arm.

"Sorry couldn't resist, Cara." He winked, rubbing his arm. "Damn, you got quite a slap for such a tiny woman."

"There's more where that came from if you scare the shit out of me like that again." Caralyn warned, though couldn't help smiling when Randy took her bag, relieving the burden of carrying it. "By the way, you're late."

"So sue me." He grumbled, causing her to laugh because Randy always pointed out whenever she was late. "I guess the tables have turned eh?"

"Damn straight and you didn't have to carry that."

"Shut up and get moving woman, we're on a tight schedule."

Randy shook his head, knowing Caralyn had probably been late, but he couldn't prove it so he wasn't going to call her out. They walked over to the receptionist and handed over their key cards, Randy guiding her out of the hotel toward their rental car. He knew her shoulder had been bothering her lately and didn't want it injured further.

He didn't blame her; the thing weighed a ton for a tiny person like her. Caralyn stood at just five feet six and weighed practically nothing, though she did have a curvaceous figure. However, height didn't mean anything because this tiny vixen put anyone in their place, no matter the size. Her hair was beautiful, though Caralyn rarely left it down to show off the honey colors throughout her hair.

What captivated Randy most about his woman were her deep teal colored eyes and they were not contacts. Shortly after Caralyn began working with him, he couldn't help asking her one night on the way back to the hotel if her eye color was real. Caralyn laughed at his curiosity and put his mind at ease, assuring him they were indeed real and not fake contacts. Having nearly perfect vision, there was no reason for Caralyn to wear contacts in the first place.

"So where are we headed before the airport?" Caralyn asked once they were on the road, Randy always being the driver unless he was deadbeat tired. It didn't happen often.

"Well first I'm taking you out for breakfast because I'm starving and you know I'm a bottomless pit." They both laughed because Randy was telling the truth. "Then off to Canada, which I'm not looking forward to, but that's between us."

Caralyn blushed furiously and looked away from him, which Randy absolutely loved because he knew he was the only who could get that kind of reaction from her. Unbeknownst to Randy, Caralyn had fallen in love with him over the past two years, but she was a master at hiding her feelings. She was scared to mix business with pleasure and didn't want to ruin the special friendship they had, deciding she'd rather have Randy in her life as a friend than not at all.

"You're something else." She slapped his arm playfully, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you managed to get up this early." Caralyn smirked and looked out the window, the beautiful city of Los Angeles staring back at her. "Any particular place in mind you want to eat at?"

"Not sure, I was gonna let you decide because the last time I chose, you didn't approve." Randy loved Cracker Barrel, but he didn't always want to make the decisions for Caralyn. "I was thinking IHOP, but…"

"You definitely know the way to a woman's heart." Caralyn grinned from ear to ear, loving IHOP, and couldn't wait to have some strawberry stuffed French toast. "Definitely IHOP, get going I'm hungry now!"

Randy chuckled at her enthusiasm and they made small talk throughout the drive, smiling the whole time. Randy reached over and pulled the holder from Caralyn's hair, watching it cascade down her shoulders in shining damp honey waves. She whipped her head to stare at him and Randy simply tossed the holder over his shoulder, winking. Caralyn scowled, though she knew how much Randy hated it when she put her hair up, which was ninety nine perfect of the time.

He liked seeing her hair down, though Caralyn always brought extras with her and knew when they began eating at IHOP, it would go right back up again. Randy knew how much Caralyn despised having her hair messed with, but he honestly couldn't help it. She looked breathtaking with it down and it smelled heavenly, always leaving behind a scent when she left a room. The scent would linger for five minutes and it was always something different, switching from strawberries to mangos.

"You know I hate it when you put your hair up, you need to show it off. It's gorgeous." He stated, causing her to shoot teal daggers at him and Randy simply laughed. "You can't stay mad at me."

Rolling her eyes in his direction, Caralyn pulled off another holder from her wrist, but Randy had quick hands, snatching it from her. "You just love messing with me don't you?" It wasn't a question and Caralyn growled in frustration, knowing she would have to eat carefully since Randy wouldn't let her put her hair up.

"You know I do, Cara, always." He smirked and didn't realize that every time he did that, it melted Caralyn's insides into mush.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She grumbled good-naturedly, but truth be told it wasn't that bad.

She smiled up at him and leaned over, kissing his cheek to let him know there were no hard feelings…that she wasn't angry with him. Randy smiled and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it gently while he continued driving. He knew he was falling in love with Caralyn, it'd been happening for awhile, but Randy tried everything to ignore his feelings.

He didn't want to take the chance of having Caralyn reject him, knowing there was no way she felt the same way about him. He'd rather have this beautiful woman in his life as a friend than not at all because it would kill Randy if he did lose her. He was glad they were best friends and Randy knew he would just have to settle for that.

They arrived at IHOP a few minutes later and Randy opened the door for her, guiding her inside, the hostess seating them in a booth. "So what are you having?" He asked, looking over the menu, chuckling when she said French toast. "That's exactly what I thought."

Sadness radiated from Randy and Caralyn could feel it, frowning as she set her menu down, locking eyes with solemn blue. "Randy, what is it?" She asked softly, watching him heave out a heavy sigh. "Come on, you can talk to me about anything."

"I know, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind lately." He looked out the window, suddenly not able to meet those beautiful teal orbs. "I asked Sam for a divorce last night."

Caralyn blinked in shock when she heard that because Randy was completely in love with Samantha. "Come again?" She wanted to make sure she'd heard him right, immediately reaching across the table to take his hand. "Please tell me I heard you wrong. Why did you do that? I thought you two were doing really well?" She was baffled and watched Randy take a slow sip of his water.

"She wasn't too keen on coming on the road with me anymore. It's not that I didn't want her on the road with me, but nobody likes her, Cara. When I told her it would be better if she stayed home for one week, she flew off the handle and told me to go fuck myself, hung up on me and that was the end of it." He explained, the conversation pretty much being a lot of cussing, crying and ranting from Samantha while Randy tried consoling her.

Caralyn couldn't exactly deny the fact that Samantha was incredibly annoying because she did have a bad reputation backstage. "I'm sorry." She whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"I know you don't like her either, but thanks for being nice about it." He smiled and once again entwined their fingers together just as the waitress came over to take their orders.

"No problem."

Randy ended up getting the same thing Caralyn did, stuffed strawberry French toast, both of them changing the subject to something more upbeat. He had a match against Ted DiBiase that night and Caralyn knew he would win, always on his side no matter what. Samantha wasn't spoken of again, though Caralyn knew it would take some time before Randy could move on fully.

She would do what she could to help her best friend through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Breakfast finished and Randy drove to the airport, making small chatter with Caralyn, always enjoying their time together. It wasn't often he actually acquired one on one time with his beautiful personal assistant, though when it did come around, Randy milked it for every second he could. Before he met Caralyn, Randy was a male slut, sleeping with every woman that came his way.

It didn't matter what he was doing, where he had to go, he was constantly on pussy patrol. He would have sex with women at the airports while waiting for a flight in the bathroom and sneak ring rats into his dressing room backstage at shows just for quickies. It was never-ending; Randy had somewhat of a sex addiction and honestly hadn't cared what people thought of him, thinking he was a big wrestling star that Vince McMahon couldn't possibly replace.

Until Caralyn Nichols came into his life, remembering the first time he laid eyes on her.

He honestly thought she was just another brainless blonde who wanted a piece of The Legend Killer, which is why he'd made the condom crack. Caralyn arched an eyebrow at him and Randy would forever remember the look in her teal eyes as they blazed with anger, showing off her fiery attitude. Randy had been on an ego trip and Caralyn instantly knocked him down several hundred pegs, which he would always be grateful for.

From that moment, Randy stopped sleeping with every woman who batted an eyelash at him.

Randy still couldn't believe two years had passed by, wishing time would slow down a little because it seemed like he hardly spent time with Caralyn. She was his personal assistant, but Randy was always so busy with appearances, autograph signings and his actual job, wrestling, that he really didn't feel he had time for her. It was stupid considering he was married, but Randy couldn't help feeling drawn to her.

He'd met Samantha a little while after Caralyn became his personal assistant during one of his trips home to St. Louis. Samantha had been there, his high school sweetheart, and they rekindled their relationship…or so Randy thought. As much as he loved Samantha, Randy would always secretly wish it was Caralyn he made love and held in his arms at night instead of her.

When Samantha claimed she was pregnant, Randy immediately stepped up and decided he had to let this crush on Caralyn die because he had responsibilities to Samantha and their unborn child. Randy quickly proposed to her and Samantha accepted, both of them seemingly happy, even though Randy slowly died inside. Caralyn stood up at their wedding as one of Samantha's bridesmaids, after being pleaded by the pregnant woman, and Randy had no idea just how hard it was for his friend.

To actually watch Randy get married to Samantha tore Caralyn's heart to shreds, though on the outside she smiled brightly and congratulated them. Caralyn knew it was stupid to fall for him, but nobody could help who they fell in love with, no matter the circumstances. She wished them well and flew home after the ceremony, while Randy went on his month long honeymoon with Samantha to Hawaii.

Shortly after Randy took leave from the company, Vince had given Caralyn a new wrestler to work with…John Cena. He was incredibly handsome and had crystalline blue eyes with short soft brown hair, standing just over six feet tall. The man had an incredible body with muscles in places Caralyn didn't know existed, though she thought he was too buff.

At first, Caralyn just wanted to be his personal assistant and not get personally involved with him, but John was unwavering, refusing to give up. He was a chatterbox and said he enjoyed hearing the sound of her voice when she spoke to him, even if it was strictly about work. Caralyn stared in his big pleading blue eyes and instantly melted, allowing John to knock down the walls she'd built up around her heart, knowing Randy would never be hers.

The more they hung out together, the more Caralyn grew too actually like John and his hood rat personality. He toned it down around her when they were alone and Caralyn was glad for it, feeling as though she lost IQ points whenever he went into hood rat mode. Though Caralyn would give him this much credit, John made her laugh and made her feel good about herself, always calling her his beautiful buttercup. Like grew into love and when John finally asked Caralyn out to dinner, she couldn't help accepting, wanting to be happy.

Randy ended up being gone longer than anyone anticipated, Caralyn later finding out it was because Samantha had threatened to divorce him and take their baby away if he didn't stay home to help her with the pregnancy. She wanted to seriously hurt Samantha, knowing how much Randy loved what he did for a living, and the conniving bitch had forced him out of it for nearly a year. Randy had claimed he had a bad injury he was overcoming, which was partially true, but Caralyn knew the truth. So she ended up being John's personal assistant for close to a year, which built their relationship stronger.

When Randy came back, Caralyn immediately became his personal assistant again, though John was not happy about it. "You knew this was temporary." She had tried reasoning while packing her things, ready to move them back to Randy's dressing room.

John had stopped her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately, pressing his forehead to hers. "Stay with me, buttercup." He pleaded, staring down in her teal eyes, frowning. "You know you won't be as happy with him as you are with me."

"John…" Caralyn kissed him quickly on the lips, smiling. "I have to go back to him, but this doesn't change anything between us. We're still on the same show, you just won't see me as often as you do now and that's a good thing for us. You'll see."

Caralyn had walked out of John's dressing room and back to Randy's, actually glad to be back where she felt she truly belonged. As soon as she saw Randy, Caralyn hugged him tightly and welcomed him back, immediately getting to work. They grew closer the more Caralyn worked with him, while still trying to build a relationship with John, and so far it had worked out.

She still couldn't believe she'd been with John for two years and things were going alright between them, but Caralyn felt like he was distancing himself from her lately. Then again, she knew how busy John was with his music and movie career on top of being the top star in the company. Vince expected a lot from him, way more than Randy, so Caralyn didn't mind giving John his space, which is why she currently sat in a car with Randy listening to music instead of her boyfriend.

Caralyn honestly didn't mind it either, knowing her heart belonged to Randy and not John, but she had to get over that. Randy was taken, even if he wasn't in a happy marriage and John loved her unconditionally. She wished she could give him the same love back, actually contemplating asking Vince to switch her services back over to John just so she could distance herself away from Randy.

One look in Randy's beautiful blue eyes and that thought immediately flew out the window.

"Come on beautiful, we need to get moving." Randy ushered her inside quickly, taking her hand so he didn't lose her in the sea of people they were currently fighting against.

"I swear, we're forever running late." Caralyn laughed when Randy scowled at her, sticking her tongue out in response while security went through her bags.

They made it within minutes of the plane taking off to Vancouver, Canada.

Randy settled back in the seat, not realizing he still held Caralyn's hand while she popped her ear buds in, finally pulling it out of his grasp. He looked down, frowning because he felt empty without her hand in his, making him sigh heavily. Caralyn hated planes and music helped her get through the take off part of them, though Randy did his best to comfort her. He grabbed her hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze, his heart nearly doing a leap when she flashed a heart stopping smile at him.

Why did she have to be so damn beautiful?

Caralyn honestly didn't mind Randy holding her hand, knowing he was simply doing it because he knew how scared she was of planes. With how long she'd worked for the WWE, Caralyn still had that fear and blasted her music, clicking her seatbelt on. She winked back at him, letting Randy know she was alright and leaned back against the seat, her eyes closing. Randy knew better not to bother her and smirked, hearing her audible country music blaring through the small buds in her ears.

"She's going to end up deaf." He muttered good-naturedly, declining when the flight attendant came over with a cart, asking if they wanted anything. "No thank you."

Flushing, the flight attendant took a deep breath. "If you need anything…ANYTHING at all…" Her voice had dropped to a seductive purr, Randy simply smiling back at her.

"I'll let you know if I do." He assured her quietly, his hand clasping Caralyn's a little more, sending a clear message to the woman he was taken.

He chuckled as the flight attendant walked off, glancing over at his personal assistant, knowing she would've probably popped him upside his head if he knew he'd just used her to get away from a temptress. Caralyn saw the whole exchange go down and pulled her ear buds out of her ears, once she was sure they were high up in the sky, hating how her ears popped. Randy looked back at her with those deep blue eyes and Caralyn couldn't help shaking her head, not able to wipe the smile from her face, glad Randy had taken the window seat.

"Thanks Cara." He murmured softly, his mouth hovering over her ear.

"Anytime."

Randy could tell something was bothering Caralyn, though he couldn't figure out what and it was driving him crazy. She'd been quieter than usual lately, which wasn't like Caralyn, who was normally a regular chatterbox. The energetic, bouncy beautiful woman was simply sitting there with one ear bud, the other out so they could talk if Randy wanted. He knew Caralyn had a lot on her mind and wondered if it had anything to do with her John.

John Cena…Randy gritted his teeth at the thought of the man, closing his eyes to momentarily simmer his heated blood. Every time he thought about John and Caralyn together, it tore a bigger hole in his already damaged heart. He couldn't believe he'd come back to the company, only to find out Caralyn had fallen in John's arms. He could tell how truly happy she was with the man too, which made it that much harder for Randy to accept. He tried telling Caralyn what a scumbag John was, how he cheated on every girlfriend he had and didn't care about her, but she didn't want to hear any of it.

"If he cheated, it's in his past just like it's in yours, Randy." She'd made a valid point and Randy couldn't argue against it, knowing he had a bad reputation backstage for his pussy patrol days. "People change and I trust him. Are you telling me that I shouldn't trust him because of his past? Because if that's the case, then I can't trust you."

Against better judgment, Randy had actually called her a ring rat and regretted saying it ever since that day. It'd been two years, but Randy still felt guilty because he would never get the image of her eyes glazing over with tears, the sheer hurt shining in them. Randy apologized to her profusely and Caralyn had given him the silent treatment for two months straight. When she finally did speak to him again, Randy nearly had a heart attack and swore he'd never hurt her again.

Randy was just glad Caralyn had stuck with him instead of going back to being John's personal assistant.

He wasn't stupid by any means though. Randy knew John was screwing around on Caralyn because he knew the man too well. He'd tried warning Caralyn of John's infidelity, but the woman had too big of a heart to actually believe John would cheat on her. Randy had caught the Bella twins sneaking into John's dressing room, along with Jillian, on more than one occasion whenever Caralyn left to come back to his. Randy would stand outside and hear some pretty interesting sounds that clearly told him what was going on behind the closed door, John was definitely having sex with more than just Caralyn. He had no idea how to tell Caralyn, knowing what would happen if he even approached the subject again, and decided he would let her figure it out for herself.

As much as it killed him, sometimes a person had to find things out the hard way, like their boyfriend screwing every woman in sight behind their back.

Caralyn glanced over at Randy, seeing he was deep in thought, his forehead scrunched up a little bit and his eyes looking straight head. She frowned, knowing he was probably thinking about his impending divorce from Samantha, still not believing what she'd found out. Samantha had a temper on her, Caralyn knew that, but to actually end a marriage over something that ridiculous…Caralyn knew there was more to it. She wasn't about to press Randy on the subject though, deciding that it wasn't any of her business.

Was it wrong to be in love with her best friend while she was still with another man he secretly despised? Of course it was, though Caralyn was too stubborn to actually admit it to her mind and heart, even as they screamed it at her. The truth was hard to swallow sometimes and Caralyn wasn't ready to do it, scared to death of what could happen. Randy didn't feel the same way about her as she did him and John made her happy for the most part, so why couldn't she just let her feelings for Randy go? Caralyn knew she loved John, but she wasn't in love with him because of how deep her feelings ran for Randy…because she was in love with a man she simply could not have.

'I'm such an idiot.' She thought miserably, pushing her other ear bud in her ear, just wanting to get lost in the music that engulfed her.

To make matters worse, John rarely came to Randy's dressing room because Randy had threatened him to stay away. So Caralyn had to always go track down John and nearly all the time he was either busy with a promo, going over ring techniques or doing appearances for the company. Very rarely did they ever get alone time, like her and Randy had, and that was because she wasn't John's personal assistant. Caralyn couldn't bring herself to leave Randy's side though, he was her best friend and that would never change no matter if she was with another man or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Randy pulled into the arena parking lot a few hours later and Caralyn had barely spoken three words to him. She simply stared out the window deep in thought and Randy wondered what was going through that beautiful head of hers. She always hid her feelings from him, always tried pretending like everything was peaches and cream, when in reality it wasn't. It killed Randy because the sadness in her eyes tore him apart, wishing she would just confide in him about how she felt.

He reached over and took her hand, breaking Caralyn out of her deep thoughts, and rubbed the top of it gently with his thumb. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly, not able to handle the silence anymore.

"Yeah, just tired." Caralyn smiled weakly, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Insomnia?" Randy guessed, knowing it wore her down whenever she didn't sleep and sometimes had to use sleeping pills just to get a few hours rest.

"You know me too well." She chuckled ruefully with a gentle sigh, slipping out of the car.

Randy somehow knew she felt the same way about him as he did her, or maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part. He honestly couldn't tell, Caralyn was so hard to read sometimes, which drove him to the brink of madness. Breaking out of his thoughts when a black window tinted SUV pulled up beside them in the parking lot, Randy felt his heart break at the smile that lit Caralyn's face at the sight of her boyfriend. He really wanted to get out of his own SUV and just pound the hell out of John because he knew what he was doing to Caralyn, but refrained.

John Cena stepped out of the SUV, wearing his patented orange shirt with baggy blue jean shorts and matching baseball cap. His arms were even bigger than Caralyn remembered, if that was possible, and had his orange wristbands on each wrist and biceps. His blue eyes instantly locked with teal orbs and John dropped his bag on the asphalt, immediately going toward his girlfriend. He hadn't seen her in a few days because she had appearances with Randy, attending being part of her job.

She ran into his arms and John lifted her up, her legs instantly locking around his waist as he spun her around in circles, their foreheads meeting. Caralyn couldn't help smiling, glad to be back in his arms and away from Randy, knowing this is where she belonged. She had to convince herself of that because John was fully available and Randy wasn't, a harsh reality pill Caralyn forced herself to swallow. Right now though, her eyes were for her boyfriend as his lips instantly captured hers, her arms wrapping around his neck, accidentally knocking his hat off. John chuckled, not minding as he tightened his huge arms around her small frame, pressing her back against the SUV as his lips devoured hers whole.

"Damn I missed you, babe." He mumbled against her lips, growling softly, rubbing his nose lightly against hers.

"I missed you too." She murmured softly, running her fingers over his thin brown hair, moaning when his lips descended on hers again.

One thing John did make Caralyn feel was desire and passion, her body igniting with fire as soon as his lips captured hers, making her head spin. There was absolutely no problem as far as sex went, it was explosive and powerful whenever they came together, which wasn't too often these days. Caralyn giggled when John began raining kisses all over her face, moving to her neck and ears, knowing she was very ticklish unless his kisses were chaste. Right now, his lips barely brushed against her skin, causing her to do a full body shiver, and shook her head when John smirked at her.

"What are you doing here?" He suddenly asked, pulling away from her slightly, not even noticing the jealous filled eyes of Randy Orton. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here until later." His voice was a little gruff, having not expected his girlfriend's untimely arrival.

He had a session planned and she ruined it by showing up, knowing he would have to explain to Jillian why he disappointed her. They usually met in the deep bowels of the arena, where nobody could hear their session take place, especially Jillian's screeching. Such good pussy gone to waste, John sighed as he set his girlfriend on her feet and swiped his hat from the ground, slipping it back on.

"I didn't know when we'd get here and Randy decided to come straight to the arena instead of going to the hotel first." That was unusual for Randy, though Caralyn wasn't questioning it, raising a slow eyebrow. "What does it matter if I'm here early?" Caralyn was somewhat confused by the abrupt question, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Do you have to be somewhere without me?"

"Nah babe, you know it ain't like that." John sighed, not wanting to upset her when they'd barely seen each other in the past couple weeks. "I was just curious, you know how I roll."

Caralyn didn't know what came over her, but his question had seriously angered her and she wasn't sure why. It was almost as if he was trying to hide something from her, but Caralyn immediately doused that accusation, knowing it was because of Randy she'd thought that way lately. She secretly wanted John to cheat on her so that way she had an excuse to be with Randy. It wasn't fair to her boyfriend and Caralyn felt like a heartless bitch, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"I'll see you later, Cara." Randy cut in, waving at her before heading inside the arena, needing to pump some iron to get his aggression out. Before he unleashed it on John Cena and ended up in prison for attempted murder.

John cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, knowing Randy didn't approve of him being with Caralyn, but he honestly didn't care. Who was Randy to tell him who he could and could not be with? John hated him just as much, but suppressed his hatred because he didn't want to upset Caralyn, knowing how close she and Randy were. He didn't mind it too much, though whenever Randy stepped over the line and got into their business, John instantly put a stop to it.

"I'm glad you came early." John wanted the attention back on him, gently taking Caralyn's chin in his hand, forcing her eyes to meet his again. "I was just wondering why you were here so early and I'm glad you're here." That was a little white lie, but John had to do what he had to do, running his finger down her cheek. "I've missed you, babe."

Caralyn sighed, having watched Randy practically stalk into the arena, knowing John showing up had upset him. "I know you did, I missed you too." She said, truly meaning it because John got her mind off of Randy nine times out of ten, especially when he kissed her again. "You sounded kind of…I don't know…agitated that I was here sooner than you expected…" She was losing her mind and immediately reached up to cup his face in her hand, those blue eyes searing her. "I'm sorry."

John chuckled and lifted her up once more, sitting her on the hood of his SUV and stood between her legs, loving how the blue skinny jeans clung to her every curve. "I know baby girl, don't worry about it. You know I love your fire." He smirked when she blushed, the roses blooming in her cheeks, and growled before kissing her hungrily again.

She was so confused, wondering how she could be in love with Randy, yet John's kisses lit her on fire? It didn't make any sense and Caralyn was sick of rationalizing it, loving the warmth that radiated from his huge body. She loved his arms, Caralyn thought they were too big, but John had worked out ever since he was fifteen years old. He'd busted his ass for years to acquire the body he had and it was all natural; he refused to take any steroids or juice himself up.

"Damn Caralyn, you look so hot…"

John could feel the pulsating needs in the confines of his jean shorts, wondering if his girlfriend would be opposed to having an impromptu right in the parking lot. He growled, his lips leaving hers to travel down her throat, his huge hands running up and down her sides in a gentle caress. If he couldn't have Jillian, then Caralyn would have to do, which John didn't mind in the least. Not like he couldn't give Jillian a call later on that night after the show, knowing Caralyn was probably going back to the hotel to sleep off her jetlag.

"Not out here…" Caralyn breathed out, feeling John pull back as their eyes locked, both smoldered over with desire for each other. "You know I don't like doing it where everyone can see."

John had an adventurous side to him while Caralyn refused to explore hers, which irritated him to say the least. This was a man who enjoyed streaking through the arenas, not minding his nudity in the slightest, not ashamed of his body. Caralyn was very modest and proper, they were opposites almost in every way, though somehow John was drawn to her. He didn't know what it was about Caralyn, but he had to have her as his no matter what.

"Fine, you're no fun." He grumbled, pulling away reluctantly and helped her off the hood of his SUV, once again wrapping his strong arms around her. "I'm glad I ran into you because there's somethin' I wanna talk to you about later tonight after the show."

John had been thinking for the past few weeks and decided what he wanted to do about his relationship with Caralyn, hoping she was on board. Jillian would definitely have to wait because John was guaranteeing getting a lot of sex for what he was about to talk to Caralyn about. He knew Caralyn loved him and was tired of holding back because he truly did love her as well, her pussy just wasn't enough to keep him a one woman man.

As far as John was concerned, whatever Caralyn didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"About what?" Caralyn asked, mildly bewildered by the sudden change, seeing how serious John was. "John, is everything okay?" She asked hesitantly, wondering if he wanted to end their relationship, the feeling making her heart nearly plummet to her stomach.

"Everything is fine, baby girl, I promise." John assured her with a smile, kissing her lips softly, lingeringly. "We just really need to talk. I have a match in the main event. Have dinner with me tonight afterwards." He softly commanded, tucking a stray strand of her honey blonde hair behind her ear tenderly. "Please?" He took her hand in his own, giving them a gentle squeeze, letting her know that this was a going to be a good talk.

Caralyn couldn't deny him anything and nodded, knowing they really did have to talk and spend some time together. If this was going to work, Caralyn had to be a part of John's life more both inside and outside of the company. Right now, she felt like a fling because of how rarely they saw each other, though she also didn't want to make John feel guilty over his success. That wasn't fair to him because he worked so hard and gave one hundred percent in everything he did, whether it was movies, music or wrestling.

"You don't even have to say please, I've missed you and whatever you want to talk about, I'm ready for it." Caralyn stated, feeling him lace their fingers together. "What time do you want to meet in the parking lot?"

John thought about it for a few seconds, knowing they couldn't leave until the show was fully over with. "How about eleven? I know you'll probably end up taking a nap in Orton's dressing room." He tried keeping the bitterness out of his voice, but John couldn't help it, the jealous monster seeping out.

Caralyn ignored it and simply wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing a soft kiss to his shirt covered chest. "You know me well, but actually the jetlag isn't that bad. I don't know if it's the music that's helping or what, but I don't feel sick like I usually do." She was thankful for that because jetlag was hell on earth to deal with.

"Really?" John grinned, knowing it was his idea for her to use the music, kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad it's working for you, baby girl. I don't like it when you feel sick." Hell sometimes John even got jetlag, though he never showed it or complained, knowing it was a part of the whole traveling stipulation in doing what he loved for a living.

"I know you worry about me and I think it is the music. I've been doing exactly what you said." Caralyn knew that would make him feel good, giggling when he tightened his arms around her body, enjoying the embrace. "How did you come up with that idea anyway?"

"Intuition." John rumbled softly, his mouth right by her ear, and smirked when he felt her shiver against him again. "Cold?"

"You know damn well I'm not cold whenever I'm around you." She retorted with a snort, squealing out when John suddenly lifted her over his shoulder caveman style, giggling. "Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena!"

"Oh man, she busted out the full name." He groaned jokingly and slid his hand up her leg to grab a nice handful of her pert ass, practically purring. "Damn you have such a fine ass, babe."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Caralyn simply reached down and pinched his own ass, causing John to nearly drop her as he yelped in surprise. "Turnabout is fair play, Mr. Cena." She shot back, causing him to stare at her through narrowed blue eyes, pure evil intentions swirling through them.

"Is that right, Ms. Nichols?"

He slowly began stalking toward her, watching Caralyn back away, chuckling wickedly when her back hit the SUV, towering over her. She was small compared to him and John loved it because he felt powerful whenever he was with her and strong. He gripped her waist and lifted her up again, her legs wrapping around him instinctively, seeing how wide her teal eyes became.

Chuckling huskily, John grabbed both of her wrists in one large hand, placing them in front of her and proceeded to blow raspberries all over her neck and chest, her squeals of delight pure music to his ears. He loved her laughter. It was one of the many things that drew John to her, especially when she became his personal assistant.

He'd fought tooth and nail with Vince after Caralyn agreed to go back to Randy, not wanting to lose her services, but Vince was resolute. Vince simply said it was Caralyn's decision and that made John angry, which is why he'd started cheating on her because she'd chosen Randy over him. He was going to try to stay faithful for once, but as soon as Caralyn chose Randy over him, all bets were off because John knew that she had deep feelings for Randy.

That was all going to change soon enough and John smirked against her soft skin before lifting her up over his shoulder, carting her into the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After managing to pry herself away from John, Caralyn made her way down the hall toward the cafeteria, just needing some space from him. They'd made out for the past three hours and her lips were chapped, which made Caralyn smirk. The man could definitely kiss, there was no use denying it, though that still didn't stop her from feeling guilty about Randy. Hell the man was married, why should she feel guilty about anything she did with her boyfriend?

Caralyn smiled at the sight of her good friend, Sheila Runes, who was currently dating Ted DiBiase JR. Sheila was one of the hair dressers for the WWE, though she also helped with makeup whenever they had a live show on television. Everyone had to look their absolute best and Sheila enjoyed making that happen, even though she was quite the beauty herself. Sheila stood at five foot nine and had the most beautiful violet colored eyes, which weren't contacts like everyone thought. She had waist length brunette hair that was streaked with blonde, having it up currently in two chopsticks to keep it out of her way.

Currently, Ted had Sheila pinned against the wall in a heated kiss, her long legs wrapped around his muscular waist, his hands running up and down her sides. Sheila wore a simple form fitting red shirt with skinny blue jeans, which she knew drove Ted absolutely crazy. Caralyn knew the woman enjoyed screwing with him every chance she got, but that was Sheila's charm.

Ted growled hungrily, completely oblivious to the company behind them, and delved his tongue inside the warm recesses of Sheila's mouth, tasting her. They'd been dating for about six months and he knew he loved this woman unconditionally because he could never stop thinking about her. Those violet eyes haunted his thoughts and dreams day and night, it was almost as if she'd put a spell on him.

She already knew she was in love with him, though Sheila was having a hard time saying those three simple words. She didn't want to scare Ted away, which is why she refused to say it until he said it first. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy his attacks, which currently she was thoroughly savoring, not able to get enough of him. Their tongues dueled together, battling each other, even though they both reached maximum heat because Sheila could feel it building between her thighs. If he didn't watch it, she would be going to his dressing room and demanding Ted to put the fire out that he started.

Her fingers delved in his short blonde hair, gripping it tightly as the kiss grew more heated, both of them completely lost in each other. That was until a throat cleared behind them, the kiss reluctantly breaking. Sheila instantly turned four shades of red at the sight of her best friend and buried her face in Ted's neck; he simply couldn't stop laughing at her.

"Shut up, that's not funny." Sheila grumbled, smacking him on the arm lightly, and that just made him laugh harder.

"You both looked like you were ready to maul each other in the hallway." Caralyn smirked when Sheila blushed even more, giggling uncontrollably. "I figured I'd better say something before you ended up ripping each other's clothes off."

"CARALYN!" Sheila gaped, not believing her friend just said that, and turned nearly purple with embarrassment. "Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that!"

Caralyn didn't look the least bit fazed, tilting her head slightly when Ted couldn't stop laughing. "I was about ready to walk over and ask what it tastes like because of how far your tongues were shoved down each other's throats." She said sweetly and Sheila groaned, Ted slowly lowering her to her feet.

"Have I told you to kiss my ass lately?" Sheila demanded, folding her arms in front of her chest, though she couldn't stop smiling when Ted wrapped his arms around her.

"At least three times a day." Caralyn replied, her teal eyes flashing wickedly. "And no, I don't kiss anyone's ass, not even my best friend's." Randy was her best friend as far as a man went, but Sheila was like a sister to Caralyn, both of them having started in the company together.

Sheila rolled her eyes and broke away from Ted, walking over as the girls embraced briefly. "You're such a bitch." She grumbled, causing Caralyn to grin with pride.

"Of course I am, wench. You didn't just figure that out, did you?"

Sheila laughed and sighed when Ted pulled her into his arms, softly kissing her. "I have to go work out, Shel. Meeting in my room later?" He asked hopefully, running his finger lightly down her cheek, his eyes devouring her whole. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh you will eh?" Sheila tapped her chin in thought, pretending to contemplate it. "How exactly?"

Ted chuckled, his voice dropping an octave. "Well first I'd kiss your lips." He did. "Then I'd slowly travel down your neck…" He could feel her breaking out in shivers as she began melting against him, his huge strong hands running slowly down her sides while caressing her neck with his soft lips. "To your throat…" He rumbled, feeling her head tilt back and smirked, deciding torturing her was simply too much fun. "Then I'd slowly make my way down-"

"Okay that's QUITE enough." Caralyn interrupted, pulling a heated Sheila away from Ted, shaking her head. "If you do anymore, she's going to light on fire and you won't get to your workout. You've already put on a show, now get moving." She ordered, jamming her thumb behind her shoulder in a signal it was time for him to go so Sheila could cool down.

Sheila stopped Ted before he could walk away and cupped his face, bringing his lips down to crash against hers in a heated, soul searing kiss, leaving both of them craving more. "I'll be there." She promised, rubbing her nose against his and laughed when Caralyn groaned from behind, already yanking her away from Ted again.

"I look forward to it." He chuckled and winked before walking down the hallway, leaving the girls alone to have their gossip.

"I swear, you two are going to be the death of each other." Caralyn stated, already walking down the hallway with Sheila, shaking her head.

"Yeah what a way to go though!" Sheila enthusiastically pointed out, still incredibly flushed from what Ted had done to her only minutes ago.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom and have a moment or are you okay?"

"Shut up, you make it sound like you've never sucked face with Cena in the hallway." Sheila defended, folding her arms in front of her chest, the roses in her cheeks fully bloomed.

The smile on Caralyn's face suddenly faltered and a frown replaced it, causing Sheila to stop, turning her friend to face her. "Not lately we haven't." It was actually weird considering when Caralyn first started dating John, she couldn't get five minutes to herself without the man's hands all over her body. "I know he's been insanely busy though."

"Yeah, he's balancing doing movies and wrestling, the man is crazy." Sheila stated the obvious, though she could see something else in Caralyn's eyes that bothered her. "Let's go outside and talk for a few minutes."

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Caralyn asked, her voice solemn at the thought of John distancing himself from her lately, not to mention her battling feelings involving Randy.

Sheila smiled softly and wrapped a comforting arm around her best friend's shoulders, shaking her head. "I always have time for you and the show doesn't start for several more hours. I'm bored, entertain me!" She mock pleaded, both girls sharing a laugh, though Caralyn's was less fervent.

They arrived outside and sat on one of the equipment trunks, one of their favorite places to go so they could have their time alone. Caralyn stared down at her lap, clasping her hands together, while Sheila sat there waiting patiently for her talk. They came here when they wanted nobody else eavesdropping on their conversations. Caralyn knew she could trust Sheila with anything, including her true feelings, which is why she never kept anything from the woman.

"Come on honey, it can't be that bad." Sheila coaxed when Caralyn still didn't talk, taking her, trying to comfort her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know I won't tell a soul."

"I know that." Caralyn's voice was quiet, low, distant.

The truth was Caralyn had no idea where to start as far as telling Sheila about her feelings regarding Randy. She'd done her best to bury them, but ever since Randy spilled to her that he was divorcing Samantha earlier that day, something snapped inside of her. It was almost like those were the words that opened the Randy file in her mind and now she couldn't close it, no matter how hard she tried.

"What's going on, Car?" Sheila asked softly, eyebrows furrowing when her friend looked even sadder than before, if that was possible. "Please, you're killing me here."

Taking a deep shaky breath, Caralyn slowly looked up from her lap and looked over at Sheila, tears burning in her teal eyes. "I'm in love with Randy." She whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment and buried her face in her hands, beginning to cry.

Sheila sat there in complete shock, not believing what Caralyn just said, and blinked several times while Caralyn cried her heart out. "I…Uhhh…Come again?" She couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment, wanting to make sure she'd heard Caralyn correctly. "Is it a figment of my imagination or did you just say you were in love with Randy?"

"I am." Caralyn sniffled, wiping her tears away and felt like the biggest piece of garbage on the planet. "I don't understand it either. I mean…God I've been with John for how long now? I mean granted we've had space lately, but…what the fuck is wrong with me, Lia?"

Honestly, Sheila had no unearthly clue what to say to Caralyn, still in shock by what she just revealed. "How long have you felt this way about Randy?" She finally asked, taking the chopsticks out of her hair as it cascaded down her back in blondish brunette waves.

"Honestly?" When Sheila nodded, Caralyn knew she was going to hate herself for this later, but had to get her feelings out. "Since before his marriage to Samantha." That name left a bad taste in her mouth, though Caralyn ignored it. "I'm a bad person, I shouldn't be in love with a man that isn't available! More importantly, I have a man already!"

"So let me see if I got this straight," Sheila paused, after several minutes of silence between them. "You were in love with a man you watched get married and stood up in his wedding?" When Caralyn nodded sadly, Sheila immediately pulled her into her arms, hugging her best friend close. "God Car, I had NO idea. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was pointless at the time. He was married and happy with her, I didn't want to ruin his happiness over my stupid feelings." She sniffled more, wiping more tears away and smiled watery when Sheila procured a tissue from her pocket. "He told me today at breakfast that him and Samantha are getting a divorce. And all those feelings that I'd tried shutting out are suddenly rushing back and I can't stop them, but I know I have to."

Sheila sighed heavily, knowing Caralyn made several good points, but she was a firm believer in following her heart. "You can't ignore what you truly feel, Car." She said truthfully, running her hand up and down the woman's back, trying to calm her down. "No matter how hard it may be, eventually it will eat you inside and out." She slowly pulled back, staring into those tear filled teal eyes, frowning. "Do you love John?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with John?"

Caralyn opened her mouth to say yes, but the tears started flowing even harder, giving Sheila her silent answer. She loved John so much, but being in love with him was a completely different story. So many times she tried to make herself fall in love with him, to give herself completely, but Randy had already lurked in the far recesses of her mind.

When she should've been dreaming of John, instead Randy was there, making sweet passionate love to her and telling her he loved her. He'd said he loved her before, but it was only as friends and Caralyn wondered just how much longer she could put up with this charade before finally spilling her true feelings. It would only be a matter of time unless Caralyn did something drastic, which she'd given serious contemplation to quitting just so she could distance herself from Randy.

"I don't know what to do." Caralyn whispered in defeat, lowering her head again and tried to stop crying. "This isn't fair to John…"

"Stop thinking about everyone else." Sheila ordered, suddenly grabbing Caralyn by her shoulders, their eyes locking. "What do YOU want, Car?"

Caralyn sighed heavily, chewing her bottom lip in thought. "I want to be happy." That was the truth of everything, the one thing she'd neglected herself for so many years, even though John did make her happy, though not completely. "I just want to feel complete."

"Then make it happen, no matter the cost." The passion and fire in Sheila's voice caused Caralyn to smile softly, blessed to have such a great friend in her life.

"I want to try making things work with John." That was also the truth, even though Caralyn was in love with Randy. "He wants to have dinner with me tonight, says he has something to talk to me about. He sounded serious."

"John serious?" Sheila didn't believe that for a second because she fully believed there wasn't a serious bone in the man's body. "That's not like him, everything okay between you two?"

"Well…we've been distant lately, but…I don't know. I just don't know anymore, Lia. I'm so tired of feeling like my world is falling apart. I just want it to stop you know?" When Sheila nodded, Caralyn cracked a small smile, silently thanking her for being on her side. "I meant what I said though, I want to make things work with John…unless he's planning on ending things."

Sheila blinked, wondering if that's what John wanted to talk about at dinner, frowning. "Do you think he does?" She asked almost hesitantly, watching as Caralyn shrugged her shoulders, honestly not having a clue. "I doubt he would take you out to dinner to tell you he wanted to end things, Car. John isn't like that, I don't think…" Honestly, Sheila had no idea who John was because the man had hardly spent time around her, always busy or being distracted.

"It's half and half really." Caralyn said openly, wrapping her arms around herself and stared up at the starry night sky as the sun began setting on the horizon. "If he does, then it wasn't meant to be obviously. It'll hurt, but not as much as if it was Randy." Caralyn hopped off of the equipment trunk and walked back inside the arena, leaving Sheila sitting there in bewilderment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Randy paced back and forth in his dressing room, trying to stop the irritation that was slowly consuming his body. His ears were quickly turning red and felt like they were on fire, that's how angry he was. Jealousy affected people differently and right now, Randy felt like going down to John's dressing room, kicking the door off the hinges and beating the man within an inch of his life.

Randy wasn't stupid by any means; he knew exactly what John was doing and who John was screwing, but always found it hard to prove it. John was slick because Randy had tried several times to make Caralyn catch him in the act with Jillian, but the asshole had always been two steps ahead of him. Growling, Randy scrubbed a hand over his bald head in frustration and stopped pacing when the door opened, Caralyn walking in.

"Hey, where you been?" Randy asked quietly, watching her walk over to sit down on the couch, dragging her laptop out.

"Talking to Sheila and catching up with John." Caralyn smiled up at him, hiding the obvious sadness she felt, and fired her laptop up because she had to finish up Randy's schedule for the week.

"Right." Randy cleared his throat and walked over, sitting beside her, watching as her fingers began flying over the keys smoothly. "How's Sheila and Ted doing?"

Caralyn couldn't help giggling, causing Randy's eyebrow to raise. "Sorry, I can't help laughing. They were making out in the hallway and, I swear to god, I thought they were going to swallow each other whole."

As much as he didn't want to, Randy couldn't help chuckling along with her, knowing how much Ted and Sheila liked each other. Hell, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves for five minutes whenever they were around. He was truly happy for them and hoped Ted didn't screw it up because Sheila was definitely a one of a kind woman, just like Caralyn.

"That bad eh?"

Caralyn laughed harder, nodding. "Oh yeah, I had to literally stop Ted from engulfing Lia in flames. I swear that man is going to be the death of her." She shook her head and continued typing, glancing down the list of autograph sessions and appearances he had over the next month.

"Or she'll be the death of him." Randy countered with a grin, suddenly feeling better now that Caralyn was with him and not her douche bag boyfriend.

"No doubt about that, hell they'll probably be each other's beginning and end, which is how it should be when you're as in love as those two." Caralyn stated, leaning further back against the couch as she continued typing. "Did you get your workout in and in-ring practice?" She asked, glancing over at him after pressing save, not wanting to lose any progress of her work.

"A bit, worked out more than anything."

Though Caralyn had no idea why he'd spent the majority of his time working out. It was either that or beat the hell out of John, which he knew would upset Caralyn, so working out was indeed the better of the two choices. Randy didn't want to wipe that smile from her face, not noticing the sadness in her eyes because he was too involved in his own, wishing there was something he could do to take her away from John.

"What are you doing tonight?" Randy suddenly asked after a few moments of silence between them, trying to break the tension a little. "I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner and maybe a movie."

Caralyn bit her bottom lip, a sigh escaping her as she closed the lid of her laptop, having finished the remainder of his schedule. She was always at least two weeks ahead, not wanting to fall behind in her work, though Caralyn still had a ton of calls to make to hotels and whatnot. Not to mention pick up his script from the writers and grab the man something to eat so he didn't starve.

"Actually, I have plans with John tonight." Caralyn inwardly cringed at the look that flashed in Randy's blue eyes, suddenly lowering her eyes to her lap. "He wants to take me out to dinner, says he has something to talk to me about…" She knew how much Randy despised John, so Caralyn tried not making it a habit to mention her boyfriend around her best friend.

"I see." Randy's ears were beginning to burn again as he stood up from the couch, wearing just his black wrestling tights, the small muscles twitching in his arms. "Maybe some other time then…"

Her heart broke from how rejected he sounded, but Caralyn couldn't help if her boyfriend wanted to take her out on a dinner date! "I'm sorry, but I don't see John that often and we haven't went on a date in awhile…" She tried explaining, but Randy turned his back to her to sift through his bag. "I mean, we could do something tomorrow if you want…"

Randy had to stop before he said something that would hurt her feelings, taking a deep breath. "Don't worry about it, Cara. Just enjoy yourself tonight, be happy." He then walked into the bathroom and shut the door, turning the shower on before slamming his fist as hard as he could into the mirror.

Caralyn didn't hear the sound because of the shower and frowned, knowing Randy was upset. Ever since Caralyn told him about her relationship with John, things between them hadn't quite been the same. Didn't he want her to be happy the way he'd been with Samantha while her heart shattered? Randy had no idea how hard it was for Caralyn to actually stand up in his wedding and watch the love of her life slip through her fingers to a woman who didn't even love him.

He never would either.

"Hey baby."

Caralyn's head snapped up when she heard that voice, smiling at the sight of John's head poking Randy's dressing room. "Hey." She immediately set her laptop aside and walked over, kissing him softly.

John groaned and immediately pulled her out of the dressing room into the hallway, knowing if he stepped a toe in Randy's dressing room, all hell would break loose. Caralyn's back hit the wall with John's big body pressed against hers as she gripped his purple shirt in her hands, their lips devouring each other's. Another thing Caralyn enjoyed about John was the fact that he could distract her from her thoughts, especially when his hands ran up and down her sides like they were doing now.

The way he kissed her, made her feel at that moment, made Caralyn fully believe he wouldn't be ending things with her anytime soon.

When they parted, Caralyn could barely breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly while staring in his slightly darkened blue eyes. "What was that for?" She managed to ask, feeling John press his forehead to hers, clasping her hands with his tightly. "John…"

"Just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight." He simply replied, kissing her lips softer this time and ran a finger down her cheek. "I love you, Caralyn."

Her heart nearly stopped at his words, not believing how affectionate and passionate he was being, the biggest smile lighting her face. "I love you too, John." She honestly did, though she wasn't in love with him and that's what killed her the most. "And yes we're definitely on for tonight. I can't wait."

"Good, I'll meet you in the parking garage…" When she shook her head, John raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. "Then where?"

"I have to go back to the hotel to shower and change, remember?"

"Baby, you look beautiful just the way you are." John assured her, though he knew Caralyn wanted to look special for him tonight, so he wasn't about to deny that. "Alright fine, what time are you leaving here then?"

"Probably around ten, that way I can get to the hotel and be ready by the time you are." She said, causing John to smile as they kissed again, his lips not able to get enough of hers. "Sound good?"

"Whatever my baby wants." John murmured in a husky voice, pulling away slightly when the door opened and Randy stood there, a scowl on his face.

"Cara, I need to talk to you." Randy stated, trying hard to keep his temper in check, though the scowl never left his face. "Now."

Sighing resignedly, Caralyn nodded and turned to face her boyfriend, smiling when he kissed her again. "Until tonight. Now go kick some ass." She winked and walked past Randy inside the dressing room, her heart incredibly lifted from earlier.

"I hope your ass is handed to you, Cena." Randy growled, knowing Caralyn couldn't hear him, and slammed the door in John's face before the man could say anything back. "Cara…"

"Randy, I already know what you're going to say and…" Her words trailed off, staring almost in shock at his hand, which was currently wrapped in a white towel, the blood seeping through. "My god what happened to your hand?" She rushed over and blinked when he pulled away from her, frowning. "Randy, you have to go to Larry immediately…"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, what the hell happened?" She demanded somewhat angrily, blinking when he growled at her. "Don't give me that attitude, Randall Keith Orton! Have you lost your damn mind?"

"No I haven't." He shot back curtly, folding his arms in front of his bare chest, which had little cuts on it from the glass in the bathroom. "But you have."

Teal eyes narrowed to slits as Caralyn stared back at her best friend, placing her hands on her hips. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She couldn't believe Randy had hurt himself, knowing what happened with Samantha must've finally gotten him.

"It's exactly what it fuckin' means, Cara, or are you deaf too as well as blind?" He snarled, keeping his distance because he was seeing red right now.

"I'm not blind or deaf, you asshole!" She shouted, gritting her teeth, tempted to slap the taste out of his mouth. "I can't believe you just said that to me!"

Randy couldn't take it anymore and gripped her shoulders harshly, his eyes lit with blue fire. "He's fucking around with Jillian, don't you see that? Don't you see that he's NO good for you, Caralyn? He's cheating on you!" He practically bellowed and groaned when she shoved him away as hard as she could, the tears in her eyes breaking his heart.

"No he's not." She whispered, blinking as huge tears cascaded down her cheeks. "You just don't want to see me happy, Randy. I'm sick of it. I know Samantha hurt you, but that gives you no right…"

He immediately cut her off. "This isn't about Sam!" He growled, wishing he could do something to knock sense into her, the pain shining in his own eyes. "This has nothing to do with my wife, Caralyn." His voice had grown considerably quieter, just wanting to kiss her breathless before she could say another word, but Randy refrained. "I'm trying to make you understand…"

"Understand?" Caralyn growled and shoved him away again, not wanting him to touch her in any way, her heart breaking piece by piece. "Understand what, Randy? Understand the fact you can't deal with me being happy? Understand the fact that you stand there and accuse John of such asinine things when you yourself have cheated in the past? Why do you insist on lying to me? Why don't you want me being happy?" She started crying, not able to stop the tears from falling, and stepped back when he went to touch her.

"Cara…"

"No, don't you dare call me that, Orton!" She snapped, wiping her tears away angrily, not believing he would actually hurt her again. "I can't believe you just stood there and called me deaf and blind, when I'm neither of those things! All because you can't deal with the fact that Samantha has probably cheated on you COUNTLESS times!"

Randy blanched, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?" He demanded, his voice dropping an octave or two.

Barking out a harsh laugh, Caralyn shook her head and walked over, shoving her laptop in her bag. "Just exactly what I said, Orton. You stand there and claim my boyfriend, who loves me, is cheating on me. Yet you don't even know your own perfect wife has been fucking around on you since before you guys got married. I know she has because I saw her and your best man, Kyle, sneak into a goddamn closet at your wedding reception! Yet I didn't say anything because number one, it's none of my goddamn business and number two, you wouldn't have believed me anyway." She slung her laptop bag and purse over her shoulder, the tears still falling. "See, I wasn't going to say anything because I would never want to hurt someone I claim to be one of my best friends, which you are. But if you want to know the truth, here it is: Samantha doesn't want to go on the road with you anymore because she's screwing guys left and right in your bed." She snorted in disgust, watching as Randy's face turned to stone, knowing he didn't believe a word she said and honestly didn't care. "So before you stand there and judge me for who I'm with, take a look in the goddamn mirror."

He could only watch as Caralyn stalked out of his dressing room and plopped down with a thud on the couch, staring straight ahead. Samantha had cheated on him and hadn't stopped? Was Caralyn telling the truth or simply saying that to get back at him for what he said about John? Randy was confused and didn't know what to think or believe, knowing Caralyn wouldn't have said it unless it was true.

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to believe her words though, wondering why Samantha would cheat on him, when he gave her everything a woman could want. A beautiful house and all the love he could give whenever he came home from the road, which wasn't often. He was on the road two hundred and fifty days out of the year or more, Randy barely made it home for holidays because of how much traveling his job required. Randy couldn't believe this was happening and buried his face in his hands, knowing this impending divorce had just gone from bad to worse.

He would have to call Samantha out on it, there was no other option. There was no way that cheating bitch was getting a dime from him if she indeed committed infidelity, especially at their wedding reception! Randy had been so busy being congratulated and having fun with friends and family that he hadn't realize his bride had disappeared. He wondered why Kyle guided Samantha back into the reception hall when it was time to make toasts and she did look disheveled.

"FUCKING BITCH!" He suddenly roared and proceeded to tear his dressing room to shreds, venting his anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The entire ride back to the hotel, Caralyn couldn't stop the tears from falling, not believing the explosion that happened between her and Randy. She was tired of him trying to ruin her happiness with John though. Warning him repeatedly not to say anything about John if he didn't have any kind words, but Randy refused to listen. He hadn't mentioned John's cheating ways in a few months, but Caralyn knew Randy was adamant about proving to her John wasn't being faithful. Honestly, it was getting old and Caralyn was seriously contemplating going to Vince about returning her services back to John full time.

Just so she didn't have to hear Randy's tainted accusations.

Sighing heavily, Caralyn pulled into the hotel parking lot and cut the ignition, pressing her forehead against the steering wheel. She had to stop crying, this was supposed to be a great night for her and John. Caralyn didn't want to ruin it, scowling, and sat back up to wipe her tears away. Even though Caralyn was deeply in love with Randy, he was the biggest jerk in her eyes right now and Caralyn refused to think about him.

Tonight was about her and John.

Caralyn stepped out of the vehicle, pressing the lock button on her rental keys, heading inside to get ready. She had the perfect dress in mind and grinned at the thought of John seeing her in it, having seen it in a boutique store a few days ago. Randy had actually been with her when she modeled it for him and said she looked exquisite, which was the primary reason why she decided to buy it. And now she was about to show it off to John, her boyfriend, the man she should've modeled it for to begin with.

"I'm the lowest person alive." She muttered, sliding in the elevator and pressed the button, leaning back against the wall, trying to push Randy fully out of her mind.

Once inside the room, Caralyn busied herself getting ready for her date with John, desperately needing a shower. She stripped out of her clothes, grabbed her bag of toiletries and stepped under the hot sprays. Quickly washing her hair with her Dove shampoo and conditioner, Caralyn wanted to smell good. She poured some Dove body wash in her loofah sponge and coated her body in the suds, the smell of pomegranate permeating the air.

After showering, Caralyn brushed her teeth and hair, knowing she had time to let it air dry because she hated using a blow dryer. Towel drying her hair thoroughly, Caralyn decided to plug the curling iron in because she wanted her hair to have a little bounce that night. She tossed the towel aside and brushed her hair out, curling the ends of it and making sure her bangs remained in an angled style.

Once her hair was done, Caralyn applied light foundation, simple black eyeliner to bring out her teal eyes along with mascara and clear gloss that made her lips shimmer. The dress was very simple yet elegant all in one, made of pure satin and the color was a medium dark blush pink. It had a lustrous stretch satin sheath that began with a pleated scoop neckline above a fitted sheath skirt, bunched up around the waist for style.

It was sleeveless and went to her knees, hugging her curves and showing the beautiful body she had, though Caralyn really didn't notice. She stared in the mirror and fluffed her honey blonde hair over her shoulders, clipping a simple silver chain around her neck that had a black teardrop shaped onyx stone hanging from it. She added simple black onyx teardrop earrings that matched and slipped her black two inch stiletto heels on that strapped up her calves.

Just as she finished strapping the heels on, a knock sounded at Caralyn's door and the biggest smile lit her face, knowing it was John. She checked herself one last time in the mirror, grabbed her black purse that had her keycard, wallet and lip gloss in it before heading over to answer the door. Caralyn had to learn how to breathe again when those beautiful blue eyes met her before slowly taking her boyfriend in.

John wore a short sleeved buttoned up blue dress shirt that had white stripes down the sides and on the hems, the top two buttons undone along with black baggy cargo shorts. His hair was getting longer, which she adored, and the shirt brought out the blue in his eyes. A simple silver chain hung around his neck and he had his silver Rolex on his right wrist, one of the traditions every major Superstar in the WWE did. Whenever a wrestler received a Rolex, it meant they made the big time and that Rolex meant everything to John.

John honestly had to take a step back and stare at the beauty before him, the dress clinging to her like a second skin, though it still left plenty to the imagination. He honestly couldn't remember Caralyn being more beautiful except for maybe when she first became his personal assistant. No, he took that back, she was the most beautiful right in this moment than he'd ever seen her and John honestly was afraid to touch her. He didn't want to ruin the perfect image before him and knew he was going to make the right decision with what he had to talk to her about tonight.

"You look…unbelievably gorgeous." John knew that didn't do her justice and took her hand, pulling her against him very gently, his eyes locking with hers. "I don't even know what to say, you're taking my breath away. I don't wanna take you to dinner, I'd rather take you to bed and be a sinner. Run my hands up and down your body, slowly undress you with my hand. Lead you down on the bed as our lips touch, your legs wrapping around my waist as I give you my special brand."

Caralyn flushed deeply at his small rap, honestly missing him do that in the ring because it caused her heart to race. "Dinner first…" She trailed off, their lips mere inches from one another, feeling his hot breath against her face, his smell intoxicating her. "Unless of course you'd rather skip to dessert?"

Growling, John lifted her up with ease, holding one strong arm under her legs while his other was around her back, holding her princess style. "As tempting as that is, my beauty, we have an unfinished duty." They both laughed, John carrying her away from the hotel room before he changed his mind, said screw it all, and took her back inside to see just what was underneath the dress.

Unbeknownst to both of them, a pair of ice filled blue eyes watched their every move, his blood boiling as John blew raspberries on Caralyn's neck, making her giggle. Her laughter was music to his ears and yet made his heart feel heavy because he wasn't the one making her laugh. That should've been him carrying her off on a date, not John Cena.

Caralyn looked exquisite in that dress and had when she modeled it for him, causing a devious smirk to cross Randy's lips at the memory. It wasn't John who she chose to model it for, it was him and that made Randy believe in further Caralyn felt something more for him other than friendship. Anger coursed through every part of his big body and Randy couldn't get over the rage and jealousy he felt every time he saw Caralyn with John.

Randy silently hoped John did the right thing, in his mind, by shattering Caralyn's heart so he could pick up the pieces, so he could be with her. Randy knew that was very selfish because how much it would hurt Caralyn for John to end their relationship, which had been going strong for nearly three years. He knew that John was going to have to be the one to end the relationship or Caralyn was going to catch John in the cheating act. There was no way Randy was going to be the cause of their breakup, so he would have to sit back, waiting for the opportune moment when Caralyn finally opened her eyes and realized what kind of man John really was. No longer able watch the sickening love display between them, Randy stalked off to his hotel room alone, already missing Caralyn terribly.

Once John set her inside the passenger seat, Caralyn buckled up and smiled when John slipped behind the wheel, his lips softly kissing hers. "Mmm what was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything." She said, causing a smirk to spread across his handsome face.

"For an unforgettable night."

John fired the Dodge Challenger up and took off toward the restaurant, holding Caralyn's hand the entire time. She smiled back at him while he blasted music, honestly not minding it, though she couldn't help thinking of Randy again. What was it about that man that she just couldn't seem to shake?

That didn't make any sense to her because here she was about to go on a date with her boyfriend and yet she had another man on her mind. It didn't matter how incredible John looked, he wasn't Randy and that killed her inside. Caralyn wasn't sure if she could even look at Randy right now after their fight, but one thing was certain, he was on the forefront of her mind.

John could tell Caralyn was deep in thought about something and had overheard backstage she'd gotten into a heated argument with Randy. He wanted nothing more than to just put that punk out of his misery, knowing how Randy felt about Caralyn. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out; hell even a blind man could see and feel how much Randy wanted Caralyn. It wasn't going to happen, especially after tonight, because John was about to do something that would indemnify his future with Caralyn until they both died.

They arrived at the restaurant and John stepped out, opening the passenger door, extending his hand to her. "Come on baby, time to stuff our faces and enjoy." He winked, closing the door before wrapping a protective arm around her waist, guiding her inside.

The place was dressy casual, which matched both of their styles and John lead Caralyn to a quiet secluded table. He pulled the chair out for her and kissed her lips softly before sitting down in front of her, Caralyn smiling back at him with those sparkling teal eyes. That's one of the many reasons John was attracted to her, her eyes were hypnotic and he was shocked to find out they weren't contacts. Taking her hand, John ran his thumb over her hand gently, soothingly, wanting her to relax as much as possible.

"You're distracted." John finally broke the silence between them, causing Caralyn's eyebrow to raise.

"No I'm not." She argued softly, chewing her bottom lip when John released her hand, folding his arms in front of his chest. John knew her well and sometimes it annoyed Caralyn because she didn't want to tell him what happened between her and Randy. "I'm fine, my attention is all on you."

John chuckled softly and stood up, walking over to squat down in front of her. "You're cute when you're trying to lie to me." He reached up, running a finger down her cheek, not wanting to mess anything up. "Come on talk to me, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Caralyn sighed heavily and looked down at her lap, chewing her bottom lip nervously. Did she tell him about her fight with Randy or did she simply try to change the subject? She didn't want to ruin this evening between them and wondered why John was pushing to find out what troubled her. Turning to face him, instead of saying something, Caralyn cupped his face and passionately kissed him, his arms instantly wrapping around her as he stood up.

He lifted her and sat down in her chair with Caralyn sitting sideways on his lap, getting completely lost in each other. Her fingers massaged the back of his strong neck while one of his large hands slid up her midsection to cup her covered breast through the thin satin material, a soft moan escaping her. If this is what it took to distract her boyfriend then Caralyn was going to do it, thoroughly enjoying his hands running all over her body.

A throat cleared, causing their lips to reluctantly part from each other and Caralyn buried her face in his neck, face turning a deep crimson red. "What's up?" John had a Cheshire grin stretched on his face, not removing his hand from her breast and growled when the waiter stood there gaping. "If you got nothing to say, get the hell out of here. I paid a lot of money to have this area private."

"I-I…Can I take your orders?" The waiter stuttered out, blinking, averting his eyes from what was happening to his notepad.

"You want dinner or dessert?" He murmured in Caralyn's ear and she simply snuggled against him, chuckling wickedly. "Just bring both of us two steak dinners to go with a cheesecake." He watched the waiter scurry off, closing the door behind him since they were in a private room of the restaurant.

Caralyn slowly looked up at him and saw the hunger in his eyes, swallowing hard, moaning when his lips descended on hers. "John wait…" She breathed, pushing away to stare in his clouded blue eyes, pressing her forehead against his. "You wanted to talk to me about something, remember?" If he didn't tell her soon, Caralyn was going to explode from suspension.

John sighed heavily and closed his eyes momentarily, knowing this wasn't going to be easy, especially since he knew it would end up cutting into his sessions with Jillian. He didn't care at the moment, the only thing that mattered was this woman in his arms. As cold as it sounded, John wanted to ruin any connection between Caralyn and Randy before it grew into something more. He had to do this, there was no other option because he refused to let Caralyn slip through his fingers just so she could run into Randy's arms.

"I love you, Caralyn." He stated, kissing her lips softly. "I love you so much and I've missed you since I started doing all this other shit with my music and movies. I need to tell you something…or rather ask you something…" He trailed off, resting his forehead against hers again, holding her even tighter against him if that was possible. "I want you to be mine." He whispered, not trusting his voice at the moment because of how intense he felt at that moment.

"But I am yours, John." She reminded softly, looking confused by his words, wondering where he was going with this.

Growling softly, John shook his head as he pulled something out of his pocket, procuring a black velvet covered box, causing her eyes to widen. "No, I want you to be mine." He reiterated, placing the box in her hand as their eyes locked. "All of you. I want you to marry me, Caralyn. Make me the happiest man on the planet and be my wife."

Caralyn couldn't speak, think, breathe as her eyes lowered to the box in her hand, shakily flipping it open to reveal a simple three stoned diamond ring set on a silver band. This definitely wasn't something she expected and Caralyn couldn't help the tears from sliding down her cheeks. She also couldn't believe the answer that escaped her lips, knowing this the hardest decision she'd ever made in her life, but somehow she knew it was the right one.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following day, Caralyn walked down the hallway in a state of incredulity, not believing what happened with John. Was she really going to become Mrs. John Felix-Anthony Cena? Caralyn didn't talk to anyone that she passed, wearing a simple pair of black jeans with a long sleeved dark blue shirt, eyebrows furrowed together in thought. How could one night change so much in such a short amount of time?

It didn't make any sense!

She could feel the tears stinging her eyes and blinked them away, staring down at the beautiful three stoned diamond ring on her left ring finger, feeling even worse as it sparkled back at her. The heartache and pain flowed through every portion of her body and Caralyn suddenly felt like the world was crashing down around her, the ring feeling like it weighed a thousand pounds on her finger. Caralyn honestly thought John was going to end things with her last night, even after their session outside of Randy's room and the fight that ensued with her best friend.

But instead he proposed!

Caralyn honestly didn't know why she said yes. It was the biggest mistake of her life, but couldn't stop the word from escaping her lips. The moment just seemed too perfect and something she'd secretly hoped for to happen with Randy, only it was John. It was almost as if something corrupted and invaded her body, forcing her to accept his proposal against her will.

She couldn't back out of it now, Caralyn knew she was in this for good and there was no going back on her word. It killed her to know that she would never have a chance with Randy, knowing he was soon going to be single and she would have to watch him with another woman. This was fate's way of screwing with her and Caralyn silently hoped whoever made this happen suffered greatly.

Why was she being tormented like this? Was she meant to only watch as each woman Randy fell in love with broke his heart and took piece after piece of him? Was she only meant to be his best friend and supporter instead of his lover?

Apparently so and Caralyn felt sick to her stomach at the thought that she would be forever bound to a man she clearly wasn't in love with, the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Then again, maybe all of this was for the best; maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Randy could finally move on and find someone who could fully give themselves to him, who could make him happy. He deserved to be happy and, deep down inside, Caralyn knew she could never make him happy.

It was inevitable.

He was such a sweet, warm and caring man that had a tremendous mind and heart, not to mention he would help anyone in need for any reason. If someone needed the shirt off of his back, Randy would give it without a second thought or glance because that's just the type of person he was. Whereas John would look the other way and keep walking in the opposite direction, only caring about himself.

Sighing with a heavy heart, Caralyn stopped and leaned against the wall, blinking as the tears finally slid down her cheeks, not believing what she was about to do. How could she walk into Randy's dressing room after their blowup and tell him she'd accepted a marriage proposal from the man he despised most? Caralyn knew she was going to see pain and anger in those insane blue eyes that haunted her dreams every night, but also knew the news was eventually going to come out.

'Maybe I shouldn't tell him yet.' She thought solemnly, wiping away the tears that kept falling, sniffling.

She didn't want Randy hearing it from anyone else other than her though, no matter the consequences. After intense sex with John the previous night, celebrating their impending marriage, Caralyn made him promise not to tell anyone until she told Randy, having ignored his scowl. John reluctantly agreed and gave her one night because he didn't want to keep the fact he was marrying her a secret from everyone. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops of the tallest buildings and Caralyn would let him…once she got up the courage to tell Randy.

She cried harder and slid down the wall between two large crates, burying her face in her hands, knowing the commotion backstage would mask her small breakdown. How stupid could she possibly get to accept a marriage proposal from John when she was in love with Randy? This was supposed to be the happiest time of her life, being proposed to by her boyfriend, but instead Caralyn felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on repeatedly. John loved her, Caralyn knew that now more than ever, and that's what got her through these past few years.

He finally made the first move to escalate their relationship and they'd been together for so long, so how could Caralyn deny him marriage now? She wasn't in love with him, but knew that she could be happy with John as weird as it sounded. Caralyn could never be happy with Randy because he didn't feel the same way about her and never would. She wasn't good enough for him and Caralyn accepted it a long time ago; even though, ever since hearing of his impending divorce from Samantha had stirred all those old feelings that she'd locked away in a small box in the back of her mind to life.

After crying for a little while longer, Caralyn finally found the strength to push herself up to her feet, wiping her tears away as much as she could. They had to dry up because she knew what she had to do and, as hard as it was, Caralyn knew it was the right thing. It wasn't going to be easy, but Caralyn was already spoken for and the proof was on her left ring finger, glittering under the lights of the hallway. Even she had to admit, the ring was breathtaking and it made Caralyn feel a little better knowing that John picked this piece out specifically for her.

She'd made the right decision by accepting the proposal, Caralyn had to grow up and realize that Randy would never be hers. John wanted to marry her and make her happy, what was so wrong with that? She walked down the hallway admiring her ring and arrived outside of Randy's dressing room, staring at the name sprawled in black lettering on the door.

This was it. Caralyn knew what she had to do and swallowed hard, taking a few deep breaths before pushing the door open. She stopped in the doorway and watched as Randy paced back and forth, knowing he was getting ready for an upcoming match that night, the door closing gently behind her.

"Hey Randy." She greeted softly, jolting him out of his pacing, their eyes locking.

"Hey." He gruffly replied, his voice low, actually not believing Caralyn had shown up tonight.

After what he saw the previous night, Randy knew she wouldn't be a heartbroken mess and his proof was standing right in front of him. Her eyes were a little red, but that was probably from lack of sleep, his jaw tightening at the thought of John keeping her up all night long. He closed his eyes briefly to push that image out of his mind, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of John touching her, and knew he had to keep his emotions in check. Randy couldn't shake the feeling that something transpired between Caralyn and John when he took her out for dinner, remembering hearing Caralyn's laughter while John carried her out to the car. It wasn't in his favor because she wasn't running into his arms crying her heart out over John ending their relationship.

Caralyn raised an eyebrow at the sound of his voice, knowing it was lower than usual, and wondered what happened. 'Probably Samantha.' She thought sadly, wanting to kill that whore for hurting her best friend, honestly wishing she could give Randy a hug. "Is everything okay?" She asked, feeling the tension building in the dressing room and walked over to sit on the couch, setting her laptop bag down.

Randy clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides, anger consuming him because Caralyn was obviously hiding something from him. She wasn't acting like her normal chipper self, but then again they had gotten into a huge fight the previous night. He thought maybe, hoped, that the fight would've ruined her night with John, but no such luck. Randy knew he was an asshole for actually wanting her night ruined with her boyfriend, but he also knew what and who John was doing behind her back.

Turning to say something, the words died on Randy's lips when he turned around, his eyes catching what Caralyn was trying to hide. The light hit it just right and reflected off of the diamonds, a huge lump forming in his throat at the sight of it. He blinked several times, hoping he was seeing things, while Caralyn pulled her laptop out. Acting as if there wasn't a three stoned diamond ring on her left ring finger, Caralyn was engaged and that was the harsh reality of the situation. Randy could feel the chunks rising in this throat and began trembling from head to toe, his face turning red.

"What the fuck is THAT?" He demanded, pointing at the ring on her finger, and watched as Caralyn jumped at the timbre of his voice.

Caralyn immediately looked down and bit her bottom lip, mentally cursing for not putting the ring away before getting to work on Randy's schedule. This isn't how Caralyn wanted him to find out, she was going to wait until after his match was over with and had wanted to sit him down to explain things. There was no way to deny or hide it now, the truth was out and Caralyn had to answer for it. No matter how much she wanted to turn back the clock and say no instead of yes to John's proposal, Caralyn knew she couldn't.

"It's my engagement ring." She finally said, breaking the tension between them, twisting the ring around her finger absentmindedly. "John proposed to me last night during dinner and…I accepted." That last part Caralyn said in barely above a whisper, not trusting her voice for fear of it cracking and adverted her teal eyes to the floor, her shoes suddenly more interesting than the steely gaze Randy shot her.

Shaking his head, Randy couldn't believe how stupid he'd been to actually believe their friendship could build into something more, especially now that Caralyn was engaged to marry John. He couldn't believe she would actually be stupid enough to accept the proposal! Then again, what did he honestly expect? They'd been together for a few years now and John wasn't the type to let something he considered his go easily.

The man was cheating on her behind her back and Caralyn had no idea, which made him feel nauseous. Randy wasn't going to tell her because she wouldn't believe him, especially after their blowup the previous night. He wanted her to come to him when she was ready for the truth, when John finally broke her heart.

John had gotten really good at sneaking around with Jillian, which didn't bode well for Randy. He wanted to capture a few minutes of John with Jillian on his phone so he could show solid proof to Caralyn, but so far it wasn't happening. It was sickening, but Randy couldn't do anything about it, knowing Caralyn was a grown woman capable of making her own decisions. It wasn't his place to tell her, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Randy wanted to tell her and make her his forever. He wanted to be the one to get down on one knee, take her hand in his and profess his love to her before slipping an even bigger and gorgeous ring on her finger. He wanted to stare in her eyes as they stood at the altar, her hands in his in a beautiful white dress, and slip a ring on her finger that promised to be faithful and true to only her for the rest of his life.

It wasn't going to happen though because she was getting married to a man who didn't even love or deserve her, only pretending to. Sighing heavily, Randy ran a hand through his hair and shook his head in sheer disappointment, knowing what he had to do. As hard as it was, Caralyn was his best friend and she had stood next to him on his wedding day, even after knowing Samantha was a lying cheating bitch, so Randy knew he had to do the same thing for her.

"Congratulations Cara, I mean that." He stated in a softer voice, not knowing what else to say honestly.

Just by the sound of his voice, Caralyn knew Randy was upset about the fact she was getting married to John. What was she supposed to do though? She couldn't wait forever for him to fall in love with her because it was never going to happen!

She was supposed to be with John and Caralyn refused to leave behind a good man who wanted her, chancing a rejection from the man she wanted more than anything. Randy and Caralyn were just friends and nothing would ever come of it. John could make her happy and secure, but then again, Randy could if he felt the same way about her and that wasn't the case. Caralyn felt so torn on the inside, but on the outside she had a phony smile on her face, acting as if she was the happiest woman alive.

"Thanks." Caralyn could only mumble out and suddenly wanted to vacate the room, but knew she had work to get done first.

The tension in the air slowly began suffocating Randy and he knew he had to get out of there before he did something rash…like pull Caralyn from that couch and kiss her breathless. He wanted to knock some sense into her, do something to change her mind in marrying John, but Randy knew he couldn't. Caralyn hadn't tried to stop him from marrying Samantha, so what right did he have to ruin her happiness with the biggest scumbag on the planet?

None.

"I'll be back." Randy announced, watching her fingers fly over the keys again. "I need to go work out and talk to Ted."

Before Caralyn could comprehend what he said, Randy had already vacated the room and ran down the hallway as fast as he could. Finding the first trashcan he could find that was out of earshot from his dressing room, Randy doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach, groaning. He felt incredibly repellent after hearing the fact Caralyn was going to marry John, his heart shattering repeatedly. After Randy was sure nothing was left in his stomach, he finally regained his composure and headed toward Ted's dressing room. He felt like dying inside and had to talk to someone about this, to vent his anger and frustration out, knowing Ted would be all ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mmm Teddy…"

His warm lips caressed her ear, Ted loving the sound of Sheila's moans echoing around them, chuckling when she shivered. He ran the tip of his tongue up the length of her ear, her head tilting back while running her soft hands down his well chiseled bare chest in sheer ecstasy. Ted hated wearing shirts because they were too constraining against his muscular chest and arms, unless he absolutely had to, and there was definitely no complaints from Sheila. She loved it when Ted walked around in just his wrestling tights or, better yet, naked.

Ted moved his lips from her ear down her jaw line and back up to flick her lobe, emanating even deeper moans from her sweet mouth. Her nails slowly raked down his back and Sheila completely melted against him, her head leaning back more as the tips of her brunette blondish hair hit the counter she currently sat on. Ted wanted her at his eye level and had lifted her up, her legs parted so he could comfortably stand between them, and they were currently wrapped around his burly waist.

When her mouth parted, Ted couldn't take it anymore and pulled away from her neck, knowing they had to settle down soon or there would be issues. He would end up ripping all of her clothes off that beautiful body and screwing her right on this counter. That was such a delicious thought, envisioning Sheila's body pressed against him while he slid in and out of her willing body.

Why was this such a bad idea to stray from?

Capturing her lips, Ted kissed her sensually, his big hands massaging her sides. He groaned as her soft pink tongue slid between his lips into his mouth, deepening the kiss and intensified the amount of passion between them. Sheila was driving him absolutely insane, they nearly lost their heads with how much sexual tension flowed between their two bodies, wanting each other more than anything.

Ted growled and cupped her face in his hands, their tongues entwining, tasting each other and every time they kissed, it felt like the first time. Sheila gripped his huge biceps to steady herself, feeling Ted rising against her crotch and thigh, her hands moving down to grip his well defined hips. She smirked against his lips suddenly began stroking his hardened shaft beneath the thin fabric of his wrestling tights with just her thumb, simply stroking gently. Ted groaned and nearly came unhinged just from that soft gentle stroking, her other hand sliding up his back to grab the back of his neck, the kiss never breaking. Pulling her closer so their chests were practically crushed together, Ted buried his hand in her beautiful hair, the sexual rapture heightening to near blinding heights.

"You want me to fuck you right here and now?" Ted demanded huskily, finally pulling back enough to ask that question, his eyes locked with hers as their noses rubbed against each other.

Not saying a word, breathing erratically, Sheila reached into the front of his tights, purposefully brushing against his throbbing cock and pulled the ties out. Her eyes never left his as her thumbs hooked in the waistband of his tights and pushed them down his muscular thighs, licking her lips at the size of him. No matter how many times they had sex, it still shocked Sheila every time she saw it and wrapping her soft hand around it, beginning to stroke the heated flesh again.

Ted's legs nearly gave out and he pulled her hand away, pressing a kiss to her knuckles, his eyes darkened to a deep midnight blue. He slid his hand up her soft thigh and beneath the jean skirt she wore –he simply loved whenever she wore skirts because it gave him incredible access to what he wanted-, running his thumb gently down her panty covered slit. Her eyes instantly closed and Sheila leaned back against the wall, gripping his wrist because her body was lit ablaze, hoping he put the fire out.

"Fuck me…please fuck me, Teddy…" She wasn't above pleading and stopped him before he could rip her panties off, a sudden devious smirk crossing her glossy lips. "Allow me."

Wondering what she was going to do, Ted reluctantly pulled his hand from beneath her skirt and watched her slip from the counter, stepping back a little. His eyes were firmly fastened on her beautifully round shaped ass, begging to just reach out and squeeze it. His eyes nearly turned black when she actually bent over, legs straight as arrows, and reached beneath her skirt to pull her panties down her tanned legs. Ted's cock twitched in his tights and he couldn't take anymore, growling as he shoved her gently but firmly against the counter, her back pressed against his chest.

"If you wanted it from behind, you should've said something, beautiful." His voice was low and husky in her ear, loving how she was spread eagle in front of him, her dripping pussy begging for attention. "I think we should leave your skirt on because you look fuckin' sexy as hell right now."

"Teddy, don't tease me…" She warned breathlessly, craving to be pounded by him the only way he could, gasping when he pressed his full length against her ass. "Mmm take me…"

Chuckling wickedly, Ted knew if he teased her much longer she was going to make him pay for it, honestly contemplating pushing it. His body had other things in mind and Ted knew his cock would go on strike if he didn't give into his desire, which was currently standing right in front of him with her hands splayed against the counter. He did change one thing and turned her around, kissing her breathless before beginning to unbutton her shirt, slipping it off of her shoulders.

He groaned when he realized she hadn't worn a bra and immediately captured a nipple in his hungry mouth, Sheila's head instantly tipping back again. Her soft skin was so warm and inviting, Ted honestly couldn't help himself as he twirled his tongue around her nipple, loving how it hardened instantly. That reaction let him know he was getting the job done by pleasuring her to the fullest, which would continue later on in the hotel room after this quick session.

He moved to her other breast, lavishing the same attention before running his hot tongue up the valley of her breasts to her neck and finally captured her lips heatedly. Sheila was in pure heaven and melted completely against him, kissing him back with as much passion as he poured forth, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Ted broke the kiss and turned her back around, hiking her skirt up around her waist, his hands running up and down her sides while his tongue trailed down her spine, moving her beautiful hair over her right shoulder. Sheila's moans flowed throughout the dressing room, drenched by now, and hissed at the feeling of Ted pressing against her again.

"Do you want me, Shel?" He asked, flicking her lobe with his tongue again and smirked when she practically cried out. "Hold on." Walking over, Ted refused to be interrupted and locked his dressing room door, quickly joining an overheated Sheila.

Without further preamble, Ted bent her over the counter and slid his hardened cock into her hot sex, groaning at how wet and tight she was. It didn't matter if they had sex five or six times a day, which happened on occasion, she always stayed tight for him and Ted loved it. Grunting in approval, he gripped her hips and began guiding his cock in and out of her in a slow rhythmic pace, both of them groaning at the contact.

Sheila shivered from head to toe, her pussy tingling and began meeting him for every thrust once she became acclimated to his size. He stretched her to the limits, but Sheila honestly didn't mind, using the counter to lunge herself back against him to make the impact of his thrusts more powerful. Ted growled and gripped her hips tighter before increasing the pace, not wanting to hurt her, but also wanted to give her everything he had to offer. He knew how badly she wanted to be pounded into and Ted wasn't going to disappoint, the pace quickening with each thrust he produced inside her reception body.

"Oh yes!"

Ted smirked and continued powering in and out of her, beads of sweat caking both of their bodies as he slid a hand down, wanting to increase her pleasure tenfold. Sheila nearly came when his thumb began rubbing her swollen clit, stroking it lovingly while continuing his hard dominant thrusts. Her body trembled and Ted could feel she was close to the edge, wanting her to fly over it as he worked her body into an absolute frenzy. Her walls began caving in around him as he continually hit her sweet spot, loving how Sheila fell apart in his arms.

With a few more deep thrusts and strokes of her clit, Sheila finally toppled over the edge in pure ecstasy, squeezing around Ted in a vise grip, milking him for everything he was worth. Her screams echoed off the walls and Ted rode out her first release, wanting this to last as long as possible. When she came a second time, that finally sent Ted over the edge as his thrusts increased even harder, faster and deeper before sinking himself as far as he could go, exploding his seed against her back walls.

They both cried out in unison and Ted slumped against Sheila, feeling his cock soften against her before pulling out. He kissed the side of her neck, nuzzling it while they both came down from their sexual high, breathing swiftly, hearts pounding vigorously. Sheila couldn't wipe the smile off of her face and turned her head to softly kiss his lips, sighing gently. This man completed her in every way and Sheila knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, hoping he felt the same way about her.

"That was…"

"There are no words." He whispered, turning her around fully and pulled her skirt down, pressing his forehead against hers. "Sheila…"

A knock sounded at Ted's dressing room door, both of them sighing resignedly and kissed each other again, Ted sweeping down to grab Sheila's top. "Just a sec!" He called out, waiting for her to dress, including pulling her panties back on, and smirked because he knew by the end of the night they would be long gone.

"Come on Ted, I don't have all fuckin' day." Randy's grouched, folding his arms in front of his chest, rolling his eyes at the sounds of shuffling on the other side. "Get dressed and open the fuckin' door."

"How about you bend over and kiss my ass, Orton?" Ted demanded irritably, nodding when Sheila gave him the thumbs up that she was fully decent, except her hair was all haphazard. It made her look sexier if that was possible. Ted had already adjusted his tights and sauntered over, unlocking the door. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." Randy raised an eyebrow at the flushed looks on both of their faces, shaking his head. "I have to say it."

"Don't you dare…"

"You both have freshly fucked looks on your faces." Randy deadpanned, causing Sheila's cheeks to flame up while Ted groaned, wanting to ring his best friend's neck.

"Yeah well…" Ted cleared his throat awkwardly, glancing over at Sheila, his eyes shooting apologies left and right. "You know how it goes…"

Randy scoffed and walked over, sitting on a nearby chair. "No I don't actually." He grunted, resting his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands.

Sighing, Ted knew Randy had to have a guy talk and walked over to Sheila, kissing her lips softly. "Give us a few minutes beautiful, please." He requested, looking down into her beautiful violet eyes.

"Sure." She smiled in understanding and walked over to Randy, patting his shoulder comfortingly. "Just text me when you're ready to go back to the hotel."

Ted nodded and watched her walk out, glad she'd sprayed some freshener in the dressing room so it didn't smell like sex. "Alright, spill it, what's on your mind?" He demanded, sitting on a chair across from Randy, seeing how much turmoil was in the man's eyes. "Randy, what's going on man?"

"I don't even know where to begin, where to start." Randy sighed heavily, closing his eyes painfully and scrubbed a hand over his nearly bald head. "I don't even think you can help me with how I'm feeling right now. Not even what Sam did hurt me as much as this…"

Ted looked confused, raising an eyebrow, wondering what Randy was talking about. "You gotta be a little more specific cause I'm not understanding what you're saying."

Randy stood up, the frustration building and busting at the seams, trying not to blow his stack in front of his friend. "Look, I'm fuckin' in love with Caralyn!" He finally exploded, the emotions spilling out before he could stop them. "And she's not in love with me. That no good son of a bitch proposed to her last night and she ACCEPTED!"

Blinking several times, pure shock overtook Ted's body as he simply stared gaping at Randy, wondering if he'd heard the man right. Caralyn was engaged to John? He knew instantly Sheila didn't have a clue about it and cringed inwardly, knowing she more than likely went to find out what happened with Randy. If anyone knew, Caralyn did because her and Randy were practically joined at the hip.

"Come again?" Ted stuck his finger in his eyes to try to clean it out. "Did I hear you right? Caralyn is engaged to Cena?" When Randy nodded, Ted's eyes shot open to the size of saucers, his mouth hanging open. "Man I'm really sorry. I thought for sure she felt the same way about you." Hell everyone knew how Randy felt about Caralyn except the woman herself and Ted wondered briefly if she was blind, deaf or both. "Then again, her and that asswipe have been together for awhile. It was only a matter of time before they took it to the next level…"

"No! You don't understand! I'm in love with Caralyn, John isn't! He's been fucking Jillian Hall behind her back for the past year and he's leaving soon to do another damn movie! He's gonna want her to come with him, which means she'll stop being my PA, and I can't let that happen! I overheard him talking to Jillian about it, but they didn't mention the engagement. I found out the hard way when Caralyn forgot to take the ring off her damn finger and when I looked down at her hands cause you know how much I love watching her type. It's mesmerizing." Randy explained, pacing back and forth in front of Ted, having confided in this man about every feeling he had for Caralyn since Ted became a member of the WWE roster. "I love her and she loves me back, but she feels obligated to be with John." He plopped down on the chair dejectedly, feeling his heart breaking into a million pieces again, the look on his face telling the entire story.

Sighing, Ted shook his head and knew John wasn't anywhere good enough for Caralyn, but the woman was too stubborn and blind to see it. Randy was the one for her. Sheila had said it several times, but Caralyn always shrugged her off and was steadfast in staying with John. Ted knew deep down that Randy wouldn't tell Caralyn about John's cheating ways with Jillian and any other woman who threw pussy his way.

He was always on pussy patrol and that wasn't going to change just because he tossed a ring at Caralyn and asked her to marry him. It hurt Ted to see Randy in pain over Caralyn, having dealt with this for the past year now, but how was Caralyn supposed to know how he truly felt when he hadn't made any attempt to acknowledge it. He was torn between two of his closest friends and finally decided to break the silence.

"I don't know what to tell you. I know John is no good for her, but Caralyn doesn't see it because she doesn't know how you feel about her. Maybe you should go and tell Caralyn how you feel and then tell her about John's cheating." Ted suggested, which was pretty much all he could do at this time, knowing it was ultimately Randy's decision.

Randy shook his head immediately, not about to be the reason for Caralyn's pain and heartache. "No, I will find another way to tell her. I refuse to be the reason behind them breaking off the engagement, Ted. This is going to kill her because she's in love with him, I can see it in her eyes. I need to think and find out how I'm going to catch John in the act." He stood up and shook hands with Ted, smiling weakly, and blinked as Sheila came bursting through the door, noting clearly how upset she was. "I'll talk to you later." He hugged a stricken Sheila and began walking out, stopping when Sheila grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Save her from him, Randy." She pleaded, tears shining in her eyes. "She won't listen to me. She just ended our friendship because I told her I refused to be her maid of honor at her wedding." Sheila couldn't handle it and started crying, Ted pulling her into his arms as she broke down, crying her heart out.

"You got it." Randy nodded, watching as Ted comforted Sheila by stroking her hair. "I promise this wedding won't go down unless it's over my dead body."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Caralyn stared in stunned silence at the door, blinking, tears streaming down her face.

After Randy's abrupt departure, Caralyn sat there for a little while contemplating what to do. She'd already made the calls to the hotels for the next month, making sure he had their respective rooms set up. Caralyn already knew John would want her staying with him now that they were engaged, which she honestly didn't mind. It would actually help her put space between them and that's what she needed more than anything right now.

Caralyn's dissolve was weakening against him and she knew if he pushed enough, she would fall into his arms without second guessing. Sighing heavily, Caralyn placed Randy's schedule on the couch, having it stapled and all ready for him. She just wanted to go back to the hotel, soak in a hot bubble bath and forget about this day, the ring once again feeling like it weighed a ton on her finger. She was tempted to take it off and began doing so, immediately stopping when the door suddenly opened.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Caralyn greeted, smiling at the sight of Sheila, embracing her gently.

"Oh nothing. Randy is down in the dressing room talking to Teddy about lord knows what." Sheila replied nonchalantly, noticing something different was going on with her friend. "How did dinner with John go last night?"

Randy was down in Ted's dressing room ranting about her engagement to John, Caralyn was banking on it, a heavy sigh escaping her. "It was really nice actually, he didn't end it like I thought he would…" Caralyn didn't know if she should tell Sheila about her engagement yet, deciding the woman would stand behind her no matter what. "He…well…" Holding her left hand up revealing the three stoned diamond ring, Caralyn cracked a very hesitant smile at an astounded looking Sheila. "He proposed to me…"

Sheila's eyes shot open, staring back at the giant rock on Caralyn's finger, not believing what she just heard. John had proposed to her? Just last night they talked about how John might end their relationship and how much Caralyn loved Randy! What the hell was going on? She had a sinking feeling this was why Randy was currently down in Ted's dressing room and why they'd both asked her leave.

Sure her jaw hit the floor in surprise, Caralyn couldn't stop the tears from burning her eyes while Sheila grabbed her hand, admiring the beautiful ring. Truth be told, Caralyn felt miserable and happy all at the same time with the commitment. Half of her knew it was the right thing to do marrying her fiancé while the other just wanted to call the whole engagement off.

She was ignorant in accepting his proposal, but what was she supposed to do? Keep pining for a man who was not only in a marriage, but didn't feel even remotely the same way about her as she did him? Wait around hoping Randy fell in love with her?

It was never going to happen and Caralyn accepted that the moment Randy took Samantha as his wife. John wanted to do the same thing with her and, even though she wasn't in love with him, maybe Caralyn could grow into it. He loved her unconditionally, a man didn't propose without having serious, raw deep feelings. Why else would John pop the question?

"I'm going to say judging by the fact you're wearing this gorgeous piece of jewelry, your answer was yes." Sheila said deadpan, releasing Caralyn's hand somewhat abruptly, wondering what the hell was going through her best friend's mind lately.

"Yeah I did." Caralyn chewed her bottom lip, once again staring at the ring and blinked tears away, sighing heavily. "What do you think about it?"

"Well," Sheila paused briefly, trying to choose her words carefully. "I mean it's a beautiful ring, John definitely has great taste." Saying that left an awful taste in Sheila's mouth, but she had to be honest, frowning. "I honestly have no idea what to say..."

Nodding, Caralyn understood Sheila's bewilderment because she'd felt the same way as soon as the word yes popped out of her mouth. "I know you don't and believe me I'm still floored that I accepted. I'm honestly speechless, Sheila. All I can do is stare down at the ring and wonder if I made the right decision or not." Caralyn explained, knowing she probably sounded contradicting, but this was definitely a complicated situation. "I'm so confused right now."

"That makes two of us…" Sheila was quiet for a minute, just trying to digest this, finally staring a little hardening at Caralyn. "Why did you accept his proposal in the first place?"

"Because of how long we've been together." Caralyn answered honestly, standing up from the couch, scrubbing a hand down her face in frustration. "I mean we've been together for a couple years now, Sheila. I owe it to John to go to the next level. He's stuck beside me even after I fought tooth and nail to be Randy's PA instead of his. He loves me and I am his girlfriend, it is logical to accept your boyfriend's proposal."

"But you're not in love with him I thought?" Sheila stood up as well, folding her arms in front of her chest, eyebrows furrowed together. "I mean obviously part of you feels SOMETHING more for Cena or you wouldn't have said yes. So are you in love with Randy or John? Which one is it, Caralyn?"

Caralyn opened her mouth to say Randy and faltered, chewing her bottom lip, the ring once again catching her gaze. "I love John, I really do…" She sighed when Sheila simply stood there expectantly, shutting her eyes to keep the tears at bay. "I'm in love with Randy, that won't change, but guess what? He's taken and stuck in a marriage with that cheating whore Samantha, so I'm doing what I have to do. John loves me and I know if I try hard enough, if I believe it enough, I know those feelings for Randy could be felt for John…"

Sheila scoffed, looking at Caralyn disbelief, wondering if the woman had truly lost what was left of her mind. "Are you listening to yourself right now? Do you have any idea how asinine that sounds? You're in love with Randy and you think by marrying John, those feelings for Randy will just automatically go to him? Love doesn't work like that, Caralyn!"

"Don't you think I know that, Lia!" Caralyn suddenly shouted back, becoming defensive, teal eyes growing steely by the second. "But goddamn it, Randy doesn't feel the same way about me and never will! He's heartbroken over Samantha cheating on him with god knows how many men and his marriage ending! Like I'm really gonna go up to him and say 'oh by the way, I've been in love with you ever since our eyes met, please love me back'. That's not me and I have a sure thing with John! How the hell do you expect me to pass up a sure thing?"

"Hell if I know, but I wouldn't marry a man just because of how long I was with him." She retorted and sat back down on the couch, really not wanting to fight with Caralyn, especially after finding out the engagement. "You're making a mistake, Car, and you're going to end up getting burned if you go through with this, don't you see that?"

"No I don't and I wish you'd be happy for me." Caralyn whispered, lying about seeing what Sheila did because, truth be told, she was terrified to marry John.

To actually walk down an aisle in a church or wherever they ended up having the wedding at in a white dress and accept John as her husband. Shivering, Caralyn rubbed her arms with her arms, trying to get warm again because that thought made her have cold feet literally. This was going to be the scariest decision Caralyn would ever make in her life because, once she took John as her husband, it was for better or for worse. The good times and bad, no matter what happened, unless he cheated on her. Infidelity was the only way out of the marriage and Caralyn had a feeling John would never do that to her, refusing to believe Randy's accusations.

"Anyway, I'm glad you came here because there's something I need you to do for me." When Sheila raised a suspicious eyebrow, Caralyn knew this wasn't going to be easy for her to ask.

"What is it?"

"Lia, will you be the maid of honor at my wedding?" The hope in her voice caused Sheila's heart to break, Caralyn squeezing her hands, awaiting her answer. "I know you hate weddings and wearing dresses, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me and I want you to be a part of it in every way. So, what do you say? Please say yes."

"I can't." Sheila slowly pulled her hands out of Caralyn's, watching as her heart plummeted to the depths of her stomach, tears burning her violet eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't do it, Car."

Knowing how much Randy loved Caralyn, it wouldn't be right for Sheila to be in the wedding between her and John, no matter how much it hurt. Hell, she didn't want to watch her best friend marry the wrong man and have her regret for the rest of her life! Not to mention, she didn't support this sham of an engagement because, not only was Caralyn in love with another man, but John had been cheating on her. Sheila fully believed Randy in everything he said about John to her and Ted, knowing he couldn't come to Caralyn because the woman was too bullheaded to believe him.

"What?" Caralyn sounded disbelieving, staring at Sheila like she'd grown a second or maybe even a third head. "What do you mean you can't? Why not? I know you don't support my decision in marrying John, but…you honestly don't want to be in my wedding? Lia, you're like my sister…no screw that! You ARE my sister! I would never turn down the opportunity to be in your wedding, no matter who the groom was!" Blinking, tears slid down her cheeks and Caralyn had to back away from Sheila, feeling an overwhelming anger flood her body.

"I can't be in a wedding that is built around lies and deceit, Caralyn." She stated evenly, rubbing her hands together, knowing she was infuriated her best friend, but Sheila had no choice. "I'm sorry, but I know how you feel about both men and I know you marrying John is not the right thing to do. Deep in my heart, if I knew for a split second that you could actually be happy with John, no matter if you were in love with Randy or not, I would be in your wedding in a millisecond. But I know you don't even love John, you're simply saying that because you think Randy doesn't feel the same way about you, so you're lying to yourself about how you truly feel!" She sighed, taking a few breaths, having more to say. "I just wish you would stop being so damn stubborn and just tell Randy how you really feel about him. You guys have been best friends for the past few years. What the fuck are you waiting for?"

Tears of fury shimmered in her teal eyes, Caralyn not able to comprehend the words that Sheila said, honestly not caring. She was heartbroken and hurt over Sheila's denial to be in her wedding, even if it was to John Cena. She knew Sheila didn't care for John, but honestly, who the hell was this woman to tell her who she should or shouldn't be with? Who she should or shouldn't marry? When Sheila went to place her hands on Caralyn's shoulders, she immediately backed away, shoving the woman as more tears fell from her narrowed eyes.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said." Caralyn's voice was no longer chipper and loving, but instead full of hatred and anger, pointing to the door. "I said get the fuck out of here."

Now Sheila was fuming, not believing the way Caralyn was acting. "You want me to get out?" When Caralyn nodded, that just mad her even angrier. "Why because I'm telling you the fucking truth? Because I know how you truly feel for Randy and don't want you making the biggest mistake of your fucking life? Do you not remember my sham of marriage to Glen?!" When Caralyn just there, Sheila tossed her hands up in the air, beginning to fall from her eyes. "That bastard made me fall in love with him, making me believe we had a future together and that he wanted to have a million babies with me! He made me believe our marriage would last forever and then screwed countless women behind my back! Don't you understand I DON'T want you going through the same thing I did, Caralyn?! John will shatter you if you go through with this marriage because he's a player! He screws women left and right, any pussy that's thrown his way and you are too blind to see it! Why can't you get your head out of your ass and realize that John hasn't been the faithful boyfriend you defend him to be? You don't love John, you love Randy!" By now, Sheila was at the breaking point and wiped her own angry tears away, the hurt coursing through her violet orbs.

Her tears meant absolutely nothing to Caralyn at that moment and she didn't say a word at first, simply stalking over to rip open the dressing room door. "I said get out." She ordered evenly. "If you don't want to be in my wedding then we might as well stop being friends while we're at it. I don't care what happened in your marriage to Glen, this isn't about you! It's about me! I may love Randy with everything inside of me, but John was the one who proposed to me because he loves me! We've been together for three fucking years Sheila, but obviously nobody understands that except us! Obviously nobody accepts us being together and that's fine because nobody else matters. As far as I'm concerned: you, Ted and Randy can all go square to hell!"

"No, you go to hell, stupid bitch."

Caralyn had watched Sheila storm out of the dressing room, slamming the door behind her so hard the walls shook. Closing her eyes, Caralyn couldn't believe they actually had a fight. Sheila and Caralyn rarely fought, they were two peas in a pod, but there were a few times where they had serious spats. This was definitely one of them and Caralyn still couldn't believe Sheila refused her offer to be the maid of honor. Crying her heart out, Caralyn had whipped out her cell phone to call John, currently waiting for him to arrive so they could get the hell out of the arena.

When she heard the knock sound at the dressing room door, Caralyn was up on her feet instantly and opened it, staring back at her fiancé.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

One look in Caralyn's eyes was all it took before John immediately pulled her into his strong arms, her face instantly burying in the crook of his neck, tears coating his skin. He was going to hurt whoever made her cry, hating an emotional woman almost as much as a woman on her monthly. Of course, John would never say that aloud, playing the part of the worried concerned fiancé flawlessly. Speaking of flawless…John currently had Michelle McCool on his mind, smirking, knowing she'd turned him down countless times because of Mark Calaway. Hell, that didn't mean he still couldn't try persuading her for a little one on one action.

Caralyn had no idea just how much deceit and betrayal rested behind those sky blue eyes of John's, too busy crying her heart out against him over the fight she'd had with Sheila. She couldn't believe Sheila actually agreed with Randy about John cheating on her, but for some odd reason, Caralyn couldn't believe them. Her heart wouldn't let her mind overtake her rationality, believing in John and his love for her far more than she should. Still, Caralyn felt obligated to be with John because of how long they'd been together, no matter if she was in love with another man. Adapting was the key and Caralyn knew what she had to do in order to make sure that process happened.

Pretending to be taken aback by his fiancée's crying, John rubbed her back in soothing circles, murmuring lovingly words in her ear. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked softly, hearing her sniffle and rolled his eyes. 'God if she's PMSing we are not sharing a hotel room.' He thought, biting back a groan, knowing that meant sex would be out of the question.

"It's Sheila…" Caralyn paused and pulled away from John to wipe her tears away, still not believing what went down with Sheila. "We had a fight and I told her to get out of my life. I asked her to be my maid of honor in our wedding and she told me she couldn't…" She wasn't about to tell John Sheila's reasoning.

John's eyes narrowed slightly, wondering what the hell Sheila's problem was and felt his blood boil, knowing it was because of Randy Orton. "Why won't she?" He pried, watching as Caralyn sunk down on the couch, burying her face in her hands. Why did women always have to be so emotional about the smallest things? "Talk to me, baby."

"I don't know, ever since we got engaged, everyone is against it John." Caralyn mumbled, feeling the couch dip beside her and immediately leaned against him, needing comfort right now. "Having a wedding without her is going to be surreal…"

"We'll figure it out." John simply said, running his hand up and down her arm, trying to calm her down. "Do you wanna get out of here and go back to the hotel so we can talk more about this?" He asked, having finished his segment and was done for the night as far as he knew.

That sounded like heaven and Caralyn instantly nodded, standing up from the couch to retrieve her things. She didn't want to be in the arena right now, just needing some space from everyone except her fiancé. Swinging her laptop bag over her shoulder, Caralyn followed him toward the exit, their hands entwined together and Caralyn actually began feeling better.

Out of nowhere, her hand left John's as Caralyn was jerked into a nearby dressing room, her arm instantly flaming with pain. She went to open her mouth and stopped short at the sight of Randy, his blue eyes shooting ice at her, looking downright dangerous and deadly. His character wasn't just for show, Randy honestly was a viper at heart and Caralyn knew it better than anyone, the door slamming shut.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk, Caralyn." Randy locked the door, rarely using her full name, only when he was angry and the look in his eyes at that moment terrified her.

"Randy…"

"What's happening to us, Cara?" Randy demanded through gritted teeth, walking toward her, just wanting to take her into his arms. "We're best friends, we tell each other everything."

"I did tell you everything, I didn't keep the fact I'm engaged from you." Caralyn shot back weakly, hating the affect he had on her. "I don't understand why it's such a big shock to you considering how long I've been with John. I love him, Randy…" Those words left a bitter taste in her mouth, but Caralyn didn't show it, staring back at the man she knew she should be with and engaged to.

Randy growled when he heard that and grabbed her arms somewhat roughly, jerking her against him. "No you don't, stop lying to yourself." He ordered, the anger once again filling those teal eyes and his heart broke because he had to find some way to prove it to her. "You're lying to yourself and that's not healthy or right, Cara…"

"What gives you the right to say that shit to me?" She demanded angrily, trying to break free from him, but Randy's grip felt like iron wrapped around her upper arms. "Let go of me! I have nothing to say to you! My future husband is waiting to take me out to dinner and then back to the hotel to relax. I have more important things in my life to worry about than what you or Sheila think and I…" Before Caralyn could get another word out, Randy's lips suddenly crashed against hers, every thought she had wanted to say instantly vanishing.

Including the banging on the door from John, demanding Randy to let Caralyn out.

With as much fight as she had inside, Caralyn began shoving him away from her, but it was no use. Randy was a lot stronger than her and forced her to kiss him, to make her stop saying the awful things she was. Caralyn couldn't help responding after a minute of fighting, his lips against hers feeling amazing, suddenly sliding her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck, his lips so soft. She'd only dreamed of this happening for the past several years and suddenly Randy was kissing her breath away, his lips even better than she imagined. Her heart pounded against her chest as Caralyn's back met the wall, Randy's body pressed against hers, experiencing the most incredible kiss of her life.

John didn't hold a candle to Randy.

Randy hadn't meant to kiss her, but he couldn't handle listening to her hateful words any longer, just wanting to shut her up for a minute. He kissed her with such a fiery passion, he nearly lost himself right then and there, wanting to rip her clothes off and take her for his own. Her soft lips caressing his, chests pressed tightly together, was enough to make him lose control, but Randy maintained it with great reluctance. His tongue swiped against her sweet lips and Randy groaned when she immediately opened her mouth, not wasting a second in accepting the invitation, tasting her for the first time.

Randy's hands slid from her arms down her sides, gripping her curvy hips, his hands burning through the thin material of her clothes as their heads moved from side to side, getting completely lost. Randy was giving her a preview of what she could have if she ever decided to let John go and chose him, wanting her more than words could say. Just when he felt Caralyn completely melt against him, Randy broke the kiss and took a shaky step back, staring deep into those entrancing teal eyes and reached out to cup her face in his strong hand, his thumb running across her red swollen lips.

"Whenever you're ready to accept the truth and break the engagement off, I'll be waiting." He stated breathlessly, tempted to kiss her again. "I'm not giving you up because I…"

Randy was cut off effectively by the door being nearly kicked off its hinges, an irate John Cena standing in the doorway looking madder than a bull. Caralyn just stood there in shock, knowing there was absolutely no way to hide the fact she'd just shared an intense searing kiss from Randy, her lips proof of that. Her eyes lowered to the floor, feeling as though her feet were glued to the concrete flooring, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened with Randy. Had he really just kissed her and what the hell was he going to say before John interrupted?

"Get away from her, Orton!" John growled, stalking over to his trembling fiancée, knowing this idiot had probably scared the hell out of her by grabbing her like that.

He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, tempted to fight Randy, but he had to get Caralyn out of there before something else happened. He already knew something happened between the two, John hadn't missed her swollen lips, deciding he would be making her forget all about Randy Orton that night. Jillian and Michelle would definitely have to wait, John wanted to make sure he was the only man on Caralyn's mind and planned on showing her exactly who the dominant male was. However, John didn't notice the lustful gaze in Caralyn's eyes as she locked them with Randy and both exited the dressing room hastily.

Randy groaned at the look that flashed through those teal orbs, knowing he was so close to revealing his true feelings for her, but John had interrupted him before he could. What was this power John had over Caralyn and why did she insist on saying she loved him when it wasn't true? Randy knew Caralyn's heart was in the right place, but the woman was daft if she thought for even a second he bought what she spewed out of her beautiful mouth.

Randy tried regaining his composure, feeling how tight his wrestling attire had become and knew his erection was straining against the taut material. It was almost painful to move and Randy was thankful he'd stopped Caralyn after his match because otherwise the fans would've gotten an eyeful, not that his female fan base would've minded. He tried closing his eyes and thinking of every single thing he could to help his erection simmer down, but nothing was working.

"Fuck." He finally cursed and stalked into the bathroom of the empty dressing room, peeling his tights off and reached inside to turn the shower sprays as cold as he could stand them.

Stepping under the sprays, Randy shivered and splayed his hands against the shower wall, lowering his head as the water cascaded down his rock hard muscular frame. Randy groaned, his muscles tensing as his eyes closed, wishing Caralyn was in here with him. His lips still burned from that kiss and Randy tried not to think about it, but honestly that's all that was on his mind. For the past several years, ever since Caralyn first locked eyes with him, Randy wondered every day and night what her lips would feel like.

Heaven.

Visions of her long nicely toned beautiful legs wrapped around his waist while screwing her against the wall flashed through Randy's mind and he groaned louder, nails digging into the wall. "Goddamn it Caralyn…" He grunted and slid his hand down his abs, gripping his throbbing cock, beginning to slowly pump.

Thrusting in and out of her body, Randy's hand began driving up and down his heated flesh harder and faster with each passing second. His balls began tightening, he could feel his release building because of how much tension flowed through every part of his body, blaming it on Caralyn. The cold sprays beat down on him as Randy as he jerked a little, grunting, imagining her sweet wet sex wrapped around his throbbing shaft, growling from low in his throat. His thighs tensed as the speed of Randy's hand increased, needing his release more than anything as Caralyn's smiling face flashed through his mind, those beautiful teal eyes…his teal eyed angel.

"Christ Caralyn!" Randy bellowed out as he exploded all over the shower wall, closing his eyes tightly shut as he pumped even faster until his cock grew limp in his hand.

Randy let his arm fall at his side, trembling slightly from both the cold water and the intensity from his session, slowly opening his eyes. He blinked water out of them and pushed himself from the wall, breathing raggedly, the sweat he'd built up washing away down the drain. It only made him feel worse because Randy didn't want to keep taking his sexual frustration out alone, wanting Caralyn more than anything, more than he ever wanted any woman, including Samantha, in his life.

"I love her and I need to tell her." Randy muttered softly and rinsed the wall and himself off before stepping out of the shower, little rivulets of water sliding down his well defined muscular body.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Randy walked over to the sink and placed his hands on it, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Tears stung his eyes and Randy sighed before a few slipped down his cheeks, finally releasing some of the pain and anger he'd carried ever since Caralyn began dating John. He was losing the woman he loved more than his own life and it was slowly destroying him inside, taking pieces of him. Randy knew he had to let her come to him and that kiss they shared was the first step.

He knew she felt something from it, especially when she clung to him like he was her lifeline and opened her mouth to let him taste her. Caralyn couldn't pushed him away if she truly wanted to and had fought him at first, but Randy wasn't going to let her. He had to make her see marrying John was a horrible mistake, that she would truly regret it for the rest of her life, and wanted to show her that she did have options. He could feel his muscles tensing as his grip on the sink increased, growling out as a rush of rage swept over him.

The sound of glass breaking resonated around the bathroom as Randy's fist plowed through the mirror, shards flying everywhere. Little pieces were embedded in his fist as Randy pulled back, the pain slicing through his knuckles, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. The pain felt real and surprisingly good because for just a split second, he wasn't thinking of the pain his heart currently felt. Not to mention he released some of that pent up frustration and anger, knowing this probably wasn't the best way to do it, but at the moment it was all he had.

After bandaging his hand with a first aid kit he found in the bathroom, Randy dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a one of his Viper t-shirts. He slipped a silver chain around his neck that Caralyn had gotten for him to match his Rolex last year for his birthday, never leaving anywhere without it. He brushed his teeth and slipped into a pair of white tennis shoes, just wanting to get out of the arena, desperately needing a drink that had a high volume of alcohol.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Over the next few weeks, Randy and Caralyn barely spoke a word to each other. Caralyn continued being his personal assistant, deciding a professional relationship between them was for the best given the previous events. Caralyn honestly missed the talks she had with Randy about his daughter and all the problems he always came to her with, how she always made him feel better no matter the circumstances. The same went for Randy whenever Caralyn wasn't in the best mood; he always managed to make her laugh.

Ever since that night Randy kissed her, however, things between them became stiff and quiet. Caralyn couldn't even look him in the eyes. It was almost as if he had opened up a whole new world to her and Caralyn couldn't get the feeling of his soft warm pressed against her own. How his strong arms encircled her waist and she seemed to fit perfectly in them, how his tongue very lightly swiped across her lips, begging for access to her sweet mouth. It was the most incredible breathless kiss Caralyn ever experienced and she felt guilty every time she thought about it because of her fiancé.

It wasn't fair to him for her to have these intimate thoughts about another man, especially a man she wasn't marrying. The rock on her finger brought her out of her thoughts of Randy as she gazed down at it, feeling the weight of it and wished she could take it off because it felt like it weighed a ton. Caralyn knew she should've called the engagement off after that kiss, but couldn't bring herself to do it, deciding she owed it to John to see this through to the end.

Randy just wanted a piece of ass and Caralyn was not going to be another notch in his belt, not when she had a chance to be a happily married woman with John. This was the most unsettling situation Caralyn had ever experienced, but it would get better. She'd convinced herself over the past few weeks that John was the only man for her and Randy would just have to get over whatever obsession he had. She was taken and planned on spending the rest of her life with John Cena.

To make sure the distance between her and Randy remained absolute, Caralyn had asked Vince to give her a space for herself. She didn't go into details about why she needed it, but it seemed as though the boss understood somehow and gave her what she wanted. Caralyn was very grateful and thanked him, having simply said she'd get her job done easier and quicker by not working in Randy's dressing room. Her concentration wasn't there and Vince surprisingly agreed, though Caralyn was sure he could see straight through to her lies.

A knock on the door brought Caralyn out of her deep thoughts as she clicked the save button, having finished part of Randy's schedule for the following week. "Come in!" She called out; eyes surveying the schedule to make sure she hadn't make any mistakes while typing.

Randy walked into the small dressing room that had been transformed into a private office space for Caralyn, thanks to the boss. She was busy at work as usual, making Randy sigh heavily. He missed her terribly, wanting things back the way they once were with her in his dressing room working on his schedule while they laughed and talked.

When had things gotten so damn complicated and went south?

Randy had to find some way to make things right and get it through to Caralyn that they belonged together. He had no idea what to do or how to go about doing it, being a man of action instead of words, which sometimes wasn't the best thing. Example being when he kissed Caralyn those few weeks ago, which he still couldn't get out of his mind. His stomach immediately clenched and slowly churned at the diamond ring on her left hand, making Randy swallow down bile so he didn't vomit everywhere. That definitely wouldn't help matters between them and Randy somehow managed to maintain his composure.

"Is my schedule ready yet?" He asked in a smooth husky voice, wearing just a pair of black trunks that had RKO strewn across the front and back.

Caralyn didn't dare look up at him and simply handed over the piece of paper with all the information he would need on it. She buried her face further into her laptop, pretending to concentrate on something important and hoped he left without trying to talk to her further. Truth was though, all she was trying to do was avoid making eye contact with him, knowing if she did Caralyn would probably do something she would fully regret later…like jumping on him. Randy got her every time with those hypnotic insane blue eyes of his, casting his spell on her whenever their eyes locked.

She could already smell his intoxicating scent all over the room and Caralyn knew she would definitely need to leave as soon as he did. She felt his hand reach out to take the paper from her, purposely brushing their fingers together and that alone made Caralyn's heart begin to race. His smell and that simple touch was enough to toss her over the edge, but somehow Caralyn maintained her composure, staying seated. Caralyn was sure Randy could hear her heart thundering against her chest, it was like a pounding drum and the heat began rising throughout her body.

Randy surveyed the page and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest while holding it. "You made a mistake." He said after a few brief moments of silence.

She didn't know why she fell for it, but as soon as Caralyn lifted her eyes to meet his, her insides instantly melted, the heat exploding throughout every part of her. Mentally cursing herself for falling for the trick, Caralyn knew she couldn't back away and had to handle this as professionally as she could. Why was it so hard to fight feelings for man that wasn't hers, that wasn't her fiancé?

"Where at?" She asked softly, chest rising and falling a little faster with each passing second.

Not saying anything at first, Randy lowered himself on the couch that was in the private room and stared deeper into her eyes, noting she was berating herself for falling for his small scheme, but Randy had to do something to get her to look at him. He didn't like tricking Caralyn, but in this case he really had no other alternative. She refused to look at him for the past few weeks and it was killing him, missing those beautiful teal eyes. He reached over and slid his hand up her laptop before slowly closing it, hearing the gentle click, his eyes never leaving hers for a second.

"Right here."

Without preamble, Randy pressed his lips against hers, feeling her immediately respond to it. Moving the laptop away from them so it wouldn't get damaged, Randy groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, loving the feeling of her being in his arms again, kissing her breathless. Ever since he kissed her that night weeks back, Randy couldn't think about anything else and found himself having sleepless restless, lonely nights alone in his hotel room.

Caralyn hadn't had much luck with sleeping either, not even after a session or two with John, craving to feel Randy's lips against hers again. She knew this was very wrong and she should stop it, but Caralyn was just going with her instinctive nature. Soft fingers slid up into his short cropped black hair, loving how it felt and was glad he was growing it back because she couldn't stand him being fully bald. She knew it was for his Viper character, but honestly Randy looked much better with hair and Caralyn had told him that on more than a few occasions.

After five minutes passed, Randy finally broke the kiss between them reluctantly, both of them breathing heavily from the intensity of the kiss. Desire coursed through every part of his body and it clearly showed in his now darkened blue eyes as Randy ran a long finger down her cheek, smiling. "There, mistake fixed." He murmured, the taste of her lips against his lingering.

Caralyn could only blink at him, not believing she'd let Randy take advantage of her yet again, and sighed deeply, adverting her gaze from his instantly. It was an incredible feeling every time Randy kissed her and Caralyn hated herself for it because John never made her feel a quarter of the way Randy did. Not to mention she couldn't do anything to put the fire out that Randy ignited, which frustrated her to no end. The harsh reality of this situation was simple: Caralyn belonged to someone else and it was slowly killing her inside and out.

It was an incredible feeling every time Randy kissed her and Caralyn hated herself for it because John never made her feel a quarter of the way Randy did. Not to mention she couldn't do anything to put the fire out that Randy ignited, which frustrated her to no end. The harsh reality of this situation was simple: Caralyn belonged to someone else and it was slowly killing her inside and out.

"I think you should leave, Randy…" She started to say, feeling the tears sting her eyes because of how much guilt flowed through her heated body.

Randy instantly pushed a finger against her swollen lips, silencing and cutting her off effectively, lifting her chin until their eyes met again. He hitched a sharp breath at the tears swimming in her eyes, Randy absolutely hated it when Caralyn cried and could already feel his heart breaking. He knew this wasn't easy for her, but he wasn't about to let her go without a fight either.

"Tell me to leave now." Randy challenged in that same husky tone, wanting to see ifs he had what it took to look him in the eyes and tell him to leave. He knew it was impossible for her, especially when Caralyn could only sigh, signaling she was giving in slowly.

Caralyn could feel the tears building faster, knowing she couldn't tell Randy to leave. "You already know I can't say that when I'm staring into your eyes." She said truthfully, sniffling a little. "Why are you doing this to me?" Her voice cracked and that just about killed Randy to hear, watching the turmoil and anguish cross her beautiful face.

Caralyn's heart broke when she looked into his eyes again and saw nothing except love and patience swirling through them, beckoning her to just surrender. She wanted nothing more than to do it, to just say to hell with John and dive headfirst with Randy, but knew she couldn't. Randy watched as a few stray tears slipped down her cheeks and immediately reached out, wiping them away with the pads of his thumbs lovingly, kissing her lips softer this time.

"Because I don't want you to make a huge mistake by marrying John, Cara." He said honestly, not knowing what else to say or do to make her understand. "He's not the one for you. I am."

Raising one slow eyebrow, Caralyn couldn't help laughing out bitterly, scowling. "You're the one for me? Randy, you can't keep your dick in your pants for more than five seconds! What makes you so sure that we would work out to begin with?" She demanded, suddenly allowing the anger from the guilt consume her and stood up from the couch hastily, beginning to pace back and forth in front of him. Caralyn had a hard time believing what he was saying and allowed her brain to overtake what her heart screamed at her. "Let's face it Randy, I've known you for three years now and in those three years, I've never once seen you commit to another living soul besides Samantha. And even then, you still screwed around on her because she was screwing around on you. We're friends. We're best friends; you were my best fucking friend! If you keep this nonsense up about us belonging together and kissing me like your life depends on it, then I'll have to break our friendship off for good." She was being completely honest with him and if Randy couldn't accept it, then that was his problem. Caralyn couldn't take much more of this emotional turmoil, hating herself for every word that came out of her mouth, especially when her best friend was the cause of it all.

Sighing deeply, Randy looked back at her, not fazed in the slightest by anything she said because he knew Caralyn was upset. He knew she'd throw the fact he'd cheated on Samantha in his face and randy was prepared for it, not able to deny it, but Samantha hadn't exactly been faithful in their marriage either. His playboy ways were in the past and he had to make her see that he'd changed.

"I've changed, Cara. I haven't fucked anyone in months, even before I kissed you all those weeks ago. I can't fuck anyone else because you're all I think about. Everything about you makes me that much more attracted to you and makes me fall even more in love with you." Randy poured his heart out, knowing Caralyn would probably ignore it because of her stubbornness, but he was a patient man and would do whatever necessary to break her away from John.

"John loves me though, Randy. He's in love with me. I've been with him ever since we became friends, ever since I became your personal assistant again and even before that when you got injured. I can't back out of our relationship now just because of a fling that's happening between us or whatever the hell this is!" Caralyn defiantly said, knowing deep down inside that this was killing both of them, but she couldn't just cut John loose when she didn't even know how Randy truly felt about her.

What if she did end things with John and then everything went to hell with Randy? What if she threw away something good and true for something that would never work out and she ended up heartbroken? Caralyn couldn't risk her feelings or her heart, it was that simple.

Randy was at the breaking the point, growling and stood up from the couch, his fist going through the wall furthest away from Caralyn. "He doesn't fucking love you, Caralyn!" He shouted angrily, not caring who heard them at this point. "He never has! He's too busy fucking Jillian Hall and the other Divas! But you're too blind to see that and I don't understand why! He doesn't fucking love you! I DO!"

Randy's face fell as soon as that confession slipped out of his mouth, paling and suddenly stormed out of the room before he made a bigger fool out of himself. How could he just spew the L word at her, knowing she would simply reject him? He needed time to think about what he just said to her, not expecting to say it and left Caralyn standing there in the middle of the room in both shock and wonder.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Goddamn!"

"Oh god John!"

Jillian cried out as her orgasm tore through her entire body, legs wrapped tightly around John's waist, her body collapsing back on the bed. John wasn't done yet though and continued slamming inside of her, which Jillian fully accepted, another orgasm building instantly. It didn't take him long to make her cum in waves and, in Jillian's eyes, nobody could screw the way John Cena could. She still couldn't believe he kept coming back to her, a smirk forming on her lips. Obviously Caralyn couldn't hack it in the bedroom and Jillian was more than willing to give everything to John.

Beads of sweat dripped from John's forehead as he finally plunged inside of her one final time, releasing his seed, refusing to use a condom. He knew Jillian had been fixed already because she didn't want children, which was definitely a plus for John. He hated wearing condoms and he had to do so with Caralyn because the woman was somehow allergic to every birth control made on the planet. Sex with Caralyn was fine, John managed to release every time he was with her, but with Jillian sex definitely turned up a notch or two. She was definitely kinky and an animal, though she was careful not to leave a mark on him because of the sneaking around.

Her bleach blonde hair was in completely disarray as it pooled down her shoulders, staring deep in his beautiful blue eyes. All the lust built within just made her want him that much more, not caring if he tore her apart because Jillian enjoyed every second of it. John took her breath away every single time they were together, which wasn't often these days, so she took it whenever he offered. She kissed his lips as he continued sputtering deep inside of her willing body, moaning in absolute satisfaction.

Both breathed raggedly as they laid on the bed beside each other, Jillian instantly curling up against John, wanting to snuggle. John pressed his forehead against hers, his own breathing erratic and entwined their fingers together to rest against his pounding heart. "You never cease to amaze me." He growled softly, slapping her ass and giving it a squeeze. "Mmm so very nice…"

Jillian giggled and rubbed her nose against his, sighing in contentment. She ran her nails up and down his arm gently, absentmindedly, kissing him a little more. Just enjoying being in each other's arms, which made John think once again why he was marrying Caralyn. He didn't understand it himself anymore and could only come up with one conclusive reasoning for the insanity. It was for the power of breaking her and Randy's friendship apart, smashing it to pieces. He wouldn't let Caralyn fall into Randy Orton's arms no matter the circumstances and knew marrying her would cement that, giving him exactly what he wanted.

"I love you, John."

John blinked and immediately pulled back, not expecting to hear his fuck buddy say something like that. "What?" He stammered out, seeing how serious she was, his eyes widening. "Jill…"

Reaching out, her nail ran down his chest slowly, seductively, her eyes locking with his hungrily. She sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, playing with the hairs on the back of it. "I said I love you." She reiterated, meaning every word that came from her mouth and kissed him passionately before he could say another word.

Jillian knew John wouldn't say it back because he didn't feel the same way about her as she did him, but that wasn't stopping her from claiming him as her own. It didn't matter if he loved her or not, Jillian wanted him completely and knew he loved screwing her instead of Caralyn. He loved her pussy more, craved it more, because he had free reign over it while Caralyn restricted him.

Deep down inside, it killed Jillian to know that in a few short months she wouldn't be his anymore.

Caralyn would.

Too stunned to speak, John slowly guided Jillian's body back on the bedding and knew he had to leave before anything else was said. He still couldn't believe what came out of her mouth, a mouth that had just recently pleasured him in ways Caralyn could only dream of doing. He groaned and could already feel himself harden at the thought of Jillian's sweet mouth around his throbbing cock, closing his eyes briefly.

John reached down and picked his shorts up, knowing he had to meet Caralyn shortly because she would be finishing for the evening. He was also frustrated because he and Jillian had both agreed that this was strictly physical, no emotions or feelings attached. He ran his fingers through his short soft brown hair and pulled his shirt on while Jillian simply lay there in all her naked glory. John knew if he turned to look back at her and watched her finger crook to beckon him in, he would definitely be cancelling plans with his fiancée.

"I thought we agreed this was strictly a physical thing, Jill baby." He finally stated, breaking the silence between them while grabbing his sneakers. "You know it can't be anything except that and just because I'm marrying someone doesn't mean I won't come back for more."

Deep down, however, John already knew he was falling for Jillian as well.

Jillian frowned and came up behind him while he sat on the bed, running her hands up and down his arms before wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his shoulder. "I couldn't help it." She sighed almost resignedly. "These past couple of months being together and fucking has been amazing. How could I not fall in love with you, John? You've given me everything I've ever wanted in a man, but I want more. I don't want you to marry Caralyn. I want you to marry me and let me be your one and only. You don't want kids, I don't want kids. We get along great and the sex is incredible! Why would you marry someone you're clearly not in love with when you can have someone who is?"

John pushed her away from him as he stood up hastily, shaking his head. "No, I can't do that." He hated himself for saying it, but he had a plan and had to go through with it fully. "I need to marry Caralyn for my sanity."

Jillian scoffed angrily and placed her hands on her hips, suddenly standing in front of him completely naked, knowing exactly why John refused to leave Caralyn. "Why can't you just admit that Caralyn isn't in love with you anymore and she never was? Why do you have to go through with this and break her heart as well as yours? You've already broken her a little, don't you see that?" John had confessed to her his true intentions with this marriage and it made Jillian feel sick to her stomach. "I realize that you two once loved each other, but I see the way she looks at Randy Orton. It's the same way I look at you. He's in love with her and I know she's in love with him, but they are just afraid to admit it to each other. Caralyn figures marrying you will make her forget her feelings for Randy and she's wrong..."

Growling, John didn't want to listen to any of this nonsense, refusing to have this conversation with his fuck buddy of all people. "I gotta do what I gotta do. I refuse to allow that pretty boy asshole to take away the one pure thing in my life. I don't love Caralyn, you're right, but I can't let her go either. She's everything I've wanted in a woman emotionally and you can be mine physically. That way I have both emotional and physical shit taken care of and I don't have to balance out anything." There was no other way around it and if Jillian couldn't accept that, there was plenty of other pussy out there for him to choose from as far as the physical nature went.

"Oh and what about me?" Jillian suddenly demanded, tears filling her eyes. "I've cried my heart out to you and you haven't ONCE acknowledged me!" Her voice rose higher with each word, causing it to sound shrilly like it did on national television when she was in character.

How could John treat her this way after all the incredible sex they had together?

John sighed, trying to ignore her shrilly voice because honestly that was the only thing about her that turned him completely off. He pulled her into his arms, seeing the tears in her eyes, wishing he could find one woman who didn't cry because he hated tears. They were a sign of weakness to him and he wondered if sleeping with Jillian was suddenly a smart thing to do.

"I love you too, Jill baby." He finally admitted and kissed her lips softly, deciding maybe that would make her feel better about everything. "I can't deal with this right now though. Caralyn has been mine for three years and I refuse to lose her to that pretty boy mother fucker."

As hard as it was for her to do, Jillian broke away out of her grasp and immediately began shoving her tight dress back on that John peeled her out of. She glared at him hatefully, tears of anger and pain burning in her eyes while she slipped her four inch Stiletto heels on. There was no way she could put her heart on the line and be used for just sex, especially not by the man she was completely and irrevocably in love with.

"Then you lose me in the process." She stated, watching John's eyes narrow slightly. "When you finally realize that we belong together and you're over your power hungry trip and huge ego, give me a call, but until then, no more sessions for you. Goodbye John."

John could only watch as the door slammed shut violently, cringing because he was sure everyone in the arena could probably hear that, groaning. Jillian ran down the hallway in a fit of tears from the pure heartache that radiated through every part of her body. She couldn't believe the way John treated her and spoke to her like she was nothing! Once she arrived outside of the arena, Jillian suddenly became very angry and bitter, a vengeance developing within her heart. She pulled out the pure silver small nine millimeter gun, an evil smirk spreading on her lips as she slipped inside her car.

'If he doesn't want to give her up willingly, then I'll make him give her up the hard way.'

**~!~**

Later on that night, Caralyn was still at the arena even after all the commotion died down and the show had ended. She sat in her private room on the couch typing out Randy's schedule. She had to make several phone calls, leaving voicemails and finally heard back from the important contacts. It was a pain in the ass moving his schedule from one week to the next and balancing things out. Caralyn loved it though and leaned back against the couch, yawning, looking down at the watch on her right wrist.

Where the hell was John?

"Late again." She muttered with a sigh and stood up from the couch, wondering if she would have to call Randy for a ride. Then she thought that through and immediately shook her head, snorting. "There's NO way in HELL I'm calling him. If I have to, I'll walk back to the damn hotel."

No matter how hard she tried, Caralyn couldn't stop the memory of Randy's lips against hers as it flooded her mind, forcing a wave of warmth to spread throughout her body. Lord, what was he doing to her? How was she supposed to get married when every time she had a free moment it was of Randy Orton? Caralyn was in hell and began packing her things away, trying to push the memory from her mind.

It only intensified.

How could he be in love with her and why hadn't he said anything sooner? She didn't care if he was still married to Samantha, why hadn't he come clean about how he felt? Why had he married Samantha in the first place if he was in love with her? Why did he watch his broken hearted friend watch him marry a conniving bitch who wanted his money and fame instead of the man?

All these questions ran through her mind and it angered Caralyn, forcing her to shove stuff in her bag vigorously. She wanted all the answers to those questions and more, but Caralyn knew that wasn't going to happen. It was impossible to get Randy to admit anything, especially his feelings, no matter the circumstances. Now here he we suddenly spewing all this crap about being in love with her and that they belonged together.

"What a joke." She grunted, gritting her teeth as tears stung her eyes.

Caralyn finished up packing her stuff and figured John had forgotten about her again, which happened frequently lately. He knew how Randy felt about her and yet he left her alone anyway, it frazzled Caralyn honestly. She never could read John very well, not even when they agreed to date each other. What was it with men being so complicated?

Walking out of the room, Caralyn locked the door behind her and could tell hardly anyone was left in the arena. "John must've went back to the hotel." She said and wondered how the hell she was going to get back to the hotel without having to hitch a ride. With her phone in hand, Caralyn began looking through her contacts and stopped at the name Randy Orton, closing her eyes tightly shut. "I have no choice." She whispered and began walking, not pressing the send button right away, trying to think of anyone else who could help her.

There was no one.

Caralyn sighed resignedly and welcomed the gust the cool air that blew across her heated skin as soon as she stepped outside of the arena, the heavy metal door closing behind her. There were maybe four cars in the parking lot and Caralyn knew she was really screwed if she didn't call Randy for a ride. He would instantly come to her rescue, but after what happened between them earlier, she didn't want to see him. She flipped through the contacts again and saw John's name, knowing that's who she would've been calling, but honestly didn't want to.

"Damn it." She cursed, stomping her foot on the pavement in frustration.

She just wanted to forget about everything that transpired that night with Randy and seeing him definitely wouldn't help with that. She just wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep for a good hundred years, never wanting to wake up to face the day again. Caralyn hated feeling this way and scowled, suddenly going back to the name Randy Orton, deciding he could come get her because she had a few choice words to say to him.

She never noticed the dark figure behind her until it was too late.

Caralyn's body fell to the ground as a cloth covered her mouth and nose, the smell of chloroform quickly registering in her foggy mind. "That's it, go to sleep my dear." A voice whispered and Caralyn slowly closed her eyes, the darkness suddenly very inviting.

Her last thoughts were of Randy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Glazed teal eyes slowly fluttered open sometime the next day, Caralyn feeling as though her head might explode from how hard it thundered in her skull. The sunlight streamed through the window didn't help matters and she knew John forgot to shut them. The man could sleep through anything, Caralyn was sure of it, and groaned as she rolled over.

Expecting to hit a warm body, all Caralyn felt was soft bedding and looked down at her wrists, silver cuffs around each of them that were hooked to huge chains. The headache intensified as Caralyn's heart began racing rapidly, wondering what the hell was going on. She looked around the room that should've looked familiar, only it wasn't, her anxiety skyrocketing instantly.

Something definitely wasn't right.

Caralyn was confused and had no idea what to think as she yanked experimentally on the chains, frowning. "God please shut the shades." She pleaded to anyone who would listen; the sun making her feel ill and Caralyn could already feel the chunks rising in her throat.

She bent over the side of the bed, thankful there was a trashcan and emptied the content of her stomach, groaning because she hated vomiting. Her head pounded even more from forcing it, but Caralyn couldn't keep it in even if her life depended on it. The chloroform she'd been knocked out with making her violently sick, which was one of the side effects unfortunately.

Caralyn didn't stop throwing up for ten minutes straight, dry heaving when there was absolutely nothing left in her stomach to come out, and finally laid back on the bed in exhaustion. She was lucky her vital organs remained inside of her with how much Caralyn vomited, coughing, her throat incredibly dry. Water, she needed water desperately and could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks, trembling from the aftershock of getting violently sick.

"Aww you poor thing, did my little substance make you sick?" A soft feminine voice entered the room, causing Caralyn's eyes to fly open, staring at none other than WWE Diva Jillian. Her head began pounding even harder, growing intense by the second because the sun was worsening what could only be described as splitting pain. Jillian could clearly tell the sun was bothering Caralyn and decided to have a heart, walking over to pull them shut completely, blanketing the room in darkness. "Is that better?"

Caralyn couldn't help sighing with great relief nodding, the headache instantly calming down to just a dull pounding. There was no more strength in her body at the moment and Caralyn could only lay there on the comfortable bed, her arms lying lifelessly at her sides. She watched while Jillian walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed a chair, gently dragging it over to place it beside the bed, crossing one leg over the other after she sat down.

"What do you want?" Caralyn finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them and watched a slow smirk spread across Jillian's glossy lips. To her knowledge, Caralyn never even gave Jillian a dirty look and now she was suddenly being kidnapped by the Diva. Her teal eyes began scanning the room, wondering exactly where they were, and watched as Jillian considered answering her, annoying Caralyn to say the least. "Well?"

The bottled blonde didn't say anything at first, simply staring at Caralyn, wondering what was so damn special about this woman that John had to marry her. She could tell Caralyn was confused and scared out of her mind, which wasn't Jillian's intention, but honestly it was a natural reaction to being kidnapped. Her eyes moved from Caralyn to stare at the wall in thought, wondering what John was thinking at the moment now that his precious Caralyn was nowhere to be found. The silence was deafening and just as Caralyn was about to ask what Jillian wanted again, she decided to answer.

"John."

Tears instantly stung her eyes when Caralyn heard that, closing them because crying would make her headache worse. The pain was already practically blinding her; she didn't need to increase the intensity. Still, a few tears slipped down her cheeks as Caralyn lay there, Randy's words instantly echoing through her mind, making her head hurt more. Everything that Randy had tried telling Caralyn was the truth, Caralyn knew that now because why else would Jillian have kidnapped her?

"You've been fucking him haven't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, Caralyn's heart shattering in her chest, knowing Jillian didn't even have to answer to tell her what she always knew deep in her heart.

She knew better.

Nodding, Jillian stood up from the chair and began walking slowly around the room, needing to move because she felt uncomfortable with a woman crying in front of her. "Yes, but when it first started happening, I tried stopping it Caralyn." Jillian stated, knowing the woman wouldn't believe her, but she was going to state her feelings anyway. "You see, I respect you and didn't want to hurt you in any way, but John was too irresistible. He would wait for me outside of the Diva's locker room and pull me into empty dressing rooms at the arenas while I'd be walking down the hallway. He'd seduce me with his soft lips and tongue on my neck, telling me how much he wanted me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. He made me feel so special and cherished, like I was the only woman he wanted in his life." She sighed wistfully at the countless times she had sex with John, wrapping her arms around herself, her voice suddenly growing colder. "That was until he proposed to you. Caralyn, I'm not saying this to be cruel and I never wanted to resort to this, but he left me no choice. John doesn't and never will love you. He loves me. He's only marrying you because he doesn't want you and Randy Orton to end up together for some odd reason. It's this stick power trip he's been on. He was going to marry you and then take you back to West Newbury, force you to be a good little bitch of a wife that cooks, cleans and all that jazz, maybe even pop out a few brats." She snorted derisively, feeling sick at the thought of any woman besides herself having children with her man. "I'm not telling you this to break your heart. I'm telling you this because, deep down, I know you're not in love with John just like you know John isn't in love with you. There's no way you can be after I've seen the way you've looked at Randy Orton and I can honestly say I don't blame you for doing so."

Caralyn flat out refused to look at this psycho bitch as she stared at the wall, gritting her teeth angrily. The diamond ring that John had given her during the proposal shined brightly on her left ring finger, even through the darkness. She couldn't believe what Jillian was telling her, but deep down inside her heart, she knew the woman was telling the truth.

John had been screwing women behind her back, including WWE Divas, and Caralyn just didn't want to see or believe it. It was hard admitting that the man she'd been with for the past three years had cheated on her countless times, but Caralyn chalked it up to love blinding her. Even then, she didn't really love John so she couldn't even use that as an excuse, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to say." She finally said, honestly meaning that, heartbroken over the fact John's lover had to tell her everything that'd been going on behind her back.

"You don't have to say anything. The only thing I want you to do is call this wedding off and allow John to be with the one he truly loves." Jillian simply said with a small smile, knowing it wouldn't be that hard for Caralyn to do, especially now that she'd aired all of John's dirty little secrets. "Release him and be happy with Randy, I know that's what you really want." She felt bad she had to resort to kidnapping, but Jillian knew she wouldn't have been able to talk to Caralyn like this any other way.

"What if I don't?" Caralyn suddenly lifted her head, her voice soft and low, staring back at Jillian through guarded teal eyes.

She wanted to know what her options were before she made her final decision regarding her future with John. This woman was psychotic and seemed to be obsessed with John, having convinced herself that they were deeply in love. If that was the case, John wouldn't come back to Caralyn night in and night out, regardless of who he was screwing. She was his sex toy and Jillian didn't want to admit or accept it, which wasn't Caralyn's problem.

Jillian sighed warily, hoping Caralyn would see the light and they could part ways smoothly, wishing the woman wouldn't have said that. It was inevitable, once a stubborn bitch, always a stubborn bitch. She didn't answer at first and reached down, pulling a box from beneath the bed and flipped it open, a beautiful silver nine millimeter glinting in the dark room, some of the sunlight managing to peak through the curtains. Caralyn swallowed hard at the sight of the gun, her heart pounding vigorously, wondering if this woman was actually planning on shooting her.

"You're better off doing it because if you refuse to do what I say, I'll have to do this the hard way to make John mine." Jillian said in a soft voice, stroking the gun with a heaving almost regretful sigh, trying to be reasonable with Caralyn. "I don't understand why you're being so difficult about this situation. You don't love him! I do!" She shouted, her voice rising with intensity as she clicked the trigger back, pointing it directly at Caralyn with cold eyes. "You either end it or I end you." Jillian ordered, giving Caralyn two impossible choices, and wondered briefly if death would be the option she chose.

Jillian didn't want to kill Caralyn, but if that's what it took to make John hers completely, she would gladly pull the trigger.

Just by the look in her eyes, Caralyn knew Jillian wasn't lying about ending her life in order to be with John, which wouldn't happen regardless of how this turned out. Calling off the wedding or dying, Caralyn definitely was between a rock and a hard place, sighing heavily as she contemplated her decision. Finally, she looked up at Jillian and looked her square in the eye, glaring hatefully at the bottled blonde, wondering what the hell John had been thinking in screwing her.

"Then you better pull the trigger because I'm not calling off the wedding." She stated defiantly, watching the fire erupt in Jillian's eyes. "I love John and he loves me. If you can't get that through your silicone filled brain and accept it, then I don't know what to tell you."

Narrowing her eyes to slits, Jillian couldn't believe how rebellious this bitch was being over marrying John, scowling. Caralyn stood in the way of Jillian and John's happiness; she simply couldn't let it transpire. "Big mistake." She growled and pointed the gun directly at Caralyn's heart, breathing somewhat heavily because Jillian had never killed anyone in her life.

Caralyn squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the sound of the gunshot, knowing she would be dead in a matter of seconds. 'I love you Randy.' She thought, wanting her last thoughts to be of him and braced herself for the bullet that would lodge in her heart, hopping the death was quick and painless.

When nothing happened, Caralyn opened her eyes and could see Jillian was crying, trying to push herself to pull the trigger, but the woman hesitated. Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the room and Caralyn could only stare in shock as none other than her best friend, Randy Orton, speared Jillian to the floor. That quickly followed a gunshot, her heart nearly stopping, hoping and praying Randy hadn't been shot.

**~!~**

Randy had been in the weight room of the arena, pumping iron, trying to get his mind off of Caralyn and her stupidity, the anger consuming him. Forcing him to push himself harder than normal, past his max, Randy continued lifting the four hundred plus pounds of iron. Nothing was working as his body broke out in a fine sweat, finally finishing his reps before sitting up from the bench, racking the bar.

He put the weights away and went to take a shower, turning the sprays on ice cold, hoping they simmered his already boiling blood. The shower was quick and Randy stepped out, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a black muscle shirt, tossing his bag over his shoulder. He stopped when he heard a commotion outside of the workout room, arching one eyebrow. The door had been left wide open and it was right next to the arena exit doors, something telling Randy to follow the commotion sounds.

He quickly snuck out the door and like a cat made his way outside, hearing a grunt and scuffle. Slowly, Randy peaked and felt sick at the vision before him, watching as someone dressed in pure black shoved an unconscious Caralyn in the trunk of their car. Just by the figure, Randy knew it was a woman who was kidnapping Caralyn; glad he'd already grabbed his things from the workout room.

He rushed to his blue Lincoln Navigator and started the ignition, following the kidnapper at a safe distance. The last thing Randy wanted was the kidnapper becoming suspicious of him, blue eyes piercing, wondering what the hell was going on. He whipped his cell phone out and dialed Ted's number, hoping he answered because Randy wasn't stopping or turning back.

Caralyn was in trouble and he had to save her.

Ted had been sleeping, after several rounds with his beautiful girlfriend, who was sleeping peacefully beside him, when his cell phone began blaring. "Shit." He knew it was Randy just by the ringtone and picked it up, flipping it open reluctantly. "What?" He growled, rubbing his tired eyes.

"It's Randy, listen very carefully and don't fly off the handle. Caralyn's been kidnapped." Randy stated calmly, keeping his eyes peeled as the car took a left, immediately following.

Sighing when that's all he got out, Ted bolted upright in bed, clutching the phone tightly to his ear, blue eyes widened with worry. Sheila immediately woke up as well, wondering what was going on and stared at her boyfriend with concerned violet eyes. Ted didn't care and began pacing a hole in the floor, not caring that he was completely naked, raking a hand through his hair.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" Sheila asked, her breathing quickening a little and it wasn't from desire.

"What do you mean she's been kidnapped?" Ted demanded, wondering what the hell Randy was going on about and if this was a sick joke. "How do you know? Why? When?"

Randy sighed resignedly, taking another left that lead to the highway, growling in frustration because he didn't know who kidnapped Caralyn or why. "I don't know, Teddy. All I know is that I was at the arena tonight doing reps and I heard commotion outside. The exit doors were right next to the weight room. I watched as someone knocked Caralyn out and shoved her in the trunk of their car. I know it's a woman because she's got bigger tits than Dolly Parton."

Ted didn't laugh, not finding this amusing in the slightest, and glanced over at a worried looking Sheila. "What are you gonna do, Randy?" He was almost afraid to ask, closing his eyes, hoping his friend didn't do something irrational and stupid.

"I'm pursuing the kidnapper at a safe distance right now. I'm gonna find out where Caralyn is being taken and then I'm gonna save her. I don't trust cops, you know that Ted. This is the love of my life. Tell Sheila everything will be alright and don't panic or call me. I'll call you when we're safe." He closed the lid of his cell phone and tossed it in the front seat, making sure to leave it in the car when he stopped because he didn't want anything acknowledging he was close by.

He wasn't about to lose Caralyn to a psycho bitch, no chance in hell.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Randy!"

Yanking on the restraints, Caralyn had to make sure he hadn't been the one who was shot, but no matter how hard she yanked, they wouldn't budge. Tears streamed down Caralyn's face as she watched Randy tackle Jillian to the floor, the gun having gone off when he did that, making her heart nearly stop. Caralyn felt completely helpless and dropped her head, still feeling ill from whatever Jillian had used to knock her out, having remembered standing outside of the arena waiting for her cab.

A few long seconds later, Randy finally emerged and came into Caralyn's vision, breathing incredibly heavy from the scuffle. The gun had gone off, but luckily Randy had moved just in time and the bullet lodged into the wall, which Caralyn hadn't witnessed. He managed to put Jillian out with a sleeper hold, nearly popping her head off of her shoulders with how hard he squeezed. So she was currently lying on the floor unconscious, the gun beneath the bed somewhere and all Randy could do was stare down at Caralyn with relieved blue eyes.

Caralyn cried harder as he slowly approached her, having the small key in hand as he freed her from the restraints. Huge tears slid down her cheeks, not believing Randy had arrived moments before Jillian would've pulled the trigger and ended her life. He had saved her from disaster and Caralyn couldn't help jumping into his awaiting arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, sobbing against his neck. She was so relieved he hadn't been shot and clung to him for dear life, never wanting to let him go.

He had always been there for her when she needed him most and today was no exception.

The police arrived and Caralyn had to give several statements, along with being examined by the ambulance, assuring everyone she was fine. Just emotionally shook up a little, this was to be expected after being chloroformed and kidnapped out of the blue. When the EMT asked if Caralyn had to go to the hospital, she answered with an emphatic no, just wanting to get the hell out of there and back to her life. Randy had stayed with her through everything, holding her hand while she explained what happened, which wasn't much all things considered.

Once everything was finished, Randy drove Caralyn to the airport, handing over her cell phone, which had frantic voicemails and texts from John wondering where she was. Caralyn closed her cell phone and stared out the window the entire ride to the airport, silent tears sliding down her cheeks, knowing John had some serious explaining to do. Jillian hadn't been lying and Caralyn wondered what kind of excuse John would give her, hoping he just came clean and told her the truth. With the wedding upon them, Caralyn had no idea what to do and wiped her tears away, which kept falling, allowing Randy to hold her hand for comfort.

When Caralyn went to board the plane, she was shocked Randy had also acquired a plane ticket, insisting he accompany her. No matter what Caralyn did or said, she knew Randy was coming with her and couldn't stop him. He was going to do whatever he wanted and Caralyn was honestly too emotionally, physically and mentally drained to argue with him, deciding to just let him come with her.

Throughout the entire flight, Randy didn't let go of Caralyn's hand, having texted Ted to let him and Sheila know they were both safe and sound. Caralyn had deep bruises around her wrists from the restraints, but other than that no other damage had been done. Randy couldn't help wondering what would've happened had he arrived a few seconds later and closed his eyes, wishing Caralyn would just stay with him so he could protect her.

Of course she wouldn't because of her cheating fiancé.

Caralyn barely looked at Randy throughout the flight, nodding when he whispered in her ear that everything was going to be alright. She was thankful to have him there with her, knowing she would've probably had a complete breakdown if she'd been alone at that moment. Heaving a sigh, Caralyn couldn't help staring down at the ring on her finger, tears burning her eyes as she kept her eyes on the window.

It wasn't right. That much she knew, but Caralyn couldn't betray a love that was built on three solid years, especially with her upcoming wedding. She didn't want to betray John like he'd betrayed her by cheating with Jillian, which Caralyn had already been warned by several people in her life that it was happening. Of course she didn't listen to them because her mind had overridden her heart, telling her that John loved her and they were just jealous of what they had.

John was waiting for Caralyn at the airport when the plane landed, pacing like a caged animal, wearing his patent black cargo shorts with a white short sleeved shirt, looking worried. In all honestly, he was more concerned about Jillian than Caralyn, not believing what his secret lover had done. What the hell had she been thinking kidnapping Caralyn like that and holding her at gunpoint? Now she was facing attempted murder and kidnapping charges, John already knew she was being sent up the river and that ticked him off, silently blaming Caralyn for losing the best sex he ever had in his life.

Caralyn walked through the terminal with Randy and stopped short at the sight of John, their eyes locking around fifty feet or so away. What was she doing with her life? All Caralyn wanted to do was beg Randy to take her far away from there and be with him forever, to never let go, but she knew where she belonged. Sighing heavily, Caralyn could feel the exhaustion overwhelming her, but managed to hide it while rubbing her bruised wrist absentmindedly.

"Thank you for saving my life, Randy." She whispered, looking up into his deep blue eyes, seeing how tired he was, tears building once again.

Randy pulled her into his arms instantly, not caring what John thought and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. Caralyn could feel him trembling from pure emotion, knowing what happened scared him almost as much as it did her, both knowing how close Caralyn had been to losing her life. She simply stood there, hugging him close, trying to soothe him as much as she could; a few tears slipping down her cheeks while he rubbed her back.

"I'll always be there for you, Cara, no matter what happens." Randy vowed, whispering in her ear and held her even tighter against him, locking his blue eyes on John's from across the way. She'd go to him and it broke him in half, but Randy had to be strong, knowing Caralyn would eventually end up in his arms. "I love you." He added, releasing her reluctantly and turned away from her, walking away toward another flight that would send him back on the road in one of Vince's private jets.

Watching him walk away broke her heart as Caralyn watched him disappear in the sea of people, the tears falling harder than they had when he was with her. She closed her eyes when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, knowing exactly who it was and instantly felt sickened. Caralyn's heart was shattering and she didn't know what to do or how to stop the searing pain. She touched John's forearms, letting him know she was alright and slowly extracted herself from his arms to turn around, their eyes locking.

"I'm fine, John." She whispered, closing her eyes when he wiped her tears away with his thumbs gently.

John sighed; not believing the type of emotional strain Jillian put on Caralyn and immediately pulled into his strong arms, holding her against him tightly. "Let's go home and talk about this more in depth." He suggested, having instructed Randy to bring her to West Newbury so she could relax since Caralyn recently moved in with him. "I wanna find out everything that bitch did to you, baby." However on the inside, John was slowly dying inside, knowing Jillian was headed to prison for everything she'd done to Caralyn.

Nodding, Caralyn couldn't help longing to sleep in her own bed at their place, wanting to sleep for the next century. "Sounds good to me." She took his hand, their fingers lacing together instantly, which felt odd considering John never did that with her. "There is something we need to talk about though later on." She informed him calmly, walking out of the airport with her fiancé, heading toward one of John's prized car, this one being the 5.0 Mustang GT.

Caralyn looked behind her as she heard one of the planes taking off, seeing the WWE logo painted on the side sticking out like a sore thumb, and wondered if Randy was watching her at that moment. All she could see was the jet fading in the sky until she could no longer see it, knowing she should've been on that flight with him. Instead, she was with her cheating fiancé, who still didn't realize she knew what he'd been doing with Jillian and lord knows how many other women. The pain was too much to take as Caralyn buried her face in her hands, beginning to sob harshly, her entire body trembling uncontrollably from head to toe.

"Are you gonna be okay, baby?" John asked, truly concerned for her emotional stability, though he couldn't help wondering if Jillian was alright.

He wanted Caralyn to stay away from him after everything that happened, but knew that couldn't happen either. She was going to be his wife and he had to stand by her, even though all really wanted to do was tie her up and run her over with his Mustang. John was so close to fulfilling all of his dreams and proving to Randy once and for all that he was the better man, jumping for joy on the inside. He knew exactly why she was crying, having watched the WWE jet take off into the sky, having a feeling Caralyn wished she was on that flight with Randy.

When Caralyn nodded silently, John smiled and slid behind the wheel of his Mustang, waiting for her to join him so they could go home. He turned the radio on because he knew Caralyn wouldn't want to talk right now, pulling out of the airport parking lot and headed toward their home. She couldn't help crying harder the further they ventured from the airport, Caralyn honestly not caring if John knew why she was really sobbing or not.

She loved Randy with everything inside of her and it burned that she couldn't be with him, that she was about to marry someone who clearly didn't love her as much as she thought. Somewhere, John did love her, but there was no way he was in love with her after hearing the revelations from Jillian. How could he be? Any man who willingly cheated on their girlfriend or spouse didn't really love them and Caralyn wondered why he proposed to her if he didn't love her.

What was the purpose behind it?

Randy Orton was her entire world, her best friend, the only man she truly wanted to marry, have tons of kids and grow old with, her everything. Yet, for some ungodly reason, Caralyn was throwing all of that away and marrying someone else who wasn't anything compared to Randy. She was throwing Randy away like yesterday's garbage and Caralyn didn't understand her way of thinking, chalking up to being dropped too much as a child. She didn't say a word the entire ride home, silently wishing she hadn't agreed to move her things into John's until after they were married. Again, it was a lapse in judgment and Caralyn had to find a way to make things right, to make better decisions with her life.

Caralyn smiled at the thought of when she first met Randy, leaning back against the seat, letting the memory sweep her away…

**~!~**

_Caralyn was really late and knew her boss was going to have her ass on a silver platter if she didn't hurry the hell up, rushing down the hallway of the arena. It was her first night on the job and navigating the arena was like going through one gigantic maze. She'd been hired on as a writer for the WWE and running late as usual, very unorganized. What was worse was the fact that she didn't know her way around from a hole in the ground. She tried stopping and asking for directions from several people, WWE Superstars, only to be brushed off as if she was an annoying fly people just wanted to swat at. They all thought it was a joke that a nobody writer was lost in an arena. _

_Finally giving up, Caralyn stopped running and turned the corner, making her way down yet another hallway, cursing mentally for not prepping better for this, only to hit smash into a solid brick wall. She went flying back and landed on her rear, jostled temporarily and tried shaking the cobwebs from her brain, groaning. After several seconds of setting there, Caralyn slowly began moving and felt her head swimming since she'd cracked it on the floor, blinking when a pair of huge warm hands grabbed her arms, pulling her up to her feet. It was a man; Caralyn could tell just by the hands alone and slowly trailed her eyes up until they locked on a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes, taking her breath completely away._

"_Sorry." She muttered, completely humiliated and felt the warm hands slip from her arms._

"_Take my hand and don't apologize." His deep voice instructed, melting her instantly. "I should've paid more attention to where I was going." He added with a slight chuckle, making the woman sigh as she slid her hand into his without hesitation, surprising him._

_No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop admiring the beautiful woman with long flowing honey blonde hair that pooled down her back in waves, her captivating jade eyes devouring him. She was about five foot, eight and weighed lighter than a feather, very tiny compared to him. He wondered where she came from because he hadn't seen her around the arenas, to his knowledge, but then again he didn't pay attention to much these days, mostly keeping to himself._

"_It was no one's fault." She insisted, picking her bag up from the floor that went flying, smiling thankfully. "It just happened so let's leave it at that okay?" When he nodded, Caralyn began walking away down the hallway, only for the blue eyed man to stop her, turning her around to face him again._

"_Where were you headed?" He asked, hoping she didn't think he was prying, but she seemed lost and he wanted to help. "I don't recall seeing you around here and I've worked for this company for about two years now."_

"_I'm new here." Caralyn admitted, chewing her bottom lip nervously. "It's my first night. I was actually trying to find my way around this zoo."_

_He chuckled from low in the back of his throat, nodding, completely understand where she was coming from and extended his arm to her. "Come with me. I'll show you where you need to go if you tell me the department you work for." He offered, winking and grinned when she began blushing, making her even more radiant than she already was._

"_Thank you…" She trailed off, not knowing what to call him as they began venturing down the hallway arm in arm, not realizing it was the start of a wonderful friendship._

"_Call me Randy."_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Raising his eyebrows, John could only stare at Caralyn in pure shock, not believing the words that just came out of her mouth. The anger surged within his body at the thought of Jillian actually busting him out to his fiancée, suddenly wanting to kill her. How dare Jillian expose their secret? John wanted to strangle her and make her pay for trying to destroy his relationship with Caralyn.

They were getting married and nobody was going to stop it from happening, not her and definitely not Randy Orton.

He could see the hurt swirling through those teal eyes and really screwed up, all because Jillian had to seduce him by flashing her body at him, forcing him to have a relapse in judgment. Of course, Jillian wasn't the only woman John had slept with, but Caralyn definitely didn't need to know that. Caralyn simply had her arms folded in front of her chest, staring down at him shrewdly, and John knew she wanted to know everything that happened between him and Jillian. He supposed he owed her somewhat of an explanation, sighing heavily and lowered his head, knowing the truth had to come out.

"Yeah, I slept with her." John confessed, his voice low and kept his eyes on the floor.

Tears swelled in Caralyn's eyes and instantly cascaded down her cheeks freely as soon as she heard John's confession, not believing what Jillian told her was the truth. John hadn't even attempted denying it and Caralyn had no idea what to do, what to think anymore. She began pacing back and forth in front of him, wiping her tears away, but they kept falling nonstop, her heart breaking.

"Why?" Whispering, Caralyn walked over to stare out the window, not able to look at him right now. "How long have you been sleeping with her, John?" She had every right to ask these questions, wanting to know if it was just a one time deal, already knowing the answer, but she wanted to hear it from John's mouth.

"Ever since she came from the Smackdown! roster, before we even met. It's been on and off again. I didn't sleep with her when we started dating, but a few months passed and she came to me." He answered truthfully, clasping his hands in front of him tightly, closing his eyes because he could feel Caralyn's hardened gaze. "It didn't mean anything, it was just sex." John knew if he lied to her and she found out that the wedding would be called off, which couldn't happen, so he was being brutally honest with her.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Caralyn couldn't believe everything that Randy and Sheila had told her about John was the truth. How stupid could she possibly be? Deep down, Caralyn knew everything they said had been right, but she'd convinced herself that John would never hurt her like that. That he loved her unconditionally and wouldn't ever cheat on her with skanky whores like Jillian.

How wrong she was.

Why hadn't she listened to Randy and Sheila? She'd fought with them tooth and nail whenever they said anything about John cheating on her and look where it got her! Kidnapped by the bitch he was screwing and her life had nearly been taken all because of Jillian's jealous rage over John wanting to marry her. If it hadn't been for Randy, she wouldn't be standing here right now in front of her cheating fiancé with a shattered heart and frazzled mind.

How could Caralyn possibly forgive him?

"Why did you do it, John? Wasn't I enough for you? Didn't I make you happy? I could have given you everything, but you decided to run to the first available whore and cheated on me repeatedly!" Her voice had risen a little, Caralyn was never one to lose her temper, but right now she had so much anger surging through her body that it was impossible to control. "So now what do I do?" She couldn't stop the tears from flowing, no matter how much Caralyn wanted to because she didn't want John seeing her crying over him.

"Hopefully not what I deserve." He grumbled with great reluctance, not believing the way Caralyn was talking to him and he was taking it. John knew he couldn't fight back or else it would ruin everything; Caralyn would soon be his wife and it would all be worth it in the end. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Caralyn." He stated, finally rising from the couch and walked over to her, reaching out to take her in his arms. "I love you so much baby, I was just confused about our relationship."

"But why?" Caralyn still didn't understand, her voice cracking and broke away from him. "Why were you so insecure and confused about our relationship? I've loved and been with nobody except you for the past three years that we've been together. When did I give you ANY indication that I didn't want to be with you? When did all this confusion start?" She couldn't help the questions that flew out of her mouth, confused herself by what he was saying and also knew she'd lied to him.

Guilty, Caralyn felt sick to her stomach for lying to John about him being the only man she ever loved because it simply wasn't true. She wasn't in love with him either, but something was holding her back and Caralyn couldn't figure out what it was. She still couldn't get the words out of her head that Randy whispered to her at the airport. He loved her.

Was that really true or was he just trying to destroy her engagement to John for his own greed?

Caralyn honestly didn't know as she slowly looked back up into John's blue eyes, seeing how sorry he was for hurting me and sighed resignedly. This was where she belonged, no matter what John had done to her and Caralyn knew she was probably being too forgiving, but everyone made mistakes. Everyone deserved a second chance. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she hugged him close and closed her eyes, hating herself for doing this.

All she really wanted to do was run back into Randy's arms and be as far away from John as possible.

Grinning, John enfolded her in his strong arms, kissing the top of her head lovingly. "Thank you for forgiving me, baby. I promise I'll never cheat on you again. I love you too much to fuck what we have up." John stated, lying through his teeth, and lifted her chin with his hand before pressing his soft lips against hers.

In his heart, John knew Caralyn wasn't in love with him, but even that wasn't goin to stop him from marrying her. He was going to claim what was rightfully his no matter what and knew it was only months away, smirking wickedly while holding Caralyn against him tightly. He was so close to destroying Randy for good because Caralyn marrying him and saying I do would be the final nail in the proverbial coffin.

He just had to be good for a little while to convince Caralyn he was trustworthy and loyal, then he could go right back to the way things used to be. Just to be the safe side though, John wasn't going to cheat on her again until after they were married because then there would be no escape or breaking off anything. It was going to be hard, but John would deal with it because he refused to let Caralyn leave him and run to Randy Orton.

Caralyn didn't say a word as John lifted her up in his arms, carrying her toward their bedroom, where they hadn't slept together yet. She stood there silently as John proceeded to kiss her neck and ears, whispering loving words in her ear that didn't mean anything while slowly undressing her. She wanted to respond to him, but every time Caralyn would, an image of John screwing Jillian would flash through her mind, forcing her to go limp all over again.

Knowing John's satiable appetite for sex, Caralyn decided if she was going to keep him from cheating on her again, she would have to give him what he wanted. Tears welled in her eyes as John guided her on the bed, both of them completely naked and wrapped her legs around his waist as he caressed every part of her body with his strong hands. Granted, Caralyn was very sore from what Jillian put her through, especially her bruised face, but she hid all of it as John laced their fingers together.

Caralyn couldn't believe she was allowing her fiancé to have sex with her, refusing to call it making love, even though John was trying to make it that way. She closed her eyes when he buried himself inside of her and Caralyn instantly envisioned Randy, feeling John capture her lips with his as he began rocking in and out of her, making it a little easier to endure. It was Randy making love to her, Randy's lips against hers and Randy deep inside of her, causing her insurmountable pleasure.

"Yes…Yes harder!" She cried out, keeping her eyes closed because Caralyn knew if she opened them, her euphoria would end because she'd be staring into John's blue eyes instead of Randy's.

John was very surprised that Caralyn wanted this as much as him, especially after finding out he'd been screwing Jillian for months behind her back, but wasn't complaining either. He drove himself even faster inside of her, burying his face in her neck, not saying a word as her thighs tightened a little around his waist. No words needed to be said, the only sound was their panting and flesh smacking against flesh reverberating around them. Groaning, John lifted her body as he began slamming deeper inside of her, seeing her eyes were closed kissed her again, not realizing she was envisioning someone else doing this to her, making her feel this way.

After their release, John spooned against Caralyn and wrapped his arm around her waist, splaying his hand against her flat stomach. "I love you, baby." He whispered, causing her eyes to pop open, the harsh reality crashing around her that she'd just had sex with her cheating fiancé.

"I love you too."

What was Caralyn going to do?

**~!~ **

Several months passed by and Caralyn buried herself in work, mailing Randy's schedules to him because she couldn't face him. After what happened with Jillian, Caralyn didn't really talk to anyone and knew Randy was angry with her for not calling off her engagement to John. As far as she was concerned, it wasn't his business or anyone else's. This was her decision and John had devoted himself completely to her, sleeping with her every night and hardly going out with his friends anymore. It was all about them and Caralyn had forgiven him, knowing she couldn't go back on her word.

The wedding plans were going according to plan, which was scheduled for October because it would be a fall atmosphere. Since Caralyn was going through with this, she wanted everything her way, having always envisioned having a beautiful fall wedding. It was going to be around four o'clock when the sun would slowly start setting on the horizon and hopefully have that orange bathing glow, having made it clear she wanted the ceremony outdoors. It was going to be heartbreakingly beautiful because, once Caralyn said her vows to John and he kissed her, she had to completely forget Randy Orton ever existed.

Sighing heavily, Caralyn continued looking online for a wedding dress, which was the last thing she had to pick out, not able to find one that matched her style. She was in such deep thought that she didn't notice someone step inside of her office until a shadow befell her. Then a familiar voice jolted her out of them completely, forcing her teal eyes to look up into a pair of hesitant violet orbs.

"May I help you with something?" Caralyn asked somewhat coldly, setting her laptop aside and folded her arms in front of her chest, lips pursed tightly together.

Sheila hadn't spoken to Caralyn in months, not even after the whole kidnapping incident, wanting to give the space she knew she needed. Time was running out and Sheila thought she knew Caralyn well, but apparently she'd been wrong. This was her final attempt to try to talk some sense into Caralyn and Sheila knew it probably wouldn't do any good, but she had to try, not wanting her friend to be in a loveless, unhappy marriage for the rest of her life.

"I don't know, Car. What happened to you?" Sheila demanded softly, sitting down on the couch to face the woman who used to be her best friend. "Ever since John proposed to you, you've been shutting everyone in your life out. Everyone that ever cared and loved you, including Randy. You're hurting him Caralyn. I know you're hurting as well and I just wish you would call this stupid wedding off because you know it's not going to work. You know you don't love John and he damn sure don't love you, especially after cheating on you repeatedly with that whore. He's only after what you have."

Raising an eyebrow at Sheila, Caralyn wondered what she was talking about, the dawning realization developing in her teal eyes. "No, John wouldn't do that to me, Lia. He loves me and I love him, I forgave him for cheating on me with her. Why are you trying to stir up more shit about this?" Caralyn was getting angry again, not believing Sheila was trying to change her mind about marrying John AGAIN.

"Because I know it's not what you want!" Sheila cried desperately, swallowing hard. "You know who you love and it's not John! It's R…" Before she could say his name, Caralyn pressed a finger to her lips, not wanting to hear it.

"Don't you even think about saying his name." She ordered, pulling her finger away when she knew Sheila would obey and ignored the smug look Sheila shot her. "What?"

"You already told me how you feel about him and I don't know why you're not doing something about it. He told you he loved you, Car. You can't tell me you want to marry John because that would be a bullshit lie." Sheila stated defiantly, folding her arms in front of her chest, daring Caralyn to deny anything she said.

Closing her eyes, Caralyn looked away from Sheila and could feel the tears swelling in her eyes, knowing everything she said was true. "You already know I love him." She whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment and blinked as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "But it doesn't change anything."

"Why not?" Sheila demanded, having stood up from the couch, not understanding why Caralyn couldn't leave John's side. "What are you afraid of, Caralyn?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" She defended in a growl and put her head in her hands, the tears not stopping. "I'm getting married to John in two weeks. How can I break his heart after everything our relationship has been through?" Once again, Caralyn was putting John first before herself, giving up her happiness. "I can't do it and I won't." She refused to give up on her relationship with John and start over with Randy, knowing there was a chance that it wouldn't work out.

She was scared to death of being hurt again, especially after what happened with Jillian, not wanting to go through it again. Randy was a chance, a risk, and Caralyn didn't know if her heart could stand it not working out between them. Their friendship was already wrecked, this was the only way to push Randy away completely so she could forget him and move on with her life.

Sighing jadedly, Sheila shook her head in sheer disappointment, not believing what she was hearing, but there was nothing she could do to change Caralyn's mind. "You do what you have to do, but remember this: When you wake up one morning with a ring on your finger completely unhappy, alone and miserable while John is out screwing someone else, I'll be waiting to pick up the pieces and so will Randy. He loves you so much, Caralyn. He's just as scared as you are. Have a nice wedding."

The door shut behind Sheila and Caralyn immediately broke down again, falling back on the couch, her words making Caralyn's head spin. They were pounding in her head like a beating dream and Caralyn knew they would always stay with her. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down as the tears kept flowing, only to cry harder when she saw Randy's blue eyes staring back at her.

Caralyn had no idea how big of a mistake she was making by keeping this relationship with John alive.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was the night before the big day.

Staring in the full length mirror, Caralyn sighed heavily as she smoothed her hand over the satin fabric of her wedding dress, which fit her perfectly after a little altering. The gown was strapless, embroidered with lace and taffeta fabric with pearl beading, subtle metallic accents, crystal beading and sequins. It clung to her curvaceous body, only flowing out at the knees with ruffles on the bottom. A pearl crystal frontal leaf set necklace and earring set finished the package, which was simple yet elegant all in one.

Tears poured down her face like two rapid streams and, no matter how many times Caralyn wiped them away, they wouldn't stop. She was crying because Randy kept entering her mind and she tried pushing him to the far recesses of it, but to no avail. If anything, they kept getting stronger, every tear falling from her eyes making it seem like Randy was standing right in front of her.

Nobody was in the house though. It was just her, standing in her wedding gown, staring mindlessly into the mirror with a tear-streaked face and broken heart. John was out at his bachelor party some of his friends in West Newbury were throwing him while Caralyn was stuck home completely alone, since she obviously wasn't celebrating half as much as he was.

All Caralyn could wish for was to be marrying Randy tomorrow instead of John.

Heaving a sigh, Caralyn wiped her tears away for the millionth time and placed a hand on her flat stomach, the material feeling wonderful against her fingertips. She had nobody to blame except herself for her unhappiness and that's what Caralyn would keep thinking for the rest of her life. As soon as those vows slipped through her lips and John kissed her to seal the deal at the altar, Caralyn knew she would be in a prison forever, unable to escape.

The doorbell ringing throughout the house jolted Caralyn out of her morose thoughts, her head snapping to the side, eyebrows drawing together. She wasn't expecting anyone tonight and headed out of the room downstairs in her wedding gown, lifting it so she didn't trip down the stairs. She had two inch heels on, being careful not to flatten her face and managed to arrive at the door surprisingly unscathed. It wasn't an easy trek, but somehow Caralyn made it and let out a silent breath of relief.

When she opened the door, Caralyn lost her breath and felt her heart stop for a second or two at the sight of Randy Orton staring her in the face. "What are you doing here?" She asked somewhat lamely, swallowing nervously and knew she had to maintain her composure.

Randy's breath lurched in his throat at the sight of Caralyn in her wedding dress, not believing how beautiful she was. "Wow," Randy murmured, wanting to reach out and touch her, his heart breaking at the sight of her tear-streaked face. The dress hugged every curve of her body and it was specially made for her, to fit her in every way. "You look breathtakingly beautiful."

"Thanks…" Caralyn chewed her bottom lip, feeling the heat rising within her burning cheeks and touched them with her hands, adverting her gaze from his. "What do you want, Randy?" She demanded softly, wrapping her arms around herself. "Why are you here?"

Randy simply smiled at her sweetly, not surprised that she jumped straight to the point and hated that she looked away from him. "I could ask you the same thing." He said, arching a slow eyebrow. "No bachelorette party or John?"

He knew damn well where John was and what the man was doing, biting back a scowl at the thought. John's friends had hired a slew of strippers for the party and Caralyn had no idea about it as usual. Randy had found out through the grapevine of the WWE and it made him sick to know that he was even a part of it by knowledge. He hated Randy for all the hurt he was causing Caralyn, the woman he loved, and had to make her see the truth before she made the biggest mistake of her life.

Shaking her head, Caralyn took a deep fortifying breath to slow her racing heart, trying to stop it from pounding furiously. "He's out with his friends for the night." She answered curtly, still not looking at him. "I had no plans so I'm staying in tonight."

"No you're not."

Caralyn blinked when he corrected her, watching that patent smirk curve his red lips, wondering what he had up his sleeve. "What do you mean I'm not?" She demanded, narrowing her teal eyes a little. "I have no plans tonight, Randy."

Reiterating was annoying, Caralyn hated repeating herself and wished Randy would stop torturing her. She turned and walked away from the door, or rather stormed, leaving the door open for him to enter, beginning to take the necklace off. She didn't want to ruin it and it wasn't the most comfortable thing to wear, especially when Caralyn was getting ready for bed. Caralyn knew Randy followed when she heard the front door close, footsteps coming up behind her.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as Randy's fingers trailed across her bare neck, touching the necklace, sending shivers up and down her spine from the contact. Her eyes closed, relishing him touching her and Caralyn knew she should've pushed him away at that moment, but it felt amazing. He unclasped her necklace, his fingers brushing against the front of her neck and then proceeded to take her earrings out, holding the jewelry delicately so he didn't ruin it. Caralyn finally turned around to face him, their eyes locking and once again her breath was completely stolen away.

"Thanks for doing that." She whispered softly. "I can never get those damn things off without someone's help."

Randy smiled and nodded, watching as she tried unzipping her wedding dress, fumbling with the zipper. He decided to help her out with that as well, knowing he was treading on dangerous territory, but couldn't resist the temptation. Wrapping one strong arm around her waist, Randy pulled Caralyn against him and slid his hand up the length of her covered back, finding the zipper with ease. Caralyn was in purgatory and couldn't push him away even if her life depended on it, simply standing there with her eyes closed and her body completely lit on fire. Randy slowly slid the zipper down until it met the end of the material around her waist, taking his time and released her so he didn't make her uncomfortable.

"Let me know when you're decent." He whispered, his mouth right by her ear, and watched as she held the front of the dress up so it didn't slip down her body.

Caralyn blushed furiously, nodding. "Alright." She began heading up the stairs to her room when Randy stopped her with just his low voice.

"Cara, you do have plans tonight," He paused, letting that information sink in a little. "With me." He'd followed her up the stairs, both of them standing there with Caralyn's bare back facing him. "I wanted one last night with you since you're so hell bent on destroying your life by marrying Cena." He took another step, standing right behind her, feeling how much tension flowed from her pores. "I promise nothing will happen…unless you want it to, but I need this last night with you. And I'm not taking no for an answer." His pleading tone was slowly breaking through Caralyn's ice barrier; Randy knew it and hoped he could somehow get through to her how much he loved her.

She didn't say anything and kept heading up the bedroom, needing to get out of this dress before she did something to it. That wouldn't totally break her heart, but the wedding was tomorrow and Caralyn wouldn't have any time to fix it, making her sigh heavier. Maybe destroying the dress would postpone the ceremony, but knowing John, the man would marry her in a paper sack; he didn't care about the traditional wedding. He was all about comfort, but Caralyn decided since she was only getting married once in her life, there was no way she wasn't going the full distance.

Her mother would've had a stroke if Caralyn did not have a traditional wedding.

"You can look now." Caralyn whispered once the wedding dress was off and she'd slipped into a simple white spaghetti strapped nightgown.

It was as if time had stopped for both of them…at least for Randy. He wasn't sure how Caralyn felt and honestly didn't care at the moment. She looked absolutely radiant in all white, loving the material clinging to every part of her curvaceous body. Those mystic blue eyes that had captivated her for years were suddenly burning a hole through Caralyn and all she could do was stand there somewhat arduously.

One foot moved followed by the other as Randy slowly made his way toward her, feeling as though his heart might explode out of his chest with how fast it pounded. Caralyn didn't stop those strong masculine, tattooed sleeved arms from wrapping around her waist and pulling her against his rock hard frame, every muscle rippling against her through the thin material of her nightgown. Her mouth went dry as teal locked with darkened blue and Randy suddenly couldn't hold back the temptation, dipping his head to capture her nectar sweet lips with his.

Caralyn instantly moaned at the delicious contact and slid her hand up his shirt covered back to his neck, gripping the back of it as their tongues entwined together. This was wrong, but Caralyn couldn't bring herself to pull away from him and simply melted, pressing as close to him as she could possibly get. Randy growled softly, not believing she wasn't pushing him away this time and knew he was slowly breaking her down, making her see the error of her ways.

"Give me one last night with you, Cara." Randy rumbled against her lips, barely pulling out of the kiss and was fully prepared to do it again, especially when her eyes fluttered open to show him all the intense love flowing through them for him.

Tears swelled as Caralyn stared back at him, the aftershocks of the kiss forcing her body to tremble slightly. So much love and feeling poured out of his blue eyes, it broke Caralyn's heart because she knew at that moment Randy meant every word he'd said to her. He was in love with her just as much as she was in love with him. Of course, Caralyn refused to admit defeat and simply reached her hand up to cup his face in her soft hand, closing her eyes briefly when his lips brushed against her wrist.

"On one condition." Caralyn managed to find her voice, breathing somewhat heavily when Randy's eyes darkened even more.

"Anything." Randy stated, flicking his tongue out against her wrist, feeling how fast her pulse raced against it, refusing to release her from his arms. "You name it and it's done. Just as long as I can spend tonight with you." He didn't care if Caralyn asked him to strip naked and run down the street screaming fuck you to the whole world; he would do it in a heartbeat if it meant he could have one last night with the woman he loved more than his own life.

Her cheeks flushed due to how much heat currently flowed through her body, wondering if she would ever feel this again after being married to John. Granted, John knew exactly what to do in the bedroom, Caralyn had to be honest she did enjoy sex with her fiancé. Though deep down, she knew that's all it would ever be between them and it broke her heart because she had to settle for it. There was no way she could walk away or back out of the prenuptials now.

Why hadn't Randy told her sooner how he truly felt before she became too involved and went too deep with John?

"We stay in." She whispered with her mouth right by his ear, breathing him in as much as she could and moaned as soon as his lips covered hers again.

Randy held her tighter against him, so much emotion rushing through him all at once. What he really wanted to do was take her as far away from West Newbury as possible so she couldn't marry John tomorrow. He wanted to show her what a real man was like and prove to her that she deserved better than the piece of garbage she planned on marrying in less than twenty four hours. Caralyn was making him lose all resolve fast, but Randy knew he had to keep himself in check. Slowly breaking the kiss again, Randy slowly released Caralyn, his eyes never leaving hers, loving how her honey locks framed her face perfectly.

"I was planning on staying in with you anyway, Cara." He was selfish; Randy didn't want to share his last night with Caralyn with anyone.

She simply stood there, not knowing what to say or do, but couldn't deny Randy this last request. They'd been best friends for three years and loved each other unconditionally, but Caralyn couldn't break John's heart in order to make herself happy. It wouldn't be right and she would hate herself for the rest of her life, knowing John was hurting because of her. Even though John cheated on her with Jillian, she knew he loved her deeply and Caralyn had forgiven him.

Caralyn knew as soon as the wedding was over with tomorrow, she would never see Randy again except at the arenas. John was adamant about making her switch to being his personal assistant instead of Randy's, wanting his wife by his side. At least, that's what John said though Caralyn didn't believe it for a second. John just wanted to keep her prisoner and Caralyn had to listen because John would be her husband, it only made sense for her to be his personal assistant instead of Randy's.

However, that didn't mean Caralyn couldn't spend one final night with the man she secretly longed to be with for so long. It was going to happen; nothing was going to stop her from spending her final night as a single woman with Randy. John wouldn't be home due to his bachelor party. They would be meeting up at the church because Caralyn's mother refused to let John see his bride before the wedding, being a traditional woman and all.

Randy closed his eyes as he simply held Caralyn, burying his nose in her hair, smelling the intoxicating scent of mangos she always gave off and sighed with a heavy heart. He knew she wouldn't be his after tomorrow morning and it killed him in every way possible. Every time he would lie down and fall asleep, her beautiful angelic face would enter his mind, haunting his dreams. He had tried so many times to forget about her, to move on and find someone else, but nothing worked.

Not even Samantha.

Gritting her teeth, Caralyn suddenly broke away from him, turning her back to face Randy. "Why are you doing this to me?" Caralyn whispered, not trusting her voice because it was cracking under pressure, tears slipping down her cheeks of pure heartbreak.

Walking up behind her, Randy enfolded her in his warmth again, his mouth right by her ear. "Because I'm completely in love with you, Cara. I'm incomplete without you. I love you more than my own damn life and I won't ever stop loving you regardless if you marry that asshole tomorrow. You will always be mine and you know it, no matter if you have a ring on your finger or a different last name." He turned her around and wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumbs, capturing her lips intensely, his own tears beginning to fall.

As soon as the kiss broke and Caralyn saw Randy's tears, she couldn't handle it, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry, Randy." She croaked, feeling as though her heart might explode out of her chest. "I'm so sorry." Bolting out of the bedroom, Caralyn locked herself in the bathroom and slid down the door, burying her face in her hands. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Caralyn screamed, feeling every piece of her soul shatter into a million pieces, gasping for air because suddenly she couldn't breathe.

It broke Randy's heart hearing her broken sobs echoing through the door and he suddenly knew coming here had made everything ten times worse instead of better. At least Caralyn knew how he truly felt and that's all that mattered, he could somehow find a way to walk away from her now. Bending down, Randy pulled something out of his pocket and slid it beneath the door, giving her one last parting gift before leaving the premises. He knew she would keep it with her always, which meant Caralyn would always carry a piece of him with her and that's the most Randy could ask for.

Caralyn didn't move to take whatever Randy slid under the door at first, trying to get her breathing under control. She heard the car start up outside of the house and closed her eyes even tighter, knowing Randy had left, ending their last night together abruptly. Slowly pulling herself up after two straight hours of sobbing, Caralyn was drained and glanced over at the door, seeing a black velvet long box staring back at her.

With shaky hands, Caralyn took the box and opened it, crying harder as the most beautiful necklace stared back at her. It was the same one she had spotted a few months prior during one of her many shopping trips with Randy. The jade pendant hung from a diamond necklace and Caralyn suddenly took it from the box, clipping it around her neck and fingered the jade green stone, deciding right then and there she would never take it off. She would be wearing it at the wedding, not caring if John found out who it was from or not.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart." Caralyn's mother, Lucille, whispered in her ear, while helping fluff out her daughter's wedding dress, sniffling.

She couldn't believe her baby girl was getting married today. Just yesterday, Lucille was changing her diapers and watching Caralyn take her first step. Ballet recitals, gymnastics, softball and everything in-between, Lucille didn't want her daughter missing out on any opportunities. Being a lonely child, Lucille wanted to give Caralyn everything and let her try anything her heart desired, though Caralyn wasn't brought up to be spoiled either. It was amazing and scary how fast time flew and now Lucille was about to watch her radiant daughter walk down the aisle to start the next chapter of her life.

Tears filled Caralyn's eyes as her mother fussed over the dress, wanting everything to be perfect for her big day…her big heartbreaking day. She couldn't help letting a few tears slip down her cheeks, quickly wiping them away and fingered the beautiful necklace around her neck. It was the one Randy gave her the previous night and Caralyn didn't care if it was appropriate to wear today or not.

It was special to her and the only thing Caralyn could wear that linked her to her true love. Caralyn fingered it continuously throughout the day, refusing to take it off, and nobody seemed to mind or notice. Hell, they probably thought it was a gift from John for an early wedding present. Caralyn snorted at that absurd thought, John's idea of a wedding gift was sleazy lingerie or a quick romp, which she'd already turned down.

John visited her earlier while Lucille was busy talking to his mother, Carol, and tried dragging her away for a quickie in one of the closets of the chapel. Something about it being one of his fantasies to have sex in a church. Of course Caralyn refused and shoved him out of the dressing room, not before calling him a filthy pig though.

"Why don't you go find someone else to fulfill your fantasies on?" Was Caralyn's parting shot, knowing John probably would and slammed the door in his face, her heart shattering all over again.

He wasn't happy with her and Caralyn honestly didn't care, she had more respect for the church than that. Not to mention if Carol found out what kind of son she really had, she would probably have a heart attack. John was probably screwing anything with two legs right now while Lucille cried over her only daughter who was going to marry a cheating scumbag in just a few moments.

As Caralyn looked in the full length mirror, she couldn't help admiring how beautiful she looked, but there was no happiness, no elation. Her hair was left down in a ton of loose spiral curls along with a clip, honey blonde tresses cascading down her back in waves. A clip was on the top of her head that held the veil in place, which had silver silk lining. For the so-called perfect day, it was hell on earth for Caralyn and the worst day of her life.

Randy made Caralyn start thinking the previous night about what it would be like to be John's wife, Caralyn Cena instead of Caralyn Orton. That brought on a fresh batch of tears that filled her eyes, but Caralyn couldn't let them fall or show her mother how much pain she was really in. Just the mere thought of Randy made Caralyn start crying and she hated it, not liking the fact this man had such an impact on her. She loved him so much; this was killing her inside and out, still not believing she was going to go through with this wedding to John.

'This is it and the end of your life.' Caralyn thought sadly, clearing her throat when Lucille finally stopped fussing over the dress, their eyes locking. "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, what's the matter, Caralyn?" Lucille asked softly, seeing the tears glistening in her daughter's eyes along with a lot of unhappiness, handing over the sparkling fake white rose bouquet with little silver speckles on it, matching the dress.

"Nothing, I'm just so…happy." Caralyn forced out, flashing a phony smile that didn't reach her eyes, clearing her throat. "I'm emotional, Mom. This is my wedding day after all."

"I know sweetheart and I'm so proud of you." Lucille gushed, helping Caralyn step off of the podium to sit down in a nearby chair, knowing they had a few minutes to talk.

"Thanks." Caralyn tried to sound happy, but no matter how hard she tried, it wasn't happening. "I'm a little nervous, but I'm sure the wedding jitters will go away…"

"You're not in love with John are you?" Lucille stated out of nowhere, looking at her daughter with a soft smile, watching Caralyn's eyes widen in shock. "And you're also wondering how I figured that one out." She added, watching Caralyn nod mutely, that smile never leaving her face. Lucille took her daughter's hand, squeezing it gently and turned to fully face her, deciding they had to have this talk before Caralyn made a mistake. "Sweetheart, it's written all over your face. Did you honestly think you could fool your mother? I gave birth to you and I know you inside and out. A bride should have love and happiness shining in her eyes on her wedding day, but you don't. Can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure Mom." Caralyn stammered, finally finding her voice, which was incredibly shaky because her mother had shocked her.

The look of desperation and hurt swimming through her daughter's eyes confirmed Lucille's suspicions, sighing gently. "If you're not in love with John, then who are you in love with?" She finally asked, watching Caralyn lower her head.

A waterfall of tears rushed down her face when Caralyn blinked, touching the necklace around her neck, trying not to start sobbing. "Randy." She confessed in a whisper.

Tears filled Lucille's eyes, causing her to close them because she didn't want to start crying in front of her daughter, pulling Caralyn into her arms. She always knew there was more between Randy and Caralyn than they let on and the truth had finally been revealed. She had no idea what to say to make this right, wondering why her daughter would marry someone she clearly wasn't in love with. Caralyn wanted Randy and Lucille understood that, but what unnerved her was the fact she was about to walk down the aisle and marry the wrong man.

"I knew you were in love with him all along." Lucille said and stood up from the chair, walking over to stare out the window in thought.

"You did?" When Lucille just nodded, Caralyn felt like the worst daughter in the world, wiping tears away from her eyes without smudging her makeup. "Mom, please say something…" Her pleading voice cracked under pressure, so much emotion flowing through her body. Caralyn didn't know what she was doing anymore and, now that her mother knew the truth, how could she marry John?

Moments of silence passed between them as Lucille continued looking out the window, trying to wrap her mind around her daughter's logic, swallowing hard. "Follow your heart, Caralyn. That's all I can tell you, sweetheart."

What else could she possibly say? Lucille knew how stubborn her daughter was and wanted to be there for her, to support her with any decision she made in life. A few tears slipped down Lucille's cheeks and she quickly swiped them away with her hand, knowing her daughter was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. Trying to talk her out of it was useless, Caralyn was one of the most loyal people in the world and Lucille knew she felt she had an obligation to John, especially since they'd been together for over three years.

Caralyn couldn't take it anymore and burst into sobs, ripping her veil off and threw it to the floor, trembling from head to toe. "I don't know what to do anymore, momma!" She cried harder, covering her face with her hands, not believing she was actually sobbing heartbrokenly on her wedding day, and dropped to her knees on the floor in a heap.

Lucille rushed over and took Caralyn into her arms, letting her daughter cry her heart out, soothing her the only way she knew how. Caralyn needed some kind of comfort, knowing Sheila was angry at her because she was marrying John. Randy flat out refused to be there for her and Caralyn didn't blame him, but she felt so alone. Her mother was the only one who seemed to support her and, even then, she was doing it to make her daughter happy.

"What should I do, momma?" Caralyn sobbed quietly, once she calmed down a little and pulled back while Lucille wiped her tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

"I honestly don't what to tell you, sweetheart, except that if you feel in your heart that John isn't the right one for you, and you're obviously in love with someone else, then you should be with that person." Lucille explained truthfully, not wanting her daughter to make a wrong decision that could easily be prevented. "Like I said, follow your heart."

"I love Randy so much, Mom." Caralyn said forlornly, her voice cracking once again and couldn't believe how much understanding shined in her mother's eyes. "He's everything and my best friend, but I thought that we couldn't be just friends. I thought he never wanted me as anything except a friend." She took a few deep breaths, trying to regain some of her composure. "He came over last night while John was at his bachelor party and h-he told me that he wanted one last night with me. He confessed how he felt about me and gave me this…" Trailing off, Caralyn fingered the necklace she wore again, the beautiful green pendant staring back at her. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

More tears filled Lucille's eyes as she ran her fingertips over the jade pendant, knowing Randy specifically picked that out himself. Deep down, Lucille always knew that Randy was secretly in love with her daughter. It was written all over his face and showed in his actions. She could see it in his eyes every time they came to visit her in Scottsdale, Arizona, though she could say the same thing about Caralyn. They were so in love, but Randy had been married at the time to a woman named Samantha. Now that they were getting divorced, Lucille honestly thought Randy would come clean about his true feelings for Caralyn.

The man had, but it was too late because now Caralyn was about to marry someone else, a man she didn't love and who didn't love her. Caralyn had called Lucille right after the ordeal with Jillian and John, so she knew all about John cheating on her daughter. When Caralyn told her the wedding was still on and she forgave John for his infidelity, Lucille went along with it just because she knew her daughter needed support instead of someone telling her she was making a terrible mistake.

However, Lucille knew if she didn't say something, or make one last attempt to stop Caralyn from marrying John, it would be a mistake she wouldn't be able to live with. "Caralyn," Lucille paused and gripped her daughter's shoulders, staring into her eyes. "Don't you dare make a mistake you'll regret later on in life! You need to do the right thing. Call this wedding off now before its too late, sweetheart, and go get your man."

Caralyn blinked and knew her mother meant what she said, the look in her eyes being all Caralyn had to see. She only got like this when she felt truly passionate about something and that was Caralyn's unconditional love for Randy. Standing up, Caralyn chewed her freshly manicured nail, more tears stinging her eyes, knowing what she had to do.

"I can't do it, Mom." She whispered, shaking her head. "I can't break John's heart like that. I've been with him for almost four years and we're getting married today. How can I just leave him high and dry at the altar like that?" Caralyn just wished she knew what the right thing to do was.

Lucille frowned and stormed over to Caralyn, taking her shoulders and shook her rougher, trying to shake some sense into her. "Better question, how the hell can you go out there and betray your heart, when you know who you truly want to be with? How can you go out there and hurt John more by marrying him, when you're not in love with him? Do not betray yourself this way, Caralyn Ann! I taught you better than this!"

Caralyn lowered her eyes to the floor and closed them, visions of her and Randy together from the previous night flashing through her mind. How they met, the friendship bond they had together, everything they had shared…When Caralyn opened her eyes, she looked at her mother and didn't say a word, swiping her veil from the floor and walked out of the dressing room. For the first time in her life, Caralyn knew what the right thing to do was, having grabbed her bouquet on the way out.

She just hoped she could do this without losing her nerve once she was at the altar with John.

The music began to play throughout the church and Caralyn was one big ball of nerves, standing there somewhat fidgeting. She could feel her mother's heated gaze on her, but simply stared forward, knowing she had to do this. This was her destiny. Taking a few deep breaths, Caralyn finally began making the long trip down the aisle, her heart pounding vigorously and felt like it might explode out of her chest any second.

John was all smiles as he stood beside the priest, his hands clasped in front of him. Of course he wasn't happy because he was getting married to Caralyn -that was a bonus-, but it was really due to having a quick session with one of the bridesmaids in a closet. John had finally fulfilled one of his fantasies by having sex in a church and was feeling pretty good, winking over at the brunette he screwed. The woman looked away from him, blushing furiously, while the bride made her way down the aisle. John smirked, deciding he would have another round with the woman once he had Caralyn as his wife, turning to stare at the future Mrs. John Cena walking toward him.

His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Caralyn, not believing how stunning she looked in all white, and knew she would make the perfect wife for him. Even after he cheated on her with Jillian, Caralyn still forgave him, which made John believe that he could get away with virtually anything with her. She was a pushover; the perfect wife to cook his meals and wash his shorts while he went out and screwed every woman who looked his way. It was the perfect plan and John couldn't help grinning, standing there wearing a simple black tuxedo, looking sharp as ever as those cold blue eyes locked on teal.

Once the music died down and the guests took their seats respectfully, the priest began the sermon. It lasted ten minutes, making Caralyn and John both stare at each other with absolutely no emotion in their eyes. Once the priest finished with the opening sermon, he finally moved onto the vows, turning first to the groom, adjusting his glasses a little. Caralyn simply let John take her hands in his and listened to the priest say those famous words 'to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health', fighting back the urge to roll her eyes.

"I always have." John stated, locking eyes with his bride, smiling from ear to ear as those dimples popped out. "I always will. I do."

When the priest turned to face Caralyn, butterflies the size of birds erupted in her stomach, feeling her palms grow sweaty. She released John's hands and fingered the necklace around her neck, Randy once again popping into her mind, her breathing increasing a little. John noticed her hand go to the necklace, but didn't show it bothered him, feeling a twinge of jealousy flow through his big body and wondered who gave it to her. He had a pretty good idea, but refused to make a scene on his wedding day and waited for her answer.

"Caralyn?"

She bit her bottom lip and glanced over at her mother, watching the frown on her face slowly disappear, tears glistening in both of their eyes. Caralyn slowly reached up and took the veil off, unclipping it from her hair and smoothed it out as she held it in front of her, blinking as those tears slid down her cheeks. This was the hardest thing Caralyn would ever have to do in her life, but it was the right thing, her mother's words ringing through her mind about betraying her heart.

"I can't." She whispered softly, taking a step back. "I'm not in love with you anymore, John. I can't marry you; I can't betray my heart and lie to myself anymore about how I feel. I'm sorry." Dropping the veil at John's feet, Caralyn lifted the front of her dress and ran down the aisle toward the exit double church doors.

Her heart nearly stopped, Caralyn halting as soon as she was outside, not believing the sight before her. Randy stood there beside a Lincoln Navigator, looking gorgeous in a black suit without the tie, the top three buttons undone on his light blue dress shirt. Caralyn didn't waste another second and ran toward him in her wedding dress, jumping into his arms and kissed him with every fiber of her being. Randy kissed her back with equal amount of passion, spinning her around in circles, holding her tightly against him as the pieces of his shattered heart began mending instantly.

"I love you, Randy." Caralyn breathed once the kiss broke, rubbing her nose against his. "Get me out of here please."

She searched his eyes and smiled as tears slid down her face when he nodded, lifting her up to place her in the passenger seat of the Navigator. Randy shoved the rest of her dress inside before closing the door, sliding in the driver's side while the wedding guests began pooling out of the church, everyone shocked by what they saw. Smiling for the first time in what seemed like years, Caralyn leaned over and kissed Randy's lips softly, squealing out as he took off from the church. Lucille cried with joy, watching her daughter blow her a kiss and mouthed a 'thank you', waving a handkerchief at them. They left everyone in the dust as Randy tore down the road, leaving behind all the wedding guests and a fuming John Cena.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Randy pulled into a hotel parking lot a few hours later, wanting to be as far away from the church and John Cena as humanly possible, cutting the ignition on the Navigator. He looked over at Caralyn, who fell asleep peacefully in the passenger seat, a soft smile spreading on his lips. She did it. She actually left John to be with him, Randy felt like his heart might explode from how much emotion coursed through him.

Randy had pulled up to the church, refusing to miss Caralyn's wedding, no matter how much it may have hurt. He was fully prepared to walk in quietly, take a seat in the far back and watch Caralyn marry John without making a fuss. She had her mind made up and Randy had to support her decisions in life, that's what any good best friend would do.

He had just stepped out of the Navigator, fixing his suit jacket, when Caralyn came barreling out of the double doors with a tear-streaked face. The look in her eyes and the kiss she gave him took his breath completely away, knowing she wasn't going to marry John after all. Hell, Randy knew Caralyn was in love with him and it was only a matter of time before she finally revealed her feelings for him.

He was just glad she'd done it before it was too late.

Reaching over, Randy took her hand in his gently, watching as the smile curved her still glossy lips and ran a finger down her cheek. 'Damn she's beautiful.' He thought, swiping a honey blonde curl away that fell on her face, not believing how angelic she looked when she slept.

Stepping out of the Navigator, Randy walked over and opened the passenger door, very carefully unbuckling and slid the sleeping bride into his secure strong arms. Caralyn instantly snuggled against him, a soft sigh escaping her lips while her breathing remained steady and Randy had to stop himself from kissing her senseless. He could literally stare at her for the rest of her life and be completely content, just watching her set his heart racing.

Shutting the door with his foot, Randy set the alarm while balancing the beautiful bride in his arms, grinning from ear to ear. He would be seeing her in another one of these gowns very soon because Randy planned on marrying Caralyn as soon as possible. His divorce was nearly finalized and he wasn't about to let this beautiful woman slip through his fingers again. Randy learned from his mistake and, if Caralyn accepted his proposal, he was fully prepared to book the first two flights to Vegas, not wanting a big wedding. He just wanted Caralyn to be his wife, wanted to let the world know she belonged to him and nobody else.

Once inside their hotel suite, Randy walked over and gently placed Caralyn on the bed, being careful not to jostle her awake. He wanted her to sleep as long as she needed, knowing today was very rough and emotional for her. Not to mention, Randy needed a shower in the worst way, unbuttoning the dress shirt and slid it from his muscular body, tossing it to the side. Randy walked over and flipped the deadbolt on the door, making sure it was locked and secure, knowing John wouldn't just let Caralyn leave him at the altar without trying to get revenge.

Randy vowed to never let John touch Caralyn again.

Giving her another gazing look, Randy walked inside the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him, knowing Caralyn would probably sleep throughout the night. He didn't mind, they had plenty of time to talk about what happened. He reached inside the shower and turned the sprays on, slipping out of his pants, the sprays instantly engulfing him.

A low groan escaped him as the water cascaded down his rock hard body, washing the day's events down the drain. The drive had been long and tedious, Randy was in dire need of some sleep, but he couldn't without this shower. He knew Caralyn felt terrible for doing what she did to John, but Randy couldn't have been any more thrilled.

John wasn't the one for her.

Randy was.

Just as Randy poured body wash in his hand, the shower door opened and in stepped a naked Caralyn, lust swimming in her teal eyes. She shut it and closed the distance between them, slowly running her fingertips down his soaked chest, their eyes locking. Caralyn smiled as Randy ran his finger down her cheek, stroking it lovingly. Caralyn leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, the hot water pouring down both of their bodies as steam began rising around them. Neither cared, the heat between them hotter than the water currently streaming from the showerhead.

Not wasting another second, Randy cupped her face in his strong hands and captured her lips in a passionate soul searing kiss. Caralyn melted against him instantly and felt his hands leave her face to wrap his arms around her body, pressing their chests together. Her arms went around his neck, not wanting to be anywhere else except in this man's arms, moaning softly at the skin on skin contact. It was incredible, Caralyn's body flooded with pure fire as it spread throughout her wildly, making her hungry for more. She wanted anything and everything Randy wanted to give her, shivering from pure anticipation.

His tongue swiped across her lips and that's all it took for Caralyn to open her mouth, granting him full access to her recesses. Randy groaned, their tongues entwining together in a seductive, sensual dance full of passion and need for each other. Caralyn's hand gently massaged the back of Randy's neck, causing Randy to groan louder as he pressed her back against the shower wall, his tongue tasting every inch of her sweet mouth, deepening the kiss further.

Caralyn gasped as Randy lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his muscular waist and ran her hands down his back, her nails barely grazing skin while never breaking the kiss. She smiled when he growled in her mouth, wanting to touch, feel, explore and taste every inch of this man's anatomy. He was built like a brick house, a muscular specimen that not very many were fortunate to have. The power he held always took Caralyn's breath away and tonight was no exception, his arms holding strength.

Mystic darkened blue eyes stared back at her as soon as the kiss broke, Randy pulling back for air while Caralyn explored his chest with her hands once again. She loved the look in his eyes, loved how he looked at her, no longer having anger and resentment in those beautiful blue orbs. He looked at her like she was a real woman, made her feel complete, and the unconditional love shining in them made her heart skip a beat or two. Randy always looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, even when he was with Samantha.

Taking the washcloth away from Randy, -he had grabbed it to rub his body wash in before she joined him- Caralyn poured more body wash on it and began running it down his chest, arms, shoulders, anywhere she could reach. A smirk tilted her lips as his head lulled back slightly, enjoying how he touched her, groaning from low in his throat. Caralyn loved the effect she was having on him and didn't stop, the feeling of his muscles rippling beneath her touch just fueling the fire coursing through her veins.

Silently turning her finger in a circular motion, Caralyn smiled when Randy arched an eyebrow, telling him silently to turn around so she could get his back. He more than complied and slowly let her slide down the shower wall until her feet hit the slightly slippery shower flooring, turning around as instructed. Grinning, Caralyn began running her hands down his muscular back, massaging slightly, trying to get his tense body to relax against her touch. It was working. Caralyn decided to toss the washcloth away and Randy definitely wasn't complaining, though it was absolute torture because skin on skin contact was the most erotic feeling one could ever experience.

That's exactly what Caralyn was doing.

She started with his muscular legs, running her hands up the insides of his powerful thighs, looking like they could crack walnuts with one try. She licked her lips, blinking water out of her eyes and continued her exploration, pouring more body wash on her hands. She ran her hands across his nicely shaped ass, giving it a little squeeze and then trailed her hands up further.

The feeling of his body mesmerized her, made her want him even more, and reached up to rub his shoulders in a nice, gentle sensual massage, emanating some pretty deep groans of pleasure from Randy. She smiled when she heard them, knowing he was fully enjoying what she was doing to him. Her hands moved from his shoulders down his arms, just enjoying touching every part of him that she could, relishing this moment.

Randy slowly turned around, the rubdown feeling incredible, but he wanted to touch her more. He smiled as she lowered to her knees once more, repeating what she did when he had his back to her. Randy sucked in a breath when she rubbed his outer thighs, her face staring at his throbbing engorged erection, pulsating with need and crying out for attention. He looked down at her through darkened eyes, watching her lick those sweet delectable lips, stopping from just grabbing her and screwing her right into the shower wall.

"This is pure torture." He growled huskily, watching the smirk curve her lips, dripping with pure evil intentions. Randy would take it with a smile on his face, folding his hands behind his head.

Caralyn didn't hesitate, wanting to pleasure Randy to the utmost of her ability, and wrapped her small hand around his throbbing shaft. Gliding it up and down, Caralyn never took her eyes from him, feeling his cock twitch and proceeded to give it a once over with her tongue. She kissed the tip of it and noted that pre-cum had already formed on it, licking it off, moaning at the taste of him.

Her pussy quivered, needing to feel Randy deep inside of her, which is the only reason she pulled back. With great reluctance, Caralyn rose to her feet and ran her nails down his muscular chest, right over his erect nipples, knowing he was coming unglued fast. She had to bite back a giggle when he groaned in frustration and leaned over to kiss the middle of his neck before reaching up on her tiptoes to torture his neck.

"Finished." She whispered and gasped when Randy suddenly turned the tables on her, beginning to wash her just like she washed him. It sent a shiver throughout Caralyn's body and he could feel her tremble from head to toe, the water turning ice cold on them.

Randy chuckled huskily and looked up at her, his hands gripping her outer thighs. "Relax because, in a minute, I'll make you so hot you won't even notice the temperature of the water."

Caralyn tilted her head back and felt her eyes close at the contact of Randy's tongue against her hot sex, moaning deeply. Her legs parted further for him and gripped his head with her hand, glad he'd freshly shaved because his head was smooth. Her moans quickly turned to screams as his tongue slammed full force inside of her willing body, her walls instantly contracting against his tongue, tightening.

She was on shaky ground, ready to explode at any given moment, her breathing becoming extremely ragged. Looking down at Randy, the sight of his tongue driving in and out of her was very erotic to say the least. She could feel her release building deep within her, the hot coil ready to spring free. She was so close, Randy was driving her insane and brushed against her sweet spot within a matter of seconds, every part of her body tensing.

Randy smirked up at her, loving the look of pure ecstasy crossing her face and started thrusting his tongue further inside of her, draping her leg over his muscular shoulder. It wasn't taking long at this angle and gave Randy more of a depth with every thrust he produced inside of her. The orgasm washed over her within minutes, her sweet juices spilling right into his hot willing mouth, Randy drinking her completely dry.

Sweet cries came out as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, breathing erratic. Randy drank every last drop, suckling on her swollen sensitive clit, groaning when she released a second time. He knew she couldn't take much more of this without collapsing and Randy was far from being done with her, reluctantly pulling back from the sweet nectar.

"Let's go to bed." She managed to say, chest rising and falling rapidly. "Make love to me, Randy, please."

He was done with the foreplay. Randy opened the shower door and stepped out, not caring if they were both soaking wet and headed straight for the bed. Caralyn squealed in protest, feeling her back hit the bed as he set her on top of it, Randy instantly covering her small body with his huge frame. Before Caralyn could utter a sound, Randy's lips crashed on hers, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist, causing her head to reel.

He filled her to the absolute max capacity and Caralyn felt completely full, crying out when his thrusts became harder and faster, driving as deep as he could possibly go. She was sure Randy was going to lose himself and not be able to find his way out with how deep he was thrusting inside of her. Grunting, Randy leaned down to kiss her again, never stopping the momentum of his thrusts as the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoed off the hotel room walls, perspiration forming on both of their already soaked bodies. He could literally get drunk off of her kisses without touching one drop of alcohol. When he broke the kiss, Randy could see her eyes had turned from a deep teal to a darkened turquoise smoldered with desire.

"I love you…" Caralyn breathed, clinging to him as much as she could while he completely took her to heights only he could take her. "Oh god you're so big, so hard…"

"I only grow this big for you." Randy grunted, wanting her to know that because he truly meant it, ready to explode inside of her. "I'm close, Cara…"

"Me too…Oh Randy!"

Randy could feel another orgasm tear through her body and that triggered his own, forcing him to pump in and out of her even faster, the headboard of the bed banging violently against the wall. They came together, one powerful wave that rocked both of them down to their foundation. Caralyn was sure they'd set the hotel, and possibly the world, on fire with how intense their release had been. Randy wasn't far behind her, slowly sagging and growing limp, burying his face in her neck as they both slowly came down from their sexual high.

No other words were spoken as Randy and Caralyn fell asleep in each other's arms, where they belonged.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A streak of sunlight seeped through the closed curtains as Caralyn's eyes slowly opened, groaning softly at the delicious ache between her thighs, smiling in contentment. She felt a heavy weight on her left breast and glanced down through blurred vision, seeing Randy's bald head, running her fingertips over it feather lightly. The feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her waist was pure heaven and Caralyn never wanted it to end, snuggling against him more. His steady breathing assured her he was still sleeping and Caralyn knew Randy needed his rest, looking very peaceful.

She didn't want to disturb him and found it adorable how his mouth was curved up into a small grin, wondering if his face would freeze like that. Chuckling quietly, Caralyn ran her soft lips over his head while her fingers trailed up and down his left bicep, loving his tattooed sleeved arms, especially his first tribal ones. Slowly and gently, she began running her fingertips along the tribal tattoo on his upper bicep, not believing how soft and smooth his inked skin was.

"If you keep doing that, you're gonna start something you won't finish." Randy rumbled in a low voice, slowly lifting his head up to stare in her beautiful teal eyes, still not believing they were together.

A wave of relief washed over him at the look of pure love and tenderness in her eyes, having expected rejection or something to that extent. Randy felt blessed and reached up, capturing her lips in a soft sweet good morning kiss, causing Caralyn to moan instantly. He loved hearing her moan and tightened his arms around her body more, pulling her down until he hovered over her, their kiss never breaking. The skin on skin contact lit both of their bodies on fire and Randy could already feel his hardening cock pulsating with need to be inside her addictive body again.

Caralyn melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss intensified, their tongues plunging into each other's deepest recesses. "Oh Randy…" Caralyn breathed when she felt him begin to fill her to capacity again, opening her thighs wider, wanting to feel all of him completely.

"You like that Cara?" Randy growled, the feeling of her walls tightening around his throbbing shaft, giving her time to adjust to his massive size because she had such a small form. He was afraid of breaking her in half.

"Yes!" She cried out, gripping his shoulders as her nails dug into his skin, wishing he would move before he drove her completely insane, not caring if she was adjusted to him or not.

Randy kissed along her jaw line, slowly beginning to thrust in and out of her receptive body in a rhythmic pace, making her feel every single ounce of emotion he did. He'd been in love with this woman for years and now that he finally had her, Randy wasn't letting her go for anything. He would fight tooth and nail to keep her in his life, no matter what the future held for them, which Randy could see several possibilities. Right now, all he wanted to do was make Caralyn feel like the woman she deserved to be, to worship her like the goddess she was.

Her legs wrapped around his muscular waist, her toes curling at the feeling of him inside of her and started meeting him thrust for powerful thrust. She tilted her head back against the pillow, arching her back as her voluptuous breasts pressed against his chest. Randy growled when her nails ran up his back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath them and that just heightened the desire that coursed throughout her trembling body.

"Faster…please…" She breathed out, holding onto him for dear life as he began pounding in and out of her at a fast rapid pace, knowing he couldn't resist her pleas of ecstasy and passion. "Mmm that's it…oh right there…"

Groaning, Randy picked up the pace and drove himself as deep, hard and fast inside of Caralyn as he could go, feeling her walls spasm, her walls caving in around him. This was going to be over fast and Randy honestly didn't care, expecting it after the long session they had the night before. He kissed her neck and suckled on it gently, gripping her ass in his strong hands and whispered how much he loved her in her ear, begging her to cum for him.

She loved the dirty mixed with sweet talk, knowing only Randy could pull it off and kissed him hungrily. Using all the strength she could muster up in her beautifully toned legs, Caralyn rolled them over to where she straddled him, not wanting this to end yet. Hell if she could, Caralyn would die happy with Randy inside of her and didn't plan on letting up anytime soon.

Caralyn whipped her head back as her eyes closed, the sensations rushing through her like a rapid waterfall. Loving the feeling of her hand trailing down his muscular abs, Randy cupped her breasts and massaged them in his strong palms. Randy growled and sat up, attaching his hungry mouth to her nipple while massaging her other breast in his hand, her legs wrapping around his waist.

His tongue swirled around her nipple while he continued thrusting in and out of her, the headboard ramming against the wall, neither caring at the moment. Caralyn's senses reeled out of control and into a world of insanity, knowing she was crashing over the edge unable to stop. She wrapped her arms around his upper torso, squeezing his powerful arms as his hands moved from her breasts to her hips, torturing her other nipple with his mouth.

With a few more powerful deep thrusts, Randy finally couldn't hold back any longer and growled out her name in his release, her walls milking him for everything he was worth. His seed exploded inside of her, causing Caralyn to scream out as it splashed against her back wall, her essence coating him completely. He collapsed back on the bed with Caralyn on top of him, both of them heaving for air while coming down from their intense sexual high.

A thin sheen of perspiration covered their bodies as Caralyn snuggled against Randy, feeling his arm wrap around her waist and kissed the top of her head. He rubbed her back to try calming her down, loving how soft her skin was. She fit perfectly in his arms and Randy didn't want her anywhere else, knowing Sheila and Teddy were going to freak when they found out what happened. He smirked at the thought of their expressions, chuckling softly, knowing the whole company would be buzzing as soon as they walked inside the arena, once they returned to the road.

"Do you want to have that talk now?" Randy asked once their breathing returned to normal, kissing her lips softly when she looked up to meet his eyes.

Nodding, Caralyn reluctantly peeled herself off of him to rest on her side, facing each other so they could talk. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked, running her fingertips up and down his tattooed arm, sighing in satisfaction.

"What made you change your mind?" Randy had to ask, not able to stop himself and hoped this didn't turn into another one of their fights. He hated fighting with Caralyn, but the question had been nagging the back of his mind ever since she ran out of the church in her beautiful wedding dress, which currently was on the floor in a bunched heap.

"It was the night before last when you danced with me in your arms and told me you loved me." She confessed softly, not stopping her hand from moving up and down his arm, relaxing even more against the bed, not bothered in the slightest by her nakedness. "I knew I was making a huge mistake, but you showed me how much you really did love me, which is what I needed. I needed to know how you truly felt about me because I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to be a wife if you didn't love me like I loved you." Her eyes lowered suddenly, knowing she couldn't lie to Randy to save her life. "But it's not what FULLY changed my mind…"

Randy arched an eyebrow, lifting her chin with his hand until their eyes met. "What was it then?" He asked, stopping her hand from stroking his chest, linking their fingers together over his heart.

"It was my mother."

Randy chuckled huskily, his chest rumbling with laughter and grinned, not surprised in the slightest. "That mother of yours, I swear. She knows everything before it even happens. What did she say to you?" He pressed, becoming more curious than ever about what Lucille could've said to her daughter to stop her from marrying John.

Whatever it was, Randy owed the woman every piece of his happiness.

Biting her bottom lip, Caralyn fingered the necklace that Randy gave her the night before last, loving the beautiful stone that hung from it. "She knew right away that I wasn't in love with John. That I was in love with you."

His eyes widened slightly at that confession and once again lifted her head up to meet his eyes, hating when she looked away from him. "I never told her, Cara. Mothers just have ways of knowing, I guess. My mom said the same thing to me when I went to see her a few weeks ago. She said I looked like I'd lost my best friend and I had at the time." Randy sighed, not wanting to relive that hideous fight he'd gotten into with Caralyn. "When she asked me if it was you, I told her the truth. The complete truth. She said she knew all along. Mothers just KNOW."

Caralyn could only shake her head and smiled, looking down at her left hand where the huge diamond ring John gave her once stood, sighing. "So, what happens now?" She was almost hesitant to ask and it showed in her voice, though Caralyn didn't look down this time.

"Whatever you want, Cara." Randy replied instantly, wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck lovingly and kissed her shoulder. "Whatever you want."

Tears swelled in her teal eyes when Caralyn heard him say that, knowing exactly what she wanted, but didn't know if Randy wanted the same thing. She was scared of running him off before they even had a real chance at a relationship. How could she tell him that she wanted to be his wife and have tons of babies with him…that she wanted to grow old and die with him in their bed?

"I want to be with you, Randy." Caralyn said honestly, deciding she wouldn't mention any of the above things until she knew he was ready to hear them. "I love you so much it hurts. Ever since we first met, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I haven't been able to have one dream without you in it. Every time I would show up for work with one of your schedules, I go further with the job than I should. Like making sure you're on the first floor of the hotel instead of the top because I know you like to be close to the lobby or you always have a Lincoln Navigator for your car rental because it's your favorite type of vehicle." She explained, fingering her necklace meticulously, trying to get her thoughts in order. "You're my everything; you've been my everything and I don't want to lose you."

Randy ran his finger gently down her cheek, watching as a single tear slid down her face, hating to see her cry. "I'm not letting you go, Cara, ever." He promised, kissing her lips reassuringly, knowing that's what she needed. "You're mine now." He laced their fingers together and kissed her neck softly, right on her pulse point, pulling her closer until their bodies touched. It sent a shiver down Caralyn's spine and Randy felt it, causing him to smile as he pressed his forehead to hers. "This bond will never be broken because I want you to do something for me."

"Anything, Randy." There was no hesitation in her voice, though Caralyn couldn't help wondering what was going through Randy's devious mind.

Before Randy could open his mouth, gunshots suddenly echoed through their hotel room, though the shooter wasn't inside. Randy's eyes shot open and he immediately covered Caralyn protectively, cringing when she let out a scream of fright. Randy rolled both of them on the floor when more gunshots rang out, his body covering Caralyn's still along with the blanket, both breathing heavily as the adrenaline coursed through their bodies. Caralyn covered her ears and tensed every time she heard a gunshot, not daring to look up at Randy, knowing he would protect her with his life.

That scared her even more, not wanting to lose him so soon.

When the shots suddenly stopped, Randy figured the hotel staff had detained the shooter and looked down at a shaken Caralyn, nodding. "Come on, Cara, we gotta get out of here." He said urgently, trying not to sound tense, but it was extremely difficult not to.

Nodding in understanding, Caralyn slowly pulled away from him, though Randy kept her close just in case. They dressed in record time, Caralyn not caring about her wedding dress since she'd never wear it again, grabbing everything else. Randy had parked their car in the back for a reason as they headed out of their hotel room, making their way toward the back stairway. He had a sinking feeling who the shooter was, but didn't want to scare Caralyn anymore than she already was. They made it to the Lincoln Navigator unscathed and Randy instantly opened the passenger door for her, shutting it behind him.

"Shit, I have to go pay for the room." Randy cursed again, running a hand over his bald head and looked over his shoulder at a terrified Caralyn. "I'll be right back, keep the doors locked and keep yourself out of sight." He ordered, causing Caralyn's eyes to widen.

"No, I want to go with you!"

Randy immediately shut the door before Caralyn could open it, shaking his head frantically. "Just trust me, Cara, alright? I'll be right back; it won't take me more than five minutes. Just do what I say, please." He pleaded, those blue eyes piercing hers, urging her to listen to him for once in her life.

Caralyn was hesitant, but reluctantly nodded, not able to resist those baby blues of the man she loved. "Hurry up." She ordered, watching him rush off after blowing her a quick kiss, Caralyn slinking down in the seat so she was out of sight like Randy wanted.

Seconds later, more gunshots fired through the parking garage, causing Caralyn's eyes to shoot open, but she didn't move a muscle. Suddenly, the passenger door was yanked open, causing Caralyn to scream out in fright, her teal eyes widening at the sight of a fuming John Cena. He had Randy by the front of his shirt and blood was spurting out from Randy's arm, where John had shot him.

"YOU BASTARD!" She shrieked, a wave of courage overtaking her, tears sliding down her cheeks. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?"

For her troubles, John backhanded Caralyn across the face to shut her up, knowing the hotel security would've heard those gunshots and called the police by now. There was no time to waste. John shoved Randy to the ground, which was coughing up blood because he'd also been shot in the shoulder and grabbed Caralyn roughly by her wrist, yanking her out of the car. Caralyn screamed and struggled against his grip, but John was incredibly strong, her cheek throbbing with insurmountable pain.

"NO! RANDY!"

When she wouldn't come willingly, John finally took drastic measures and smacked her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, knocking her out instantly. Caralyn's body crumpled right in his awaiting arms as John lifted her up over his shoulder, smirking wickedly back at Randy. John smacked Caralyn's ass and groaned, squeezing it tightly, knowing he was going to take great pleasure in punishing her for embarrassing him on their wedding day by not only leaving him at the altar, but screwing Randy Orton on the same damn day.

John arrived at his getaway car a few seconds later and tossed Caralyn carelessly in the backseat, not caring if he hurt her because she'd hurt him even worse with what she did. Randy would be found soon enough and treated for his wounds, but by then John would be far away where Randy would never be able to find them. John was going to kill him, but decided that letting Caralyn's kidnapping torture him would be an even better way to go, not to mention loads of fun. He wanted Orton to suffer without his precious Caralyn in his life and it was going to happen as John sped away from the hotel with an unconscious bride-to-be in the backseat.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Oh Teddy!" Sheila cried out, grinding on top of him, honestly not caring who heard them at this point.

Ted growled at the sound of Sheila's voice crying out his name, pure music to his ears as he gripped her firm ass, pumping in and out of her. Their hips crashed together as their lips met in a fiery kiss that set a new inferno ablaze inside their bodies. Sheila had never in all her life experienced sex quite like the kind Ted gave her, which made her believe that much more they were meant to be together.

The moment he came up to her and kissed her breathless in the JFK airport, Sheila knew she would be off the market for the rest of her life. She'd given Ted a really hard time when he first asked her out because she thought he was only interested in using her for sex, so she declined his invitation to dinner. Ted was relentless and pursued her, finally deciding actions spoke louder than words, and received a slap to the face for his troubles in the middle of JFK airport. That followed by a yes and ever since Sheila caved, Ted showed her in every way possible that she was the only woman he wanted.

It'd been the greatest ten months of their lives and they didn't want it ending anytime soon.

With one final thrust inside of her beautiful body, Ted reluctantly gave in and filled Sheila with his seed, both screaming each other's names. Her head rested on his shoulder, both of them breathing heavily and Ted laced their fingers together, kissing her lips softly while they came down from yet another mind-blowing sexual high. Sheila ran her finger up and down his Adam's apple while Ted caressed her back lovingly, the silence between them comforting unlike most couples who would usually have something to say after explosive sex.

"I love you, Shel." Ted whispered, his mouth right by her ear, watching as her beautiful slightly wide violet eyes slowly ventured to meet his, his thumb running across her bottom lip.

"You do?" Her shocked voice caused Ted to chuckle, his arms wrapping around her body to press them closer.

"Yes I do. I love you, Shel. You're all I need." He pressed his forehead to hers, kissing their entwined hands before pressing it against his heart. "I'm done with the games and flirting. I want to be with you in a real commitment, a real relationship. I want you completely. I don't want to just date anymore and I think we're ready for the next step."

Sheila bit her bottom lip, not exactly sure how to react to that and was about to say something when Ted's cell phone blared, effectively ruining their conversation. 'Saved by the cell phone.' She thought, hopping off of Ted's lap and kissed him before he could stop her, smiling. "We'll continue this later, but I need to get back to work and so do you."

Ted sighed heavily as he watched Sheila dress hastily, knowing he'd probably scared her with what he said, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. "You bet your ass we will." He stated, making it crystal clear that they were far from being done with the conversation as he flipped his cell phone open. "This better be important."

"Ted, it's Randy."

"Randy?" That gained Sheila's attention as she turned around, stopping from slipping her jeans on. "What's going on, man?" He hadn't heard from Randy in at least a week, sitting down on the couch, wondering where his friend had been lately.

"A lot." Randy hissed out in pain, having scared the nurse out of his hospital room, who told him it wouldn't be smart to leave the hospital with his wounds. "I need help. I need you and Sheila to get on the first plane to Boston." He winced again, slipping his shirt on over his head with some difficulty, biting back the pain.

"Boston?" Ted looked confused and looked at Sheila, worry shining in his blue eyes. "What happened Randy? What the hell are you doing in Massachusetts?"

"Get here and I'll explain everything." Randy gritted out, sitting on the hospital bed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "To make a long story short, Caralyn backed out of the wedding to Cena. I went to the wedding, but I didn't do anything. I watched her walk down the aisle and couldn't watch anymore, so I went out to my car until the ceremony was over with. Only moments after I did that, Caralyn came running out of the church in her wedding dress and asked me to take her away. So I did and we ended up in Boston in a hotel…" Randy's chest constricted with pain, knowing he was wasting time explaining this to Ted, but knew he couldn't go after John and Caralyn without backup. He had two GSW's, one in his shoulder and one in his leg, but luckily it didn't sever any nerves, so they simply removed it. "Cara is in trouble, Ted. Are you gonna help me or not?"

Ted closed his eyes, hearing the pain in Randy's voice and knew something bad happened at the hotel in Boston, nodding. "Of course man, of course. We'll be there as soon as we can. Just hang in there, are you at the hospital?"

"Hospital? What?" Sheila was worried now as she rushed over to sit beside Ted, her mouth going dry as Ted grabbed the pad of paper from his bag along with a pen, writing down the hotel that Randy was staying at she guessed. "What's going on?"

"We'll be there soon, but you really should stay…" He sighed when Randy growled, immediately shutting his mouth, knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue. "We're on our way, I'll book the flights immediately. Just try to rest and relax until we get there. We'll find her." He hung up, knowing Sheila was bursting from curiosity and stood up from the couch. "Get dressed, we have a plane to catch to Boston."

"What happened?" Sheila demanded, grabbing Ted by the arm and turning him to face her, tears in her eyes. "You tell me what the fuck is going on right now, Theodore or I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Ted growled, hating to be called by his full name and rolled his shoulders. "Caralyn called off the wedding to John to be with Randy and Randy is now in the hospital with two gunshots and Caralyn is missing. Now, do you wanna stand there and yell at me some more or should we get going to the fucking airport?"

Sheila gaped as they both rushed to dress in record time, Ted calling Stephanie quickly to tell her he had a family emergency and had to take a temporary leave of absence. Sheila simply said she was going with him and if Stephanie wanted to fire her, she didn't care, refusing not to join him on the hunt for her best friend. They hadn't gotten along lately, but Caralyn was Sheila's sister and she could only hope Caralyn was alright, even though something told her she wasn't.

Less than an hour later, Ted and Sheila boarded a private jet, courtesy of Stephanie, headed for Boston.

**~!~**

A low groan of pain echoed throughout the room as Caralyn slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding with a vengeance. She sighed with inner relief when the room was pitch black because any amount of light right now would more than likely make her head explode. Caralyn took a few minutes to adjust her eyes to the darkness and went to rub her tired eyes, the rattling of metal echoing in her ears when she moved her arms. The metal dug into her wrists, causing Caralyn's eyes to fly open as the harsh reality crashed over her that she was cuffed to some sort of bed.

"What the hell?" She whispered, yanking on her wrists with as much strength as she had, which wasn't much at the moment, her head pounding furiously. Tears burned her teal eyes as the previous events washed over her, remembering John shooting Randy and kidnapping her from the hotel. 'That son of a bitch!' She thought angrily, hating how sore her wrists and arms were from being cuffed for what appeared to be a long period of time.

John had kidnapped her. He actually pulled the same thing Jillian did, causing Caralyn to growl, remembering how the bitch was sent to prison for her crimes. Now Caralyn was in the same predicament again and she had no idea how she was going to get out of this one, knowing Randy couldn't come after her this time. He was shot and Caralyn could only pray he got the help he needed, could only hope the hotel staff had heard the gunshots out in the parking garage and came to investigate or called the police.

"Shit." She cursed, sucking in a sharp breath at the sound of the door opening, followed by footsteps, knowing it was her kidnapper and psycho ex-fiancé.

Caralyn had to turn her head away quickly from the bright hall light that she could only assume to be part of a hotel, light definitely not her friend right now. She growled in discomfort, the fear beginning to consume her and physically jumped when the door closed ominously seconds later, knowing they were completely alone. Caralyn moved her head to stare back at John, not believing he actually had the audacity to sit beside her on the bed, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

"It's about time you woke up." John stated indifferently, reaching out to wipe away one of the tears and smirked when Caralyn immediately whipped her head away from his touch. "How are you feeling?"

He didn't care honestly, but thought it was polite to ask nonetheless, running his hand down her face this time, not caring if she pulled away from him. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to run and John watched the hatred enter her eyes when he touched her. Though he didn't appreciate the silent treatment she currently gave him, knowing he would have to slowly break her down to where she opened that mouth of hers, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't like that eh? Well that's a shame, maybe you'll like this instead." Without warning, John backhanded her across the face, causing Caralyn to cry out as her head snapped to the side, instant bruising forming on her cheek. John gripped her jaw roughly in his hand, forcing their eyes to meet as fresh tears poured down her face. "Don't fuck with me, Caralyn. You'll make this situation so much worse if you do." He warned, hoping she believed him because he was dead serious.

Caralyn trembled violently against him as pure fear consumed her entire body, her cheek throbbing along with her head, tears blurring her vision so she couldn't fully see the man she thought she once loved. "Let me go." She whimpered against the iron grip on her chin, swallowing past the dryness in her throat, hissing when John snorted and shoved her head back down violently on the pillow. Caralyn thought for sure her cheekbone was shattered, her eye swelling, but that wasn't concerned her at the moment.

John sighed in pure disgust, seeing the weakness in Caralyn's eyes and shook his head, wondering why he was doing all of this in the first place…when Randy Orton suddenly entered his mind. That was why. This bitch left him for that home wrecking asshole and embarrassed him while doing it. John growled ferociously, scaring Caralyn even more as her teeth began chattering with how hard her body trembled. He snapped his head toward her, his blue eyes glowing with dangerous anger and vengeance, wanting Caralyn to pay for everything she did to him.

And she would.

"I have one question for you and I want a truthful answer, Caralyn." John demanded, taking a step toward her and watched as she scooted away from him on the bed, biting back vicious laughter. "I'll beat you within an inch of your fuckin' life if you don't answer me truthfully and you don't get a second chance. Do you understand me?" His voice was deceptively calm, which filled Caralyn with a whole new level of fear, knowing whenever John spoke like that he was ready to go off the deep end. "Why did you leave me at the altar yesterday?"

By now, tears were streaking Caralyn's face as she stared back into John's ice cold unforgiving eyes, knowing he wanted an answer and also knew no matter what she said that beating was coming. "I wasn't in love with you anymore, John. That's the truth." She whispered, which followed another backhand to the face, causing her to scream out this time because this blow rattled her teeth.

Slowly, John began unbuckling his belt from the baggy blue jean shorts he wore, letting them fall down his legs as he stepped out of them, his eyes never leaving her. "You're going to pay for embarrassing me the way you did and leaving me for that pretty boy, whore!" John growled, having paid the hotel staff a lot of money to keep the entire floor vacant, paying for every single room so nobody could hear what he was about to do to his ex-fiancée.

"No please…" Caralyn knew it was useless begging, but had to try anyway, struggling as soon as John ripped the blanket from the bed, removing the rest of his clothes. "John, please don't!"

"SHUT UP!" He would duct tape her mouth if he didn't enjoy hearing her screams so much, licking his lips hungrily.

He'd already removed her pants and shirt, leaving her clad in her white lace bra and panties, which stirred John's blood more. Gripping her leg, John wasn't surprised when Caralyn tried kicking him in the face and used his strength against her, parting her thighs violently as he settled between them. It was such a shame he had to destroy the white lacey garments, but honestly this whore didn't deserve to wear white for any reason.

John wanted her to fight him every step of the way, chuckling viciously when she struggled against him, but it was no use. John reached up and uncuffed her wrists, confusing Caralyn briefly, only to resume fighting him as their eyes locked. Growing dark with rage, John wrapped his hand around her throat to cut her air supply off somewhat and felt her nails begin clawing at his wrist to make him let go of her, which didn't hurt him at all.

Caralyn began losing consciousness and welcomed it, but John wasn't about to let that happen. He released her throat, causing her to gasp and cough for air, wanting her to feel the pain she caused him and positioned the head of his cock at her dry entrance. He didn't say a single word to her and took the opportunity to plunge inside of her impervious body while she tried gaining her breath, growling animalistically. Caralyn choked out in pain, not able to scream fully as she felt John rip her to shreds, not believing he was actually raping her!

Bucking him off of her was useless, but Caralyn tried it anyway, refusing to go down without fighting as she began hitting him with her tiny fists, tears falling like two rapid streams down her face. She couldn't fight a two hundred plus pound man, but pushed, slapped, kicked, bit, anything Caralyn could think of to make John stop intruding her body like this. It was too late though. John was already inside of her and pounding her dry pussy violently, overpowering Caralyn in every way possible and forcing her body to submit to him, to betray her, taking what he wanted.

John squeezed her thighs, sides, biting and sucking hard on every available piece of skin, wanting her to be permanently marked so she would constantly be reminded of this night. He took her viciously, his thrusts more brutal than the first, his anger fueling him and his cock to not explode inside of her unwilling body. John loved hearing her cries of pain and agony, knowing with every thrust inside of her he was taking pieces of Caralyn, pieces she would never get back.

He growled when she bit his ear hard, making it bleed and that just fueled his raging desire more, running his strong hands up and down her sides roughly. Groaning in sick satisfaction, John finally felt his release build and plunged one final time inside of her before exploding his seed against her back wall, causing both of them to scream out in ecstasy and pain. He bit into her neck sharply, drawing blood like she had with his ear, and suckled on it as he continued thrusting inside of her, knowing his cock would be coated with blood from taking her so violently.

The pain was incredible and Caralyn could feel her body giving out on her, jolting violently as the intense release. She sobbed uncontrollably, thinking that's all John wanted, but Caralyn was very wrong and shook her head weakly when he began another brutal session. It didn't matter if Caralyn had her wrists chained or not, she couldn't get away from John and was too weak to fight, even though she still tried, sobbing her heart out as he took her any way he pleased.

Six hours later, John finally left Caralyn's broken, brutalized and maimed body alone, having taken her body in every way possible. John collapsed on top of her, absolutely spent from the encounters as sweat dripped from his body, crushing her small body with his. The smell of sex, sweat and blood permeated the air and somehow, someway Caralyn had managed to survive through all six hours of grueling raping. His arms curled around her body, causing Caralyn to whimper as she tried pushing him away, only for John to punch her directly in the face, knocking her out instantly.

'Randy, I love you.' Was Caralyn's last thought before the darkness finally consumed her, hoping she never had to wake up to the sight of John Cena again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

For the next month, Caralyn was brutally raped and abused on a daily basis, locked in a room with a window that had metal bars on it, preventing her from escaping. John had moved them somewhere deep in the woods, knowing hotels wouldn't be the best place to rape and beat a woman without people catching on. That's the last thing John wanted was to have someone find out what he was doing to Caralyn and have them contact Randy Orton, so he moved her away to where nobody would ever find her.

He'd bought some property deep in the woods of Wisconsin, somewhere nobody would ever think to look, and had taken a leave of absence from work due to personal reasons. John knew Randy, Ted and Sheila had been searching high and low for Caralyn, laughing at their attempts to find her, knowing that would never happen. Every night like clockwork, John would come to her room, ask Caralyn a different question and rape her for countless hours.

Bruises, cuts and lacerations covered her entire body, but Caralyn eventually didn't feel anything anymore, completely numb from what John did to her. She'd lost hope that someone would find her, submitting to her fate of being raped and abused for the rest of her life at the hands of her ex-fiancé. Caralyn still fought whenever he came to claim her body for another round and John loved it when she fought him because assaulting him just lit him on fire and made the session that much more intense. Before John left the room, he always knocked Caralyn out with some kind of brutal attack.

Randy never left Caralyn's mind as she sat in the room day after day, night after night, knowing she was slowly going insane from the solitude. She was isolated from the real world and wondered if she would ever be able to go outside again to feel the sunshine on her face or the cool breeze. Her tears subsided because there was no point in crying, John wouldn't release her, stating she was his property and she would die in this room before he allowed her to go back to Randy Orton.

Her head snapped up, hearing the footsteps outside of her prison and immediately scooted back on the bed, trembling. Caralyn knew what was coming, wearing just a pair of panties, John refused to let her wear anything else and had ripped all of her bras to shreds. This particular night was different and Caralyn could sense it in the air the moment the door swung open, her eyes widening slightly. John had a dark fury in his eyes, something that terrified Caralyn because she'd never felt this much rage from John, not even during the raping.

"Get up."

When Caralyn didn't move, frozen with fear, John growled and stalked over to yank her up by her hair, causing Caralyn to cry out in pain. Before she could even utter a plea to not hurt her, John backhanded her hard across the face, causing Caralyn to fly back on the bed with a thud. His hand twisted in her honey blonde locks once again, this time wrapping his free hand around her throat and tossed her from the bed to the floor, watching her practically nude form slide against the wooden flooring. Caralyn scrambled away from him on her hands and feet backwards, freezing when she saw John begin unbuckling his jean shorts and pulled out a rather large black leather belt. Swallowing hard when he snapped it warningly at her, Caralyn knew this wasn't good and couldn't move when he stepped toward her.

"NOW is when the real punishment begins."

Screams of horror echoed throughout the room and house as John proceeded to beat Caralyn within an inch of her life with the thick black leather belt. Large welts throbbed all over her nude form, John having ripped her panties off to hit her right between the legs, blood smearing from the deep welts. Caralyn's screaming finally ceased when the pain became too much for her to handle, letting the welcoming darkness once again consume her as John continued beating her unconscious body with the belt. After a good hour and a half, John finally stopped, seeing Caralyn was out cold and stormed out of the room, his hunger for raping her deteriorating, especially since she couldn't fight him back.

That was his favorite part about it.

Hours later, Caralyn somehow regained consciousness and started to slowly stir, wincing at every part of her body pulsated with pain, swallowing hard. By some miracle, Caralyn was still alive and moved her head to look at the open door, struggling to even breathe because the pain was excruciating. Caralyn knew she had to fight through it, moving her head to stare out the one window she had and could see it was still dark outside, which meant John had probably drank a fifth and was currently passed out.

If she was going to escape, tonight was the night. Randy flashed through Caralyn's mind, causing tears to sting her eyes and that willed her to make it to her feet, using the wall for leverage. Caralyn glanced at the bed and knew the thin sheet was all she had to wear out of here, knowing it would have to do and stumbled over to it, biting back cries of pain. She immediately went to work as fast as her battered bloody body would allow, ignoring the pain the best she could, and managed to wrap the dress around her in some sort of tunic, making sure it was tight enough to where she could run if her body allowed it.

Slowly turning to look over her shoulder, Caralyn expected to see John standing there watching her every move, breathing a shaky sigh of relief when she didn't see anyone. Her feet were swollen and lacerated, but Caralyn somehow made herself walk toward the door, knowing if she didn't do this now, she would never escape John Cena unless he killed her. He probably thought he had, which was in Caralyn's favor as she headed out of the door, looking over her shoulder every few seconds to make sure he wasn't following her.

Caralyn made it to the stairs and slowly began descending them, keeping her hand clutched to the railing, wincing whenever a step creaked under her weight. It wasn't nearly enough to jolt the monster out of his slumber, much to Caralyn's relief, and she couldn't believe it when she took the final step off the staircase, arriving on the first floor. Tears coursed down her cheeks silently as Caralyn walked as fast as she could to the front door, looking behind her once again to see if John was there watching her.

Nobody.

Her heart was pounding a million miles a second, or so it seemed, and Caralyn bit back a cry of happiness when she opened the front door, which hadn't been locked. John thought she wouldn't be getting up from that beating and hadn't been thinking about the possibilities, though the man had no idea how strong Caralyn was when she had to be. Closing the front door behind her, Caralyn inhaled the night air and didn't care how cold it was outside, heading down the stairs before bolting into the woods. She didn't care how much pain tore through her body, all that mattered was Caralyn had to get as far away from John Cena as possible, which fueled her to keep moving.

Being in Randy's arms was all she thought about as she ran for her life.

Twigs and thorns pricked her body the faster she ran through the woods, but Caralyn had to put as much distance between her and John as she possibly could. After running several miles, Caralyn finally stopped and instantly collapsed, rolling down a steep hill in the process that lead to the main road that lead to a nearby town. Her body rolled right in the road with a thud, passing out instantly from how much pain she was in, and didn't care what happened to her as long as she didn't die at the hands of John Cena.

**~!~**

Randy had gotten some kind of lead from one of his many private investigators and headed straight for northern Wisconsin, not fully remember the town Pete told him. He just drove down the road, hoping to spot some kind of trail he could take in the woods, knowing he had to start somewhere. It was almost as if Cena had disappeared off the face of the planet with Caralyn, which scared Randy to no avail.

They had checked every airline, had every police station with Caralyn's photo plastered in them in case somehow came across her, but nothing turned up. That meant either Caralyn was dead and buried six feet under somewhere or she was in the clutches of Cena, who flat out refused to reveal his whereabouts to anyone, not even his boss Vince McMahon. Randy was running out of hope of ever finding Caralyn and felt sick to his stomach every night he had to go without having her in his arms, the month seeming like an eternity.

Nothing was working.

The police didn't know what to do anymore and had given up searches. To make matters worse, Randy couldn't imagine what John was putting Caralyn through if she wasn't dead already. Ted and Sheila were back on the road, promising to call Randy if they found Caralyn or any remnants of her, deciding traveling with the company was better than searching state by state, which is basically what Randy was doing.

His thoughts were complete cut in half and Randy slammed on the brakes, halting his Lincoln Navigator to a screeching halt. There was hair…blonde hair shone in the headlights that had red streaks in it. Randy didn't care who it was and immediately whipped his cell phone out, dialing 911 while rushing over to the individual who was lying in the road.

It was still dark and Randy was afraid to touch the body, having stopped just short of running over their arm, swallowing incredibly hard. He looked around, not seeing anyone in sight and slowly lowered himself beside the body, feeling chunks begin rising in his throat. The arm was covered in black and purple welt marks and it looked as though they had some kind of sheet on their body to cover as much as they could.

What the hell was a body doing in the middle of the road in Wisconsin at this time of night?

Against better judgment, knowing he shouldn't, Randy's curiosity got the better of him as he slowly touched the body and rolled them over, the headlights from the Lincoln Navigator shining brightly on their face. Randy's heart nearly stopped at the sight of Caralyn's battered face staring back at him, tears flowing down his cheeks, his eyes wide as saucers. After all the countless searching, Randy had found her in the middle of the road in a sheet beaten and battered!

"CARALYN!" He screamed out and immediately took her lifeless body in his arms, rocking her back and forth, not believing he found her and immediately checked for a pulse. "No, baby, come on. Stay with me, Cara. You can't die on me, you can't! GODDAMN IT! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Randy bellowed into the night air, hearing the ambulance sirens in the far distance, before beginning CPR until they arrived. He had to keep her breathing, had to get her heart started, anything to hear her voice again.

He could only hope the paramedics arrived in time to save her life.

**~!~**

~6 Months Later~

Blood pooled all around her body as the darkness slowly began consuming Caralyn, a darkness she frequented when she was in the hands of John Cena. Her eyes slowly began closing, needing the peace to envelope her because she couldn't take the pain she was in any longer. Tears of pure heartache and sorrow flowed down her cheeks, the numbing feeling overpowering her soul to the depths and slowly started feeling her heart stop beating.

After coding four times at the hospital and finally surviving John's assault, Caralyn was never the same again. She went to intense therapy sessions every day for six months, once she was fully healed physically from what John did to her, and finally gave up when they didn't help her. Nothing did. No matter how hard she tried, Caralyn couldn't rid herself of the pain and agony John Cena inflicted on her. He took something away from her that she never thought in a million years nobody would ever be able to take: her spirit.

It didn't matter if he was locked up for the rest of his miserable life, he had broken her completely down into nothing, not even a shell of who she used to be. He made her untrustworthy of any man who stepped within three feet of her and caused Caralyn to ultimately push away the only man she ever truly loved with every fiber of her being.

Her best friend, Randy Orton, and he'd finally given up on her because he couldn't even touch her without her flinching. She wasn't the same Caralyn he fell in love with and Randy couldn't take the rejection anymore, having run through every bit of patience before completely walking away from her. He promised they would remain friends, a shallow way of ending things, but they couldn't be together because Caralyn didn't trust him enough and never would.

Nightmares plagued her mind night in and out in visions of John raping and beating her, the images seared in her memory. They wouldn't go away and intensified, especially when Caralyn found out a few months after she escaped John's wrath that she was pregnant with his child. His evil spawn. The little pouch that was now Caralyn's stomach had stared back at her, growing inside of her with each passing day and it just fueled her depression even more.

Caralyn contemplated abortion, but even then the nightmares and memories wouldn't stop. They refused to leave her and turned the woman into an insomniac. Countless hours were used by watching her windows and doors carefully, always making sure they were locked and even had deadbolts installed on everything possible that provided entrance. Tears poured every night as Caralyn waited for the monster to come back into her life, to finally kill her and end her misery. He destroyed her mentality, which pretty much took everything else with it, including her sanity.

Sharp razors lay on the white tile bathroom floor streaked with blood along with a piece of paper that rested on the sink, blood coating the white porcelain. Smeared droplets were on the mirror and slowly sliding down as Caralyn's body lay dead on the floor, along with the life of her and John's unborn fetus, both slipping away.

**~Randy**

**Being just friends doesn't justify the pain I've caused you. I know it's wrong to go this way, to end it like this, but I just can't live this life anymore…not without you. I've been so in love with you for a long time and it kills me to know that you're with someone else instead of me. Even though you deserve to be happy, I hope she's everything you want in life and more, the woman I never could be.**

**You'll never have to deal with me again because I've taken it upon myself to end my pain and misery for good. Forever. I don't know where my soul will end up, but at least I won't be in physical and emotional pain anymore. It was the only way I could think of to finally end it, the only thing that came to mind. It's the best decision I could come up with and I'm not sorry I took the easy way out as most will call it. I did what I had to do and I'm not ashamed for doing it.**

**I also want you to know that you're the greatest friend I've ever had, besides Sheila. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to survive this long. You were so supportive and understanding, helping me through everything that happened with John and I'll never forget you for that. I'll never forget you, period. This all happened because of that monster and I hope he rots in the depths of hell for what he did to me, along with his unborn child.**

**That's right, Randy. I was pregnant with his baby. The one thing that I thought would never happen did and I couldn't live with that. I couldn't have this baby knowing how it was conceived and dealing with the pain every single day and night of my life. Staring at it with pure hatred and malice, having to raise it. Hating my child with every fiber of my being because of who it's father is. The baby didn't do anything wrong, I know that, but it was an innocent victim just like I am in this entire situation and doesn't deserve to live, just like me.**

**I guess that's all I have to say. Before I go, I just want you to know that the blade is the most comforting feeling and I feel free finally of everything. All the nightmares, all the pain, all the anguish are vanishing and for the first time in my life, I feel peaceful and I know I'll be in sweet serenity on my path to the other side. I hope you don't hate me for taking my own life, but at this point, it was the only way.**

**Never again will I be plagued with nightmares and the pain John put me through. Never again will I bolt up in bed screaming bloody murder and crying my shredded heart out. Never again will my heart be torn to pieces because I couldn't give you what you needed and wanted. I will love you eternally and maybe in my next life, we'll meet up again. Until then, I guess what they say is true. **

**You can never be just friends when it's all said and done.**

**I love you, Randy.**

**Cara~**

The rain poured in gallons around him as Randy stared down at the tombstone, holding the letter in his hands that was still streaked with Caralyn's blood, still not believing she took her own life. He would always love her, no matter what, and wished he could've been stronger for Caralyn. Randy felt his girlfriend wrap her arm around his waist, comforting him the only way she could.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek before bending down to place the letter on Caralyn's grave, knowing it was time to finally move on with his life. Sighing deeply, he kissed the tombstone and promised to never return, knowing he was closing this chapter of his life and opening a new one with his girlfriend, who would soon be his wife. Standing up, Randy extended his hand to the new woman in his life and walked away from the cemetery toward his Lincoln Navigator.

No matter what though, Randy's heart would always belong to Caralyn, even in death.

The End.


End file.
